


Solo pienso en ti |Destiel| AU|

by Agatha_colors



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural Cast, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Autism Spectrum, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_colors/pseuds/Agatha_colors
Summary: Misha y Castiel son gemelos identicos, o al menos lo fueron hasta los cuatro años cuando un accidente hizo de Cass un niño con espectro autista.El mundo es un lugar nuevo y extraño cada día para Castiel, palabras que no entiende, seentimientos que no puede expresar, cosas que no termina de aprender pero hay algo de lo que podria hablar por horas: Dean Winchester.Todo el mundo ve lo raro que es Castiel, lo diferente, lo dificil... Exepto Dean, el lo unico que ve es que si hace una sola cosa mas el va a explotar de amor, y él realmente no debe porque esta saliendo con su hermano gemelo.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno esto nacio como ese comentario de que Castiel tiene "autismo" en muchas partes (Cosa que no comparto para nada, solo es exeso de inocencia (Si, dije inocencia)). Quiero aclarar que yo no soy una experta en el espectro como tal pero eh intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Y si vas a decir que estas personas "No tienen relaciones amorosas" o "Es morboso" puedes irte a la mierda y cerrar la puerta tras tu inculto cerebro.

Todos los niños de pueblo estaban en el balneario; era verano y lo que parecía el día más caluroso del año, se conocían y como no eran tantos prefirieron organizar una salida entre todos, la Señorita Cloe iba a preparar helados para todos los que fueran, la carne la traería la familia Novak y los Winchester estaban felices de preparar la ensalada de papás para todos. Mary se sentó al lado de su mejor amiga, Ruth Novak que sostenía al enérgico Castiel de una mano - ¿Qué tienes, Cass? -  
-¡Quiero ir a jugar!- Reclamo intentando soltarse de la mano de su madre con fuerza, la rubia rio viéndolo -¿Y porque no lo dejas?- Interrogo dándole una jarra de jugo a la mujer que acepto con una sonrisa, entendía por que Cass estaba tan excitado pues todo el mundo estaba riendo y corriendo de un lado al otro además que el mayor de los gemelos era conocido por ser el más ruidoso de su generación, haciendo travesuras e intimidando a algunos niños mayores; todos creían que los Novak iban a tener mucho trabajo cuando Castiel llegara a la adolescencia, ninguno se imaginaba cuánta razón podían tener.  
-Intento lanzarse al agua para ir tras Jimmy, no me quiero arriesgar…- Jensen llego al lado de su madre, un niño rubito como el sol en traje de baño rojo y sandalias de cars que salto a abrazar a su madre enseguida - ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo ir al agua? - John Winchester por esos años ya estaba perdido en la bebida y Mary había preferido dejarlo en casa, su hijo Sam aún tenía dos años y Jensen amaba poder cuidarle de la mano como un gran hermano mayor; ambas mujeres se miraron cuando vieron a Castiel que al fin se quedaba quieto mirando a Dean - ¿Puedo ir con Dean? ¡Solo estaré en la orilla! - Ambas asintieron, Mary tomo sus manos y las unió juntas -No se suelten de la mano o no habrá más baños en el rio, nunca más…- Los niños felices salieron corriendo en dirección al rio, el Winchester aún tenía problemas para diferenciar a Misha de Castiel, pero no le importaba mucho porque ambos eran sus mejores amigos.  
Se bañaron un rato en la orilla, hasta donde habían dejado una muralla de piedras; Dean había dejado el coche de su hermanito lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera mojar sus pies y jugar con la arena, Mary los miraba desde la orilla con atención -Me gusta tu hermanito…- Dijo Castiel ayudándole a hacer un castillo de arena que en realidad era un montón de arena con forma de nada, Sam se reía feliz cada vez que se rompía -Cuando seamos grandes podemos tener un bebé si quieres…- Eso pareció llamar la atención de Castiel que con enormes ojos le miraba a él y a Sam - ¿Cómo? - Dean siguió hablando mientras colocaba una línea de piedritas en el castillo de su hermano menor -Mami dice que solo tienes que querer mucho a alguien y darle un beso… Podemos hacer eso cuando seamos grandes- Castiel asintió porque tenía bastante sentido, pero pronto encontró un, pero - ¿Y si nos aburrimos? Yo no quiero cambiarle el pañal -  
-Se la damos a nuestras mamás, a ellas les gustan los bebés…- Elevo los hombros el ojiverde metiéndose al agua primero que Cass - ¿Lo prometes, Dean? - Hasta entonces nadie le llamaba Jensen, aun no le asustaba su primer nombre -Lo prometo… Aunque debe ser genial tener uno que juegue contigo…-  
-Misha es aburrido, siempre solo quiere dormir…- Aclaro metiéndose al agua de a poco, él y Dean aún tenían las manos sujetas -A mí me cae bien Misha. - entonces Castiel soltó su mano molesto -Voy a nadar donde los grandes…- Dean negó asustado -No podemos ir ahí, nos vamos a morir y después mamá nos va a castigar…-  
-¡Te da miedo! ¡Lero, lero! - Se burló Castiel lanzándole agua en la cara al mayor de los Winchester, el rubio no contesto a sus molestias tomando más piedritas del fondo que le parecían bonitas -No debemos subir ahí…-  
\- ¿Por qué? - Interrogo el moreno tirando agua por la boca mientras bordeaba la muralla de piedras, Dean se asustó al verlo - ¡No salgas! - Pero no le hizo caso, siguió nadando y se paró para comenzar a escalar - ¡Castiel! Si sigues haciéndolo voy a gritar, y tu mamá se va a enojar…- El moreno siguió sin hacerle caso y subió hasta estar parado en la cima del muro caminando sobre las resbalosas piedras -Cass vas a caerte, dame la mano, ten…- Le extendió la mano cuando lo vio resbalarse pero al querer tomarla su cuerpo se cargó hacia la orilla perdiendo el equilibrio, termino cayendo junto en el momento que apretó la pequeña mano del rubio gritando -¡Dean!- y Dean comenzó a gritar también al ver un líquido rojo mezclarse con el agua; Lo demás todo el mundo lo sabía.  
Aún Dean tenía pesadillas donde escuchaba a Cass gritar su nombre, aún recordaba la sangre y como la mano de su amigo de pronto dejo de apretar la suya; lo adultos gritando asustados mientras el trataba de ayudar a Castiel, pero no podía hacer nada; eso no era nada comparado con lo que le había pasado a Castiel de todos modos.


	2. Capitulo 1 "Estoy enamorado de ti"

-Solo son unos minutos, Jensen, volveré enseguida -Aclaro Misha al salir de su cuarto; Vivian en un lugar demasiado pequeño o muy grande con muy poca gente, todo el mundo se conocía y no solo de nombre, sabían dónde vivías, con quien, que, hacia tu familia, lo que preguntaran… Ese era su pueblo.

Los Winchester por ejemplo eran conocidos por su padre un alcohólico rehabilitado que ahora hacia de pastor en el pueblo, su hermano menor: Sam, era el cerebrito, bueno el segundo mas cerebrito pero el número uno en deportes, todo los practicaba y le salían increíble; su madre era una mujer perfecta, podía hacer todo, si alguien estaba sin trabajo ella iba a sus casas ayudando en todo lo que podía, les quitaba ropa a él y Sam y vestía a sus niños, preparaba comida… Mary y John Winchester eran de las personas más respetadas del pueblo mientras que Dean, su hijo mayor no era nada de eso, ni bueno en la escuela ni malo, no era la mejor persona ni la peor, solo una vez había chocado el auto de su padre cuando tenía como ocho años pero ya todo el mundo lo había olvidado… Oh, claro, y ya nadie le decía Dean, era Jensen para a todos por que había tenido ese raro trauma de ver como su mejor amigo casi muere cuando tenía cuatro años.

Misha en cambio, era uno de los gemelos Novak, su familia no era conocida por nada más que no fuera el accidente de Castiel, la madre y el padre de Cass y el hermano de, no importaba que hiciera bien o mal, ellos siempre serian esa familia, la que existe detrás de la triste historia de Cass; Dean sabía que la gente lo hacía porque quería ser buenas personas pero solo hacían la vida de Misha y su familia más difícil, por lo mismo la familia Novak que antes eran sus vecinos se habían venido a vivir lejos del pueblo, una casa simple con un granero kilómetros a la redonda en que nadie le preguntaría a Castiel si necesitaba ayuda.

Los padres de los gemelos tenían suficiente con eso asique él y Misha habían decidido a los catorce (cuando se habían besado por primera vez) que nadie debía saber, un día ellos se irían a la universidad o trabajar a otro lugar y podrían hacer todas esas cursis que hacen las parejas pero por ahora no iban a darle más preocupaciones a sus padres, conseguían novias esporádicamente por turnos para que nadie sospechara porque bueno, así era vivir en un pueblo, la gente comenzaba a sospechar si dos chicos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, además se consolaban mutuamente con que no salían demasiado tiempo con las chicas, no estaban haciéndole daño. Susan era la novia de Misha ahora, era hija de sus vecinos y estaría aquí por todo el verano, lo que ella suponía poco tiempo asique no desperdiciaba oportunidad de venir a visitar a su novio a casa, con un lindo vestido y magdalenas que la señora Novak siempre agradecía sonriente, aunque nadie se las comiera porque en esa casa no les gustaba el dulce, por eso el prefería traer ensalada de papas o carne para la cena.

Esta vez prefirió dejar a Susan charlar en paz con quien ella creía el amor de su vida y se dedicó a abrir las ventanas del cuarto, era enorme que estando en un primer piso le permitía salir fácil cuando se suponía que no debía estar ahí; también había una cama de una plaza con cubrecama azul, una alfombra de mimbre de color naranjo (el favorito de Misha) que cubría todo el espacio bajo la misma y el resto de la decoración era más bien pobre, la misma que tenía desde que eran niños; asomo la cabeza por la ventana y pudo ver a la castaña riendo mientras abrazaba a su novio, al verlo sonrió agitando su mano en el aire y el correspondió con una sonrisa antes de volver a meterse; no entendía como Misha podía estar tan fresco ahí fuera si ellos hace dos minutos estaban besándose tana acaloradamente y a él ni siquiera se le bajaba la erección aun. Estiro la cama y abrió la puerta como un ritual aprendido antes de encender la radio, el señor Novak se ganaba la vida en el aserradero donde Dean trabajaba medio tiempo después de la escuela y su esposa era modista en casa para poder cuidar de Castiel, el mayor de los gemelos por ende los recursos no eran muchos, apenas había un viejo televisor que todos compartían en la sala.

El tomo el trabajo en el aserradero, por que la bicicleta no se le daba y para usar la moto de su padre tenía que llenar el estanque, a veces quisiera poder trabajar más y comprarle una televisión a su novio o dos pasajes para irse de ahí, pero si no terminaba la escuela a su madre le iba a dar un ataque además que él tampoco tenía un televisor propio.

Mientras tarareaba la canción una cabeza entro al cuarto, el mismo cabello, la misma altura y los mismos ojos pero no la misma mirada; esta era más escurridiza, inocente y temerosa de lo que era la de su novio -Hola, Castiel…- Hablo con una sonrisa, pero el otro no le vio por qué miraba a cualquier lado menos hacia él -Lo siento, Dean… pensé que te habías ido- Jugaba con sus manos nervioso, comenzó a irse pero él le detuvo en seguida; estaba en esta casa desde niño pero hace trece años que no había vuelto a tener una plática discente con Castiel, al principio por que Cass no quería hablar con nadie, de hecho, no hablaba pero ahora porque Misha nunca los dejaba cruzar palabra, suponía que o se avergonzaba de Dean o de su hermano y el esperaba sinceramente lo primero. -No, Cass, es tu casa… Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba, Dean – Dijo, el moreno le miro por unos segundos, apenas tres y volvió a mirar hacia la pared -No debo llamar a Dean, Dean, él es Jensen… Misha dijo, yo lo siento-

-No, tu puedes, definitivamente tu puedes llamarme Dean, Cass…- Aclaro levantándose de la cama, se quedó sentado en la orilla mirando al ojiazul aún; busco sus ojos moviendo la cabeza graciosamente. Y Castiel rio avergonzado mirando al piso - ¿Buscabas a tu hermano? -

-No, no, estaba buscando mi libro… Misterios del universo – Dean sabía perfectamente cuál era asique fue por el al estante de su novio, tenía un sistema solar en la portada y dentro cosas que el jamás podría terminar de entender. Se lo extendió con una sonrisa - ¿Es bueno? - El moreno asintió abrazando la enorme enciclopedia, Castiel estaba parado sobre la alfombra y la desordeno un poco con el pie -Mucho…-

\- ¿Me muestras? - Interrogo de nuevo, había que ser claro con Castiel para obtener las respuestas que querías, el chico asintió sentándose en la cama y abriendo la hoja. Lo raro en Castiel no era que fuera tonto como algunos niños lo llamaban en la escuela, era demasiado inteligente, siempre tenía un libro de física, astronomía o matemática, le gustaban las cosas lógicas, las que nadie más entendía por qué estaban muy ocupados haciendo amigos cosa que no necesitaba el ojiazul, un don que traía una cruz junto con él, u obtuvo cuando se golpeó la cabeza en el rio, hasta donde él tenía entendido, rompió una parte de su cerebro que lo había convertido en algo parecido a una persona con autismo: No entendía muy bien las cosas “bellas” del lenguaje, la ironía o la poesía, las metáforas, no le gustaban los lugares llenos de personas, le estresaba el desorden y ser tocado sin que le avisaran o que le miraran demasiado, por eso iba solo a dar exámenes a la escuela -Esta es mi favorita… - Señalo una nebulosa de colores y claro que Jensen sabía lo que era, el investigaba de esas pequeñas charlas que tenían con Cass, él no tenía televisor pero gastaba casi lo mismo en esos pesados libros, cada vez que veía a Cass con uno distinto él iba a leerlo también y si no entendía algo Sam era listillo, no tanto como el Novak pero podía ayudarlo. Dean sabía que nunca volverían a ser amigos como cuando eran unos niños, que jamás seria como Misha asique creyó que era lógico si él se volvía un poco más Castiel; si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña. -A mí me gusta esta…- Señalo la otra imagen riendo, Cass no le miro peor sonrió pasando su dedo sobre la foto -Me gustaría descubrir una yo y colocarle mi nombre… ¡Seria la estrella más molona! -

-Sería mi estrella favorita entonces…- Musito Castiel cerrando el libro, Dean sonrió también y por pequeños segundos pudieron mirarse a los ojos; el rubio sabía que era mucho más de lo que muchas otras personas tendrían en la vida de parte de Cass asique estaba feliz, feliz de poder ver que aunque todo el mundo creía que los gemelos eran iguales él sabía que los ojos de Misha eran azul cielo y los de Castiel como el mar, todo revuelto y oscuro como si su iris no fuera más que una sombra allí -¿Por qué haces eso con Misha? Las personas solo deben besar a sus novias…-

\- ¿Y quién dice que yo no soy su novio y Susan hace mal? - Castiel hizo una mueca de sorpresa y se preocupó un poco - ¿Quieres que le diga a mamá que Susan es mala? - El ojiverde se enterneció y tuvo que contenerse de no pellizcar sus mejillas, era tan dulce que no entendía como alguien podía no mirarle y comérselo a besos. -No, no… Está bien, Susan es la novia de tu hermano… ¿Cómo sabes lo que hago con tu hermano? - El pelinegro abrió su boca para decir algo, pero justo entro Misha al cuarto y él se levantó de golpe de la cama abrazando su libro nervioso - ¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel? Este no es tu cuarto. -

-Misha- Rezongo el Winchester pero fue ignorado por los gemelos que en otra situación, verle a los dos juntos en un cuarto le parecía una fantasía de lo más sexy ahora le molesto rotundamente por lo asustado que se veía Cass -Libro, vine por el libro, lo siento…- Parecía tan pequeño que el rubio tenía que ayudarlo -Yo le dije que se quedara a hablar conmigo, tú estabas bastante ocupado…- Aclaro, Castiel le miro pero salió de allí más que rápido y cuando los otros dos chicos de 17 años quedaron solos el rubio recogió sus cosas para marcharse -¿Qué haces?-

-Me voy… La próxima vez que quieras ser un matón con tu hermano intenta que no sea frente mío o voy a romperte la cara ¿Entiendes? - Misha no contesto nada y solo se quedó mirando a la cama cabreado.

* * *

\- ¿Siquiera por qué les eso? ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? - Dean levanto la vista hasta Sam sonriendo - ¿Me explicas esto? - Apunto una formula en la página del libro de física que acababa de comprar, su hermano menor asintió y Jensen no tardo en levantarse de su cama, estaba en boxers solamente porque eso de usar pijama definitivamente no era su estilo. Subió la escalera del camarote y se acostó al lado de su hermano abriendo la página del libro que tenía marcada -Esta alfa significa la longitud de aquí a aquí y la delta es la velocidad ¿Entiendes ahora? -

-Sí, es simple…- Dijo Jensen aun mirando el libro para entender algunas cosas más -Jensen, tienes ese promedio bajo y ni siquiera entiendes las cosas que pasamos en clase y son más simples…- Oh claro que su hermano iba a hacer ese comentario, estaba adelantado dos años de escolaridad asique ahora eran compañeros de clase -Si, y ahora voy a subirlo gracias a ti…- cerro el libro con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba el hombro de su hermano comenzando a bajar a su cama -Dean…-

-No me llames así…- La espalda se le había erizado y el corazón se le aceleraba con un miedo que no podía controlar, no era culpa de Sam, de pequeño el mismo le enseño a decirle así -Lo siento, es costumbre… ¿Es por Misha? No te gusta ni la astronomía, la física o la química, pero te la pasas leyendo sobre eso… ¿Te pide que hagas su tarea? Porque si te obliga a hacer una sola cosa como si fuera sus escla-El rubio rebuzno volviendo a sentarse -Sammy, ni siquiera hago mi propia tarea… Ya te dije que Misha no es ese tipo de persona, yo acepte esto – Entonces su madre entro al cuarto molesta - ¿Qué hacen despiertos aún? - Se acercó a la cama a ver qué era lo que su hijo ocultaba entre sus brazos - ¿Están viendo porno? -

-No es porno, mamá…- La mujer que su instinto maternal le impedía creer esa frase tomo el libro para revisarlo, su boca se deformo al darse cuenta que era un libro de “Física 2” - ¿Mis hijos se desvelan leyendo física? ¿Debo preocuparme? - Ambos negaron con un movimiento de cabeza, Dean bajo de la cama para meterse a la suya - ¿Hay algo que no me digas? Astronomía, autismo y ahora esto ¿Sabes que primero debes preocuparte de tus calificaciones antes que tener hobby de universitario? - Sam que consiguió hilar cabos después de la frase de su madre aclaro riendo -A este no le interesa eso, es que le gusta alguien más inteligente que él…-  Aclaro, Mary Winchester miro a su hijo mayor preocupada - ¿Estas con eso de Castiel otra vez? Estas con su hermano…-

-Sí, y Cass jamás va a hacerme caso, pero no por eso no puedo ser su amigo, no tiene sida por si este pueblo les hizo creer eso…- Se dio vuelta hacia la pared, su madre le dio un beso a Sam y salió del cuarto apagando la luz, al rato el menor vio cómo se encendía una linterna en la cama de abajo.

* * *

\- A dormir, Cass…- Murmuro Misha al quitar a su hermano de frente del telescopio con cuidado; le revolvió el cabello con cariño -Tenemos que devolverlo mañana ¿Entiendes? -

-Sí, solo dos días… ¿Tenemos que dormir hoy también? - El ojiazul menor por siete minutos -Si, todos los días, tú ya sabes eso…- Le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones para ponerse el pijama, había cosas que mareaban a su hermano como vestirse o desvestirse, pero Misha esperaba que quien lo quisiera encontraría esas cosas tan adorables como las encontraba él. Su hermano no tenía muchas cosas que le hicieran ver “anormal” aunque si las tuvieras para él nunca lo seria, Castiel no era tonto, era diferente y mucho menos era un insensible muy inteligente como decían algunos, solo era más inocente que otros chicos de su edad pero nada más, no había nada que no pudiera hacer o sentir… Incluso enamorarse Jensen, el sentía esas cosas solo que no podía demostrarlo o expresarlo, el problema era de nuestro idioma que era tan raro que personas hermosas como Castiel terminaban sin poder decir nada -¿Podemos leer?- Le negó peinando su cabello, amaba tanto saber que podía cuidar de todo a su hermano -Tienes que dormir, descansar ese cerebro que es mi seguro de vida…- El mayor ojiazul se tocó la cabeza sonriendo -Soy inteligente, eso querías decir…-

-Sí, eso dije… Entendiste, puedo hablarte de algo hasta que te duermas si quieres…- Castiel se metió a la cama y dejo que Misha lo cobijara mientras se sentaba en la orilla; su madre estaba cansada y su padre apenas había llegado del trabajo, a él no le costaba nada cuidar de su hermano, era su cosa favorita desde que cumplió los ocho - ¿Dean? -

\- ¿Quieres hablar de Dean? Tenemos que llamarlo Jensen, a él no le gusta Dean ¿Recuerdas?- Misha sabia porque su novio odiaba su segundo nombre, no porque se lo hubiese dicho por que el rubio no se lo quiso contar ni a su terapeuta si no porque se había despertado cuando escucho a su hermano gritar ese nombre desde el rio; Castiel no tenía que saber eso, no recordaba ese día si quiera asique no tenía por qué preocuparse -No, él dijo que le podía decir Dean, solo yo…- Coloco la mano en su pecho sonriendo, sus ojos se cerraban perezosos asique Misha apago la luz encendiendo el espanta cuco; no regulaba el hambre ni el sueño, enseñarle a ir al baño había sido trabajo pesado asique por ahora recordarle comer y dormir estaban bastante bien para él -Asique estuviste ligando con mi novio… -

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó sinceramente, su hermano menor miro hacia la ventana un poco abierta, batía la cortina blanca apenas - ¿Qué quieres hablar de Jensen? -

-Cuando se ríe hace eso con sus ojos – El que estaba sentado en la orilla se rio porque sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba -Me gusta también, y su nariz se levanta aquí…- Tomo la de su hermano que ya parecía más dormido que despierto, pero aun así se rio bajito; lo miro largos segundos antes de volver a hablar - ¿Castiel? -

\- ¿Qué? -

-Me gusta, Jensen…- Se sentía el peor ser humano del mundo, pero realmente esperaba que algún día su hermano lo entendiera y encontrara alguien que de verdad lo quisiera a él, su hermano entre dormido contesto -Ya sé, yo entiendo, Mi…-

-Y yo le gusto, Cass – El otro se revolvió un poco, arrugando el entrecejo apenas antes de volver a sonreír con los ojos cerrados -Entiendo, lo haces feliz…- Misha sintió como se les caía el alma a los pies, quiso besarle la frente, pero eso lo asustaría asique prefirió levantarse para irse, antes de irse Castiel le hablo - ¿Puedo ser su amigo? Yo no voy a ligar con el nunca más…- Prometió mirándole con esos enormes ojos azules que se comían el mundo sin entenderlo; a él se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y agradeció que su hermano mayor no pudiera verlo; tomo aire para sonreír -Seguro, serán amigos, Cass, lo prometo…- y cerró la puerta tras de él, veía como las otras personas veían a su hermanito cuando hablaban con él, sabía lo que pensaban, como lo llamaban, como lo trataban diferente y podía protegerlo de todo eso pero no sabía si iba a poder ver a la persona que ama romperle el corazón así a Castiel…. No sabe si su Jensen merece esa confianza, no sabe si lo seguirá queriendo igual si no lo hace, pero decide confiar porque su hermano mayor está enamorado de su novio y no merece tener que preguntarle a él que piensa Dean sobre las flores.


	3. Sostenme mientras caemos

“Las personas con autismo pueden tener dificultades para iniciar las cosas, o podrían no saber qué es lo que deben hacer y si es…” - ¿Qué haces? - Cerro el libro de golpe reconociendo esa voz esperaba no haberse visto tan asustado por fuera como estaba por dentro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Misha le había dado un CD de su banda favorita el sábado, aunque él ya le había perdonado el viernes, hoy era domingo y quedaron de encontrare en la cafetería del centro del pueblo por un asunto “Muy importante” y el esperaba que Susan no estuviera embarazada o “Muy importante” iba a pasar a ser un homicidio. -Leía…-  
-Sí, eso se hace usualmente con un libro, Jensen…- Aclaro el ojiazul mirando hacia él, antes de que pudiera quitárselo Dean lo guardo en su mochila con una exagerada sonrisa -Da igual, Misha, son de esas bobadas de fantasmas que me gustan a mi… ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme tan urgente?- El ojiazul miro a su alrededor, la cafetería estaba vacía y la señora Cloe estaba leyendo su revista, cruzo medio cuerpo sobre la mesa para besarle en los labios unos segundos y volvió a su lugar sonriendo; Dean estaba rojo completamente mirando en todas direcciones y su novio le guiño un ojo -¿Te cuesta física, no? Y matemáticas…- Jensen dio un resoplido molesto - ¿Otro más? Me cuesta la cartola completa, ya dije que le pediré ayuda a Sam…- Misha se carcajeo al verlo enfurecerse tan rápido - ¡No te rías! A ti también te cuesta todo y tu hermano es más inteligente…-   
-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Tengo tu solución y no tienes que humillarte con tu hermanito- el rubio le miro sospechosamente de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal de lo que tramaba su novio - ¿Qué cosa? -   
-Castiel te enseñara…- Se congelo, el hielo bajo por su espalda hasta sus pies; fue solo un segundo en que no supo que decir ni que hacer pero el moreno se dio cuenta -No pongas esa cara, tiene autismo no es un psicópata…- Claro que lo sé, completo mentalmente Dean, era casi la única persona de este pueblo que se moría por estar cerca de Cass y no por morbo, el sabia sus rutinas, leía sus libros, le gustaba como golpeaba su brazo, sabía perfectamente que no era un psicópata si no un niño hermoso que te podía robar el aliento si le dabas más de cinco minutos de tu tiempo… Estoy enamorado de tu hermano, idiota.   
-No es eso Misha, Dios, tu hermano es increíble y jamás eh tenido un problema con el… Es solo que soy muy bruto Misha, y tu hermano es como Einstein, voy a estresarlo…- Le miro a los ojos apenado y el Novak sonrió feliz, se le había apretado el pecho de solo pensar en que su novio fuera como el resto de las personas pero no, ahí estaba Jensen creyendo que Cass era mejor que él, tanto que sentía vergüenza -No es así, tranquilo, le gusta explicar esas cosas por horas y no eres más bruto que yo, si me explica a mi puede hacerlo contigo…- El Wínchester bebió de su gaseosa mirándole con una sonrisa -Pensé que odiabas que me acercara a él…-   
-Tenía miedo de que le trataras como el resto, puedo odiar a todo este pueblo por tratarlo como a un enfermo, pero me dolería tener que romperte la cara a ti…- Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de comenzar a reírse -Yo no te rompí la cara cuando le dijiste idiota a Sammy…-  
-Fue en cuarto…- Enfatizo Misha antes de carcajearse, bajo la mesa se tomaron de las manos con un ligero apretón; Misha pensó en la suerte que tenia de haber conocido a Dean y el rubio pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida por que el debería amar a Misha, debería estar feliz por la confianza que le estaba dando ahora y no apunto de hiperventilar por que iba a estar cerca de Castiel que no iba a interesarse ni en un millón de años.  
* * *  
Cerro el libro cuatro veces antes de poder dejarlo sobre la mesa; Dean iba a venir, a verle a él, ser su amigo… Tenía cosquillas en los pies y su mano golpeaba su brazo más rápido que otras veces, su madre le dejaba usar el granero como su estudio y quería llevar allí al Winchester, pero su padre había dicho que estaba bien la cocina esta primera vez. Castiel creía que era muy simple para Dean, pero luego de charlar con Misha se sintió más tranquilo, la siguiente vez podría llevarlo al granero, esta vez solo preparo tres pies hasta encontrar uno que lo hiciera sentir seguro; su madre desde su máquina de coser se reía -Deja de mirar la puerta así, va a caerse…- El moreno la miro con enormes ojos azules asustados -Solo bromeo, cariño, nada va a caerse…- Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, apenas segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, en dos segundos Castiel corrió hacia su cuarto asustado. Dean miro los tres pies enfriando en el mesón y las botellas de jugo de arándano, eran seis sobre la mesa, los libros perfectamente ordenados y lápices del más pequeño al más grande -¿Cass?- Misha le dijo que esperar ahí pero todo era tan adorable que no pudo; además era su culpa, Castiel estaba cambiando su rutina por él y eso era estresante -Señora Novak…- Saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el respaldar de una silla antes de ir tras de Misha que hablaba calmadamente con Cass -Tranquilo, amigo, está bien si ya no quien- Dean le interrumpió con una sonrisa; el mayor tenía la manos a ambos lados de la cabeza moviéndolas de arriba abajo -Hola, Cass ¿Está bien si te llamo así?- Su voz pareció dejar incrédulo al moreno que miro a su hermano menor y luego a Dean el otro ojiazul rio susurrando -Te habla a ti…-   
-Es que creo que es justo que si tú vas a llamarme Dean yo pueda llamarte Cas ¿No? - Castiel sonrió asintiendo, el movimiento de su brazo no se detenía, pero empezaba a relajarse y Misha estaba sorprendido; al gemelo mayor le molestaba mirar a las personas a la cara o los ojos, pero con Dean a tan poca distancia hablándole no podía evitar examinar lo bello que era su rostro de cerca, los lugares donde se arrugaba o estiraba, las pecas y los pequeños pelitos: algunos más oscuros que otros -Puedes… - Le aclaro, eso hizo sonreír al rubio que no parecía ni por un pelo incomodo como la señora Novak pensaba que estaría -Tu hermano dijo que podías ayudarme a estudiar matemáticas ¿Crees que podamos hacer eso, hoy? - El moreno asintió, Misha se rio un poco por que probablemente nadie más veía como su hermano estaba babeando -Si, puedo… - Dijo finalmente, Dean miro a la cocina y el cuarto al final del pasillo - ¿Dónde crees tú que sea mejor estudiar? - Castiel se había relajado completamente ahora mirando las paredes, estaba sintiendo cosquillas de nuevo y el ojiverde no dejaba de sonreír: tan bonito -En el granero…-  
\- ¿Y podemos estudiar ahí? - Castiel miro a su madre que elevo los hombros susurrando “Decide tu”, volvió a mirar a Jensen asintiendo -No se diga más entonces…- Contesto el Winchester tomando su chaqueta y los libros, puso cuidado en ordenarles del más grande al más pequeño; su nuevo “profesor” sonreía incrédulo de que iba a estar con Dean toda una tarde mostrándole cosas que él amaba -Ah, y gracias por ayudarme Cass, soy un poco bruto asique avísame si te molesto mucho…-   
-Seguro, pero yo no me molesto mucho…-   
Era el día más feliz de sus vidas y ninguno de los dos iba a darse cuenta que era el mismo.   
* * *   
-Bien, no entiendo…- Soltó el lápiz sobre la mesa de madera; el granero por fuera se veía como cualquiera pero dentro estaba decorado mejor que su cuarto y más limpio por sobre todo -No entender no está bien, Dean…- Se quejó Castiel mirando la ecuación; el Winchester se carcajeo mirando con atención la manera en que parecía tratar de entenderlo -No, no está bien… ¿Podemos tomar un descanso?- Castiel movía la cabeza de un lado a otro pensándoselo; Jensen busco sus ojos con los suyos, moviendo la cabeza como el mientras hacía ojos de cachorrito -¿Por favor?- Insistió, cuando el verde dio con el azul Castiel dejo de moverse y sus mejillas estaban rojas, miro a otro lado enseguida -Esta bien…-   
-¿Que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?- Interrogo Misha con una bandeja; traía un pie y el jugo de arándano con tres vasos -Descanso… Dean no entiende…- Aclaro su hermano, el gemelo se carcajeo dándole el cuchillo para cortar la tarta -Si, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso con Jensen…- El rubio le saco la lengua tomando el vaso de jugo que le extendía, fue a tomarlo de manera que sus dedos se rozaron haciendo que Cass lo soltara de golpe; el vaso dio en el piso y el del cuchillo comenzó con sus tic avergonzado pero antes de que pudiera terminar de preocuparse Dean se echó la culpa -No sabes cómo le jode a mi madre, eh roto toda la loza de casa unas tres veces… Lo siento ¿Puedes ir por otro, Misha? - Su novio asintió recogiendo los restos del vaso antes de salir del granero; el ojiverde se volvió a sentar recibiendo otro vaso, Cass aún se golpeaba el brazo, pero parecía relajarse de a poco - ¿Por qué te asusta tu hermano? - Interrogo, llevaba enamorado del chico mucho tiempo, claro que iba a darse cuenta que cuando Misha entraba en escena junto con el su nervio se iban arriba. No era el, no era Misha solo, eran ellos juntos - ¿Te molesta que salga conmigo? ¿Cómo asco? - Tenia que preguntar, el ojiazul negó sentándose frente al mientras le ofrecía un trozo de tarta y el dibujaba en un papel algo que no le dejaba ver muy bien -Las personas se enamoran de personas, eso dice mamá… Está bien que tú quieras a Misha…-   
-Oh, eso lo sé, mi mamá también me lo dijo… ¿Esta bien para ti que Misha me quiera a mí? - El chico asintió, un suspiro de esperanza paso por la mente del Winchester que tomando un bocado de pie: Pregunto - ¿Está bien que yo quiera a Misha? - Esa respuesta tardo, mucho más que las otras y pudo ver a Castiel mirando hacia la puerta del granero antes de contestar -Si, está bien querer…-  
-Para ti, Cass ¿Te gusta que lo quiera? - Entonces el otro pelinegro entro al granero nuevamente con otro vaso y se sirvió el mismo jugo de arándano - ¿No vas a comer? - Interrogo al ver que el ojiazul frente al no se sirvió nada -No le gusta el dulce… Lo preparo para ti- Musito su novio besando su hombro, Dean no se movió por que las cosquillas que le recorrieron los pies no le dejaban ni siquiera hablar, Castiel estaba rojo de nuevo.   
* * *  
Luego de dos semanas yendo a la casa de los Novak para estudiar con Cass; Dean entendía mejor sus libros y también estaba entendiendo al señor Sheepard en clases. Sam creía que su hermano estaba iniciándose en las drogas o algo por que se estaba riendo con su tarea - ¿Qué tienes? - Interrogo con miedo a la respuesta - ¿Sabías que hay estrellas de hielo? - Su hermano menor de trapico con su emparedado -No, pero gracias…-   
-No hay de que, yo tampoco sabía…- Elevo los hombros sin nada de ironía en sus palabras, Sam en serio se estaba preocupado por el pobre, antes de que pudiera exteriorizarlo el padre de ambos entro a la cocina con un poco de preocupación también. - ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo? - Interrogo Dean luego de saludarle, John asintió abriendo la nevera para servir tres vasos de jugo y dos emparedados que repartió con sus hijos y él -Si, hice horas extras la semana pasada asique me las cobre hoy para descansar con ustedes…-  
En casa de los Winchester todos sabían que Misha era el novio de Dean y no las niñas bonitas con las que salía a veces, sabían que su primer beso había sido a las catorce por que el había estado tan rojo al llegar de la escuela y sus padres le habían terminado sacando las palabras a la fuerza, Mary en especial sabía desde que él tenía seis años que algo así iba a pasar cuando los había encontrado dándose pequeños “besitos” tras la casa; cuando creció no hizo más que confirmarlo viendo como ambos niños pasaban más tiempo juntos que otros mejores amigos, ignorando a las chicas incluso cuando se suponía que estaban en la “edad”, ella no iba a hacerse la ciega y no estaba tan ocupada con su otro hijo como los Novak. Mary había hecho camino desde que Dean era pequeño porque una madre sabe, una madre lleva a ese mini ser humano en su vientre nueve meses, lo crea de sus propias entrañas y ella obviamente sabe cuándo su hijo mira a otro chico como si encendiera el sol, ella no iba a actuar como si fuera ciega asique mientras John salía de la bebida después del accidente de Castiel “Podría haber sido uno de nuestros hijos y yo no habría estado para ayudar”; ella le había contado sobre sus sospechas de que quizás Dean podía tener unos gustos diferentes, que ella no iba a hacer nada para cambiarlo, que si quería podía largarse solo o quedarse a respetar y amar a su hijo tal como era. John sonrió al ver la determinación en su mujer, tal como tomo esa botella de Ron y la colgó en la pared diciendo “Se acabó, no volverás a beber una sola gota” y así había sido por cuatro años; la miro sonriendo unos segundos, tomo sus mejillas y beso su frente “Son nuestros hijos, los hicimos con todo el amor que teníamos, siempre voy a amarlos con todo el amor que tenga”.   
Dean no sabía esas cosas, Dean solo sabía que el día que el conto que Misha le beso su madre se había reído por lo rojo que estaba, su padre había hecho un par de bromas sobre lo mentiroso que era y Sam se burlaba de que Misha fuera más bajito y más valiente. Tenía una buena familia.  
\- ¿Qué tal van tú y Misha? - Interrogo su padre que, aunque lo sabía no se metía mucho porque no apoyaba el plan de su hijo sobre conseguir novias falsas cuando perfectamente podían decir las cosas por su nombre y que se jodiera el resto del pueblo. Dean miro a su hermano en el sofá con algo de nervios y Sam encendió la televisión demostrándole que él no iba a ayudarle esta vez, el ojiverde tuvo que volverse hacia su padre sonriendo nervioso -Bien… Como siempre ¿Pasa algo? - John bebió de su botella mirando hacia el patio delantero, el impala que Dean tanto quería heredar estaba ahí guiñándole un ojo antes de volver la vista a su hijo mayor soltando el vaso -Acabo de verle entrar a casa de Susan y sus padres no están… Sé que dije que no me metería, Jensen, pero antes no pasaban de tener una cita con una chica una vez al mes o algo así, pero esto ¿Entiendes que no está bien? Juegan con una chica y juegan el uno con el otro… No está bien, quien te quiere no te oculta–  
-Quizás yo no quiero salir del closet aún…- Se defendió el rubio, aunque en el fondo el pequeño se le encogió un poco, tomo sus libros y cuadernos para meterlos a la mochila -Sabes que no eres tú el problema, Dean…- Eso erizo todos sus sentidos, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y el nudo en la garganta se volvió frio en su columna - ¡No me digas, Dean! - Grito, sin pensárselo, al ver la cara de su padre y su hermano no tuvo más que tomar la mochila del taburete a su lado para salir de allí.  
Al salir de casa escucho a su padre llamarle un par de veces, pero miro el auto de los Novak fuera de la casa de Susan, el auto de sus padres no estaba y podía ver movimiento en su cuarto en el segundo piso: No era tan tonto pero el problema si era él. Marco a Misha por teléfono antes de subir a la moto, pero no contesto, estaba demasiado ocupado; siguió conduciendo.  
***  
Entro al granero y sus pensamientos cambiaron, estaba llorando un poco, pero lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que Castiel se iba a molestar por llegar sin permiso.   
-Lo siento – Fue lo primero que dijo; él moreno que estaba resolviendo unas ecuaciones en una pizarra estaba en silencio mirándole, era justo decir que Castiel estaba aterrado, no se suponía que la persona de la que estás enamorado entre a las seis de la tarde luciendo hermosa mientras llora y tú no puedas ni siquiera sonreírle o preguntar que tiene, no se supone que sea así. Abrió la boca eh intento decirle, pero nada salía, ni una sola palabra mientras el de la cazadora de cuero y jeans oscuros se sentaba en uno del puf que tenía en el suelo, el siguió mirándole con tanta atención, tratando de entender. Soltó su lápiz y lo guardo en el estante que estaba, Castiel nunca dejaba una ecuación a la mitad, incluso si le llevaba horas resolver un problema él la terminaba, pero Dean llego llorando a su granero y se olvidó de todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer su cerebro para centrarse en la única cosa que necesitaba su corazón.   
Normalmente él les decía a las personas si podían entrar a su granero, incluso a Misha, pero desde que el Winchester había estado viniendo a estudiar con él, cada vez se volvía mas como si deberá estar ahí, junto a él en todo momento; incluso cuando estaba en silencio haciendo como que leía los problemas, pero Castiel sabía que solo estaba tarareando una canción molesta, incluso entonces el moreno creía que debía quedarse ahí, ese era el orden natural de las cosas desde hace dos semanas. Estaba tan feliz porque antes él podía hablar solo del color de su cabelló, de su risa, el sonido de su voz pero ahora el tenia tantas cosas de Dean que incluso había algunas que no quería contar; la manera en que su pie golpeaba cada seis minutos exactos su taburete mientras estudiaban, como dibujaba el siete que para el siempre parecería un uno, como Dean decía “Cass” cuando se estaba riendo o “Castiel” cuando estaba a punto de dormirse de cansancio, también aprendió que aquel polvo que él creía caspa en Dean a veces era aserrín de su trabajo en el aserradero… Había aprendido tantas cosas y lejos de hacerle sentir satisfecho hacían que quisiera saber más, mucho más, así como saber porque Dean Winchester entraba a un granero llorando a las seis de la tarde.  
Quería decirle todo eso, pero nada salió por su boca y solo se quedó de pie un poco más cerca observándole -Estas llorando…- Aclaro después de un rato porque no sabía cómo hacer que el rubio le contara que pasaba, además que verle así le estaba creando una malestar en el estómago -No llores…- Repitió, el rubio le miro riendo en medio de sus lágrimas y Cass miro a otro lado porque la risa de Dean era una cosa pero la risa de Dean provocada por él le hacía sentir un poco de calor -No si ya me esperaba yo una respuesta así de tu parte…- Tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpió esperando que el moreno le volviera a mirar; otra persona lo último que hubiese querido ver en esta situación seria al hermano gemelo del tipo que te está engañando sin embargo, él no podía ver una sola cosa en la que Misha y Castiel fueran iguales. El ojiazul devolvió su rostro hasta el rubio lentamente, Jensen lo sabía y se quedó ahí esperando que le mirara, cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos el moreno dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa y el volvió a reírse - ¿Quieres saber porque lloro? -   
-Si…- Contesto el moreno sentándose frente a él, con cuidado el rubio le explico -Hay un chico que me gusta y yo le gusto ¿Entiendes? -  
-Se gustan…- Reitero Cass asintiendo -Entonces este alguien ahora está haciendo cosas que solo hacia conmigo con alguien mas – Siguió Dean jugando con sus manos, esperaba que no se enterara de que era su hermano -Ah, le gusta esa persona y ya no le gustas tú…- Termino de diagnosticas el ojiazul con una sonrisa, el ojiverde trago saliva intentando no reír y llorar al mismo tiempo porque sería un desastre -Supongo que sí, tienes razón… -  
-Tiene que dejar de gustarte…- Ahora si estaba llorando un poco más, él otro chico arrugo el entrecejo mirándole molesto -No llores, es molesto…-   
-Es que una vez que empiezo no puedo parar…- Castiel dio un resoplido levantándose para volver a su ecuación por que la razón para llorar de Dean le parecía absurda ¿Por qué le gustaba alguien tan idiota? A Dean debía gustarle alguien como Dean. -Está bien, pero no ensucies…- el ojiverde reclamo - ¿Cass me abrazas? -   
-No…- Tenia que intentarlo al menos; se secó las lágrimas pero apropósito hizo ruidos más altos, Castiel escribió dos números antes de ceder -Te puedo abrazar el jueves…- Era apenas Lunes, el Winchester se rio un poco pero debía contenerse para mantener el papel -Esta bien, llorare hasta el jueves entonces…- Eso hizo al moreno mirarlo arrugando el entrecejo mientras él seguía “llorando”; tomo el lápiz entre ambas manos pensándoselo, el rubio sabía que le estaba costando ares cuando al fin soltó el plumón -Uno pequeño…- El ojiverde se paró abriendo los brazos; Castiel era más pequeño pero por poco y cuando quedo frente al su barbilla tocaba con sus ojos -Voy a contar hasta tres, nada más…-   
-Vale, vale…- Aclaro su estudiante. No sabía por qué había venido con Cass, podría haber ido con Benny su mejor amigo o quedarse con su hermano, ir a algún lugar solo, pero su cerebro lo había tratado aquí, con un corazón roto en la mano por que su subconsciente creía que este lugar era tan seguro que podía repararlo: No se equivocaba. Cass no era solo un corazón roto curándose, era como miles de corazones saliendo de todos lados.  
Dejo que el moreno hiciera todo, acercarse y rodear su torso, el solo se limitó a imitarle; se preocupó de no apretar demasiado y de escuchar claramente como él contaba los números en voz alta. No quería que llegara al tres pero cuando llego tuvo que soltarlo y ambos se quedaron mirando, el ojiazul sonrió orgulloso porque era verdad, Dean ya no estaba haciendo esa molesta cosa sobre llorar y lo dejo volver a su puf en silencio mientras el volvía a su pizarra -Gracias, Castiel, me hacen feliz tus abrazos…- Si el novio de su hermano hubiese estado de frente al chico y no viendo su espalda se habría dado cuenta de lo rojo que estaba; como su boca se había entre abierto y sus manos tiritaban un poco, Cass sentía que su corazón comenzaría a caminar fuera de su cuerpo en cualquier momento asique tomo aire y lo aguanto dentro de el con la boca cerrada, busco su libro de estrellas y cuando sintió que se calmaba volvió hasta los pufs sentándose al lado de Dean que le miro sonriendo -Estaré cerca para que no llores y estés feliz…- Entonces Dean quería llorar por que se olvidó de Misha, se olvidó de Susan, de su padre, se olvidó de todo el mundo y solo pensó en cuanto quisiera que Cass fuera para él, que lo quisiera como él lo quería, tan fuerte que sentía que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo.


	4. "Te amo"

A las diez llevo a Castiel dentro de casa y la señora Novak le invito a cenar, el acepto preguntando también si podía esperar a Misha en su cuarto; hasta donde ella sabía ambos eran mejores amigos y el Winchester siempre había tenido libre acceso a todo en esa casa, no se negó en absoluto.   
Cass no había querido cenar con ellos en días y Clary estuvo tan feliz cuando el accedió a quedarse para acompañar a Dean; ella aún tenía que coser un par de cosas, pero era una de esas pequeñas oportunidades que la vida les permitía para disfrutar a su hijo, ella no iba a poner algo sobre eso asique preparo la comida favorita del ojiazul junto con su cansado esposo que más que ayudar se dedicaba a estorbar en la pequeña cocina americana mientras charlaba con Dean. Era su suegro, aunque él no lo supiera, y el rubio siempre estaba feliz de ver cuánto le agradaba a aquel hombre su presencia - ¿Supiste lo de Baltazar? - Interrogo, el chisme que, aunque a nadie le enorgullecía era la principal entretención en un lugar tan pequeño.   
Baltazar era el verdadero mejor amigo de Misha, desde que ellos se habían dado cuenta que debían elegir o ser novios o amigos por que las dos definitivamente no se les estaban dando bien; y claro que el Novak había terminado con el chico más popular del pueblo: Baltazar, él era bisexual abiertamente lo que había hecho que la gente se le alejara como si hubiese confesado tener lepra, aunque eso no hizo que se retractara en lo absoluto. Por eso años le conoció Misha, cuando no tenía un solo amigo y todos lo llamaban “Marica furtivo” o “Chupapollas y medio”; a ambos eso les había parecido una ofensa personal, pero lo habían tomado por el lado de que era increíblemente intolerante. Al final, Misha que era más apegado a eso de ser el abogado del diablo y causas perdidas le había invitado a almorzar cuando Dean falto por estar resfriado; no había mucha historia luego de eso, simplemente había conseguido su alma gemela que le seguía sin un solo retraso cuando se le iba la ficha (Trotes para los cuales un Winchester no se prestaba); cantar sobre la mesa de la cafetería, irse de fiesta fin de semana entero o simplemente ser populares; Dean, su novio, era más del estilo bajo perfil para sobrevivir, pero no se quejaba, el realmente estaba feliz de que alguien estuviera para Misha cuando él no podía por que se habían peleado o tenía que trabajar, aunque eso no quitaba que a veces lo colocara medio celoso como aquella vez que escucho mal una conversación y le dio tal paliza al pobre que ni siquiera se la devolvió porque como le diera un golpe a Jensen, Misha le daba otro peor. Era el pobre Baltazar solo contra el mundo.  
Al final resulto que solo había sido una broma entre amigos, Dean tuvo que ser su esclavo por una semana hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro chico se estaba aprovechando de su culpa, de todos modos, Baltazar ya sabía que ellos eran novios y ese tipo de bromas no estaban permitidas frente al Winchester.  
-Sí, algo me dijo Misha… ¿Por qué? -  
-Pues su madre esta tan afligida por que el no piensa casarse con la chica, es algo egoísta ¿No crees? - El rubio se rasco la garganta luego de tomar un sorbo de limonada, el vaso lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa -La verdad yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo en casar a alguien solo por un bebé, hasta donde se fue algo de una noche en una fiesta… El matrimonio y los hijos son dos cosas distintas, eso creo…- Miro a Clary Novak que le levanto el pulgar, al menos ella no lo querría matar; por algo era mejor amiga de su madre. El señor Novak, lleno de canas como estaba pareció meditar la frase de Dean y solo soltó un -Si, quizás sean jóvenes… De cualquier modo, me preocupa que Misha tenga las mismas costumbres que él… Tu siempre has sido tan tranquilo y responsable, no sé cómo pueden ser tan diferentes y llevarse tan bien- Bajo esos ojos verdes avergonzado “Si usted supiera” pero no lo dijo, mejor sonrió ampliamente eh hizo una broma -Sera la costumbre ya, que si no yo me las habría pirado…- Ambos rieron y un tímido Castiel cruzo la sala, tenía el cabello húmedo y una bata blanca abierta en el pecho le cubría el cuerpo completo, parecía quedarle grande por algunas tallas y tenía pequeñas gotitas estilando por todos lados.   
Si, Dean Winchester estaba enamorado de Castiel, pero no, Dean Winchester jamás había pensado en Castiel como un… ¿Igual? Las cosas que él amaba de Castiel, en su mayoría era de personalidad, su ternura, la inocencia, la inteligencia, su voz, pero él nunca se detuvo a pensar en que bajo esas camisas blancas y los sweaters sin mangas había un torso que lucía demasiado marcado, incluso un poco más que el de su hermano, no había pensado nunca que realmente el quisiera ver más de eso y definitivamente quería. Alejo los pensamientos mirando a otro lado con mejillas rojas; no lo pensaba por que dudaba mucho que Castiel si quiera pensara en el sexo alguna vez, no podía visualizar alguna forma en la que le interesara y si llegaba a ser, no sería por él. -Vestirme…- Dijo el moreno frente a su madre, el no veía nada de malo en estar ahí medio desnudo para Dean, nadie veía nada de malo siendo sincero, excepto el ojiverde que volvió a mirar una gotita que se escurría más allá de su torso, por primera vez imagino situaciones que involucraban a Castiel y sexo en la misma parte, quería detenerlas, todas esas imágenes, pero por Dios que no podía.   
“¿Esta esto bien?” “No, Dean, no toques ahí se siente raro”   
-Dios, estoy muy enfermo…- Murmuro sin querer, los señores Novak le quedaron mirando extrañados - ¿Qué dijiste, cariño? - Se apresuró a contestar ahogándose un poco -Nada, habla conmigo mismo…- Sonrió volviendo a beber limonada, tenía que dejar de ver tanto hentai que se le estaba yendo de las manos. Castiel insistió a su padre -Vestir…por favor- Su padre miro al reloj rezongando -Tu hermano ya debería estar aquí, yo tengo que terminar de arreglar este horno…- Entonces su madre tuvo la peor idea del mundo -Dean puede ayudarte ¿Verdad? Ambos sois chicos, no tiene nada…- Al rubio le estaba dando vértigo, ni siquiera sabía si podía pararse de esa silla y no estaba preparado para un Cass que no sabía secarse ni vestirse, no podía ayudarle con eso. No podía ni verle ¿Cómo iba a tocarle? Santo Dios, lo estaban probando desde el cielo, seguro. - ¡NO! - Grito Castiel robándole las palabras de la boca, aunque siendo sincero el habría dicho que si, por ayudar al prójimo y todo eso. -Dios, está bien, Cass, solo fue una idea, no tienes que gritarme…- El moreno no le tomo más atención y se devolvió a su cuarto con su madre detrás, el otro adolescente podría jurar que vio cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.   
De nuevo las imágenes a su mente, esperaba que no hubiera nada con leche en el menú o esta sería una cena muy larga.  
Dejo caer su cabeza en le mesa y el señor Novak hablo desde la cocina -Diecisiete años y no sabe vestirse, debería tener un castigo – Dean azoto nuevamente su cabeza con la madera de la mesa. Compasión, señor.   
***  
Misha llego a las once y media, todo el mundo estaba en cama ya e incluso Dean que se había quedado a esperarlo, el plan en principio había sido discutir con él, pero después de todos los pensamientos impuros que había tenido con su hermano esa noche, se sentía más infiel el que cualquier otra persona. El moreno entro con el teléfono en el oído maldiciendo contra su buzón de voz -Es el quinto mensaje que te dejo, Winchester, voy a matarte apenas te vea”; al parecer no era el único molesto y cuando dijo “Bo” desde la cama no palacio hacerle gracia a su novio que soltó el teléfono, estaba furioso, pero de a poco se desplomo cayendo de rodillas - ¿Te asustado de verdad? Misha, levántate, venga, hombre, no exageres…- Se asustó intentando ayudarlo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba llorando, no como el lloraba estoicamente si no con mocos y falta de aire - ¿Misha? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué tienes? - Decir que un millón de ideas pasaron por su mente en esos segundos seria quedarse corto, su mente busco posibles culpables, razones y como iba a cobrárselas en nanosegundos hasta que el contesto -Lo siento, lo siento mucho… Yo no quería… Jensen, soy un idiota… Lo siento tanto- Se abrazaba a su pierna aun llorando, él se congelo en su lugar y le acaricio el cabello cuando logro reaccionar -No seas tonto, cálmate… Levántate-  
-Perdóname… Lo único que pensaba era en cuanto daño iba a hacerte, tengo que decirte así… Tú no sabes lo que hice hoy, Jen, soy un hijo de puta…- Claro que sabía, pero ahora se replanteaba si valía tanto la pena viendo como estaba Misha, claramente no lo había disfrutado si llegaba llorando a casa, se suponía que ella era su novia y no lo justificaba, pero no había tenido muchas opciones porque estaban jugando con fuego… Después de todo eran niños, ambos, aunque les molestara oírlo. -Te perdono, está bien, solo deja de llorar…- El moreno tenia esos enormes ojos azules tan húmedos y las mejillas rojas, se pasó el antebrazo por la cara para limpiarse y el rubio sintió que le escocían un poco los ojos. Si, a veces ambos eran una nenazas. -No, Jensen, tienes que escucharme, hice algo horrible… Susan – Y volvía llorar como un niño; Dean se agacho un poco y le levanto, no trabajaba en el aserradero porque se le hiciera difícil levantar sesenta kilos hasta su regazo, Misha seguía llorando cuando él le abrazo y beso el cuello -Tu y Susa, lo se… ¿Lo hicieron, ¿no? Está bien…- Volvió a besarle, Misha aun sorbía su nariz. Sonaría cruel, pero si algo amaba Jensen de su novio era cuando lloraba, no con una película o frustración, cuando lloraba con el corazón, se sorbía la nariz, hacia ruidos graciosos y todo el paquete. Cuando Cass “cambio” Misha había visto a sus padres sufrir, su madre consumirse por la tristeza y su padre por el trabajo, el mundo volcarse para su hermano en explicaciones, diagnósticos, exámenes, mientras el solo quería saber porque su hermano ya no quería jugar carreras con él; nadie le había explicado, pero él no quería preocupar a sus padres asique lloraba con Dean, en la casa del árbol, ambos lloraban hasta que Mary los encontraba dormidos con las mejillas rojas abrazados. Al principio no era muy efectivo por que tenían cinco años y cuando Dean veía a su mejor amigo llorar él terminaba llorando también, pero con el tiempo había perfeccionado el arte de consolarle, ahora podía decir cosas que lo hicieran sentir mejor y quitaran algo de peso de sus hombros.   
Había leído una vez que todo el mundo hablaba de lo difícil que era ser autista, pero nadie dice lo difícil que es vivir con alguien que tiene autismo.   
Por eso Dean amaba sus llanto, le recordaba que este era Misha, su Misha, no el chico popular que con su risa y los ojos azules conquistaba a todo el mundo; era un niño pequeño que nunca pudo ser porque maduro de golpe para cuidar a su hermano mayor, era el chico que no importaba que hiciera siempre tenía miedo de decepcionar a sus padres, que a veces no sabía si su propio hermano lo quería, el chico que podría haber odiado a su hermano porque sus padres olvidaron todas sus exposiciones escolares por dos años por él, pero en cambio se levantaba cada mañana: lo vestía, le cuidaba de todo y no dejaba que nadie se metiera con él.  
Ese era el Misha que lloraba, ese que solo conocía él, ni siquiera el idiota de Baltazar. ¿Y que si por una vez se acostaba con una chica? Un maldito error no importaba, no para alguien que lo amaba como Dean.   
-Jensen… Tú no te lo mereces…- Y el ojiverde cerro sus ojos porque él no se lo merecía, no se merecía a Misha. No se merecía nada, pero le quería tanto. -Te perdono, dije y te amo… - Busco su bocas, labios húmedos y salados por las lágrimas, pero no le importo, eso logro cortarle el llanto de a poco asique le siguió besando hasta necesitar aire -Te amo, Misha, Te amo- Repitió, para el mismo, porque tenía que memorizarlo, porque este hombre era todo lo que necesitaba; basta de sueños tontos, él era su novio… Podía ser amigo de Cass, pero nada más, Cass jamás iba a darle esto, no.   
-También te amo, mucho…-   
Le empujo a la cama, bajo su cuerpo, sabían acoplarse perfectamente; ya no había besos incomodos o choques de dientes hace mucho, sus movimientos era uno solo, si Jensen iba a la izquierda el Novak automáticamente le seguiría. Por eso, no le costó nada levantar su sudadera negra hasta su pecho, lo escucho sorberse la nariz aún y soltó una risita -Cállate, tus padres van a oírnos…- Misha le miro y coloco ambas manos en su boca para tapar cualquier sonido, él rubio no pudo evitar sentir más ternura que otra cosa besando sus manos antes de volver a desabrochar su pantalón que era lo que deseaba, tomarle, hacerle suyo hasta que se le borraran las manos de cualquier otra persona.   
Hasta que estuviera seguro que era solo suyo.  
Sin que se dieran cuenta, la puerta se cerró desde fuera. Castiel mantenía la mano aun en el pomo repasando mentalmente más que las imágenes las palabras “Te amo”; en su mente, no entendía que significaban muy bien, pero sabía que él nunca podría decírselas a Dean y no por que no las sintiera, solo es que no podía… Le dolía tanto el pecho pensando eso, tampoco entendía bien eso, no sabía que podía llorar para sacar ese dolor, el no había vuelto a llorar desde los cuatro años y ¿Cómo iba a saber que tenía que hacerlo ahora? Golpeo su brazo repetidas veces mientras volvía a su cuarto contando los pasos hasta su cuarto, enojado era algo que conocía, así le decía su mamá a eso cuando él quería romper todo en su cuarto… Feliz era eso cuando Dean le había abrazado hoy… Triste desde ahora iba a ser cuando te das cuenta que no eres especial para tu persona especial.   
Se metió a su cuarto en silencio, se sentó sobre la cama y abrazo sus rodillas sin saber que más hacer; el sentía muchas cosas por Dean, podía mostrarle su estrella favorita o prepararle pie, él podía hacer un dibujo, quedarse a comer aunque odiara la mesa de madera, él podía dejarle sentar en sus pufs sin que pidiera permiso y podía darle abrazos de tres o cuatro si quería para no llorar… pero él no era suficiente porque Misha podía besarle en muchos lugares, abrazarlo todo el día, charlar mucho, mirarle a los ojos y Misha podía decirle “Te amo”.  
El no merecía a Dean y dolía, dolía mucho.


	5. Dame una oportunidad

Dean sabía que su padre estaría molesto mañana y lo castigaría, pero él era casi un adulto ya, podía dormir en casa de su novio un día, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo haría y estaba emocionado.  
Ridículo, lo sabía, después de todo lo que había pasado él se venía a emocionar con esto.  
Eran las dos de la mañana y Misha roncaba, su papá también roncaba, pero su madre parecía inmune a eso… o eso creía el, pero debía ser una de esas cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo porque el definitivamente no podía acostarse ahí y fingir que no escuchaba los llamados yeti que estaba lanzando su novio. Si era justo el también roncaba asique se levantó en silencio, guardando el zapato que iba a lanzarle por la cabeza.   
Le había enviado un mensaje a su padre por la tarde, hasta ahora encendía el teléfono y veía las respuestas que iban desde “¡¡Mas te vale volver a casa Winchester!!” hasta un “Mamá y papá están peleando Dean” de su hermano, ese último era el que le preocupaba pues odiaba que sus padres pelearan por su culpa y que Sam los escuchara, no peleaban seguido, pero a nadie le gusta escuchar a sus padres pelear de cualquier modo. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de arándano, que sabía era el favorito de Castiel y por eso siempre había tanto, sin azúcar ni agua, solo arándano molido… A veces llevaba leche, pero muy poca - ¿Estad desnudo? - Pregunto una voz muy baja a su espalda, al girarse vio a Castiel cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos como un niño, Dean sonrió quitándole las manos de los ojos para mirarse en ellos -Tengo ropa interior, está bien que mires…- “De todos modos jamás tendrás pensamientos como los que yo tuve contigo” Aclaro mentalmente, el moreno obedeció demasiado bien a la última parte por que vaya que miro antes de pasar de largo al refrigerador a sacar una botella azul que decía “Castiel” -Tuvieron sexo…- Dijo finalmente, Dean se trapico un poco pero intento no alterarse o avergonzarse; no sabía si debía hablarle de eso a Castiel, podía tener diecisiete años pero aun no entendía porque la gente mentía o Misha tenía una novia y un novio, asique siguió en silencio -Los escuche…- Aclaro él, automáticamente por la mente del Winchester pasaron miles de ideas sobre los señores Novak escuchándole “la charla”, su madre diciéndole lo avergonzaba que estaba… Dios.  
-Lo siento… pensé que todos dormían – Castiel confundido ladeo la cabeza y arrugo el entrecejo -Es normal, mamá dice que las personas que se quieren mucho hacen eso…-   
-Pero tú no tendrías que haber escuchado, Cass, por eso lo siento…- El ojiazul pareció no escucharlo o ponerle atención como cuando el tema de la plática se le hacía aburrido, tomo unas galletas de otra caja que decía “Castiel” también y las coloco en un plato con dedicación -¿Es divertido?- Si, probablemente no debía hablar de esto con Cass pero ya era tarde, el ojiazul no le miraba a los ojos, el mantenía la vista en la pared detrás del pero seguía estando atento a su respuesta -Divertido no es la palabra que usaría pero se siente bien… ¿Seguro que tu mamá te habla de esto?- El toco su pecho como dándole énfasis a lo que iba a decir -A mí y a Misha, a los quince… Condones – Le señalo a él y supo que era un “¿Y tú?”, se rio un poco sentándose en el taburete de la cocina con su jugo de arándanos robado -Fue mi papá, nos dio una banana a mí y a Sam, dos condones y quien lo colocaba primero se quedaba con su moto – Trato que sonara como broma pero Cass no se rio, todo lo que hizo fue aclarar que Dean había ganado por que tenía la moto, no entendía que era gracioso y pensó que lo haría cuando tuviera novio como Misha o Dean.   
\- ¿Qué haces despiertos a esta hora? - Interrogo el rubio enjuagando su vaso, los ojos azules mar brillaron por unos segundos -Estrellas, miro estrellas a escondidas… Su- Coloco su dedo sobre sus labios; Su hermano tenia sexo a escondidas, después de un tipo de pelea y Castiel se escabullía de su cuarto para ver estrellas, con diecisiete años quería ver estrellas, no porno, no un culto satánico. Estrellas… Es que ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse? Conocer a Cass creyendo que no te enamorarías era como ser lanzado sobre una jaula de leones y esperar que fueran vegetarianos. Él amaba la carne realmente. - ¿Me muestras? -   
-Tienes que vestirte – Le corto el moreno llevando todo lo que había cogido hasta el granero, Jensen asintió sonriendo - ¿Y si me visto? -   
-Bueno…- Elevo los hombros dirigiéndose de vuelta al granero, le esperaría allá.   
Y Jensen que estaba tan emocionado de despertar por primera vez con Misha, amaneció en un granero hablando de constelaciones mientras bebía jugo de naranja y comía galletas sin azúcar mientras su novio roncaba en su cuarto.   
***  
\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Interrogo Sam al ver entrar a su hermano por la ventana -Donde Misha… Le avise a mamá-   
-Papá y mamá van a matarte – El rubio lo sabía, pero no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro de todos modos -Pregúntame que hice…-  
-No quiero saber, me lo puedo imaginar, gracias – Reclamo Sam al ver su lesiva felicidad -No eso, estuve con Cass, me abrazo y amanecimos viendo estrellas – El castaño miro que eran as once y era muy temprano para estar drogado - ¿Estas sonriendo así por eso? -  
-Si ¿No te parece increíble? -  
-Te digo que nuestros padres van a matarte y tu sonríes por que viste estrellas ¿Eres idiota o algo? - Mary Winchester que había entrado al cuarto apenas escucho esa frase y se unió -Espero que hayan sido estrellas muy bonitas porque estas en serios problemas, Winchester – Dean trago saliva, ahora la sonrisa si se le había ido de la cara -Hola, Mamá…-   
-A la sala, ya – Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado y antes de que Sam pudiera gritar victoria volvió a reiterar -Ambos, rápido – Yo único que pudo hacer el pelilargo fue lanzarse un libro a su hermano mientras murmuraban “Estamos muy castigados”.  
Mary se sentó en el sofá frente a sus hijos -Estoy muy molesto…- Comenzó John nada más sentarse al lado de su mujer - ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche? - Interrogo mirando a Dean fijamente, el rubio sonrió falsamente y Sam hablo por él -No lo vas a creer, pero ahora se le dice mirar estrellas…- Su hermano mayor le golpeo en las costillas -Estaba en casa de Misha, les envié un mensaje...- Su madre se alteró entonces - ¡¿Y un mensaje debería ser suficiente?! Tienes diecisiete no veinte uno, Jensen, no te mandas solo…- Como odiaba esa frase, si tuviera treinta seguiría sin mandarse solo, pero ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a pensar cuando soltaron la otra bomba - ¿Hace cuánto tú y Misha tienen relaciones? - Entonces todos los colores se le fueron al rostro, podía hablar de sexo, podía tener sexo, podía discutir sobre sexo, pero no con sus padres… ¿Qué no había una ley no escrita sobre que tus padres deben pensar que eres virgen hasta que te cases? Busco ayuda en su padre, pero este solo insistió -Contesta…- Miro a Sam, que estaba igual de molesto que él, probablemente porque no quería saber y porque sabía que si le habían llamado el seguía en el interrogatorio -Ayer…- Eh intento parecer avergonzado para que le creyeran, pero hasta su madre le rodo los ojos mirando a su padre, John insistió -Jensen, se serio…-   
-Me dañan…- Murmuro como una dama que es atacada en su pureza, termino por dar una segunda opción más creíble -Hace unos cuatro meses…- Mary terminaba por molestarse un poco -No quiero sonar machista, pero sois dos hombres, adolescentes con hormonas ¿Y me vas a mentir así? - Se rindió, boto aire dejando sus manos sobre sus rodillas -En algún momento después de cumplir quince que no recuerdo, quizás tenia catorce o quizás dieciséis… ¿Eh saciado la curiosidad de todo el mundo? ¿Algún detalle más que quieran saber? - Sam entonces levanto la mano como si fuera una clase, parecía ser el único que no se enteraba bien de lo que estaba pasando - ¿Fue también la primera vez que la pusiste? Porque ya sabes en esa situación- Gracias a Dios Mary fue quien lo callo con una mirada de hielo, el pelilargo bajo susurro -Pensé que era en serio… No tienen que mirarme así- Al final Mary fue quien volvió a hablar - ¿Se están cuidando verdad? Porque, aunque no vaya a haber ningún bebé hay otras cosas… ¿Sabes eso? -   
-Claro que lo sé, nos cuidamos todo el tiempo…- John le miraba analizaste desde la espalda de su madre, bien, su padre podía ser pastor, pero era intimidante con esa cara -Casi todo el tiempo…- Su padre le seguía viendo y se levantó del asiento - ¡No sé porque estamos hablando de esto! Me cuido, se usar un condón, fin se acabó…- Quería irse, pero las palabras de su padre le dejaron helado -Queremos que te hagas el examen de VIH, tú y Misha…- No miro a ningún lugar, ni si quiera al piso o al pobre Sammy que estaba como un simple adorno en el sofá. Después de unos segundos se volteo ofendido - ¿Disculpa? Saben que el que sea un chico no lo hace más propenso a una enfermedad, ¿verdad? - Su padre le bajo los aires de ofendido con una frase -Si, lo sabemos, pero que sea el chico que se acuesta con Susan y contigo, si… No quieres que nos metamos en tu relación, bien, llévala como quieras, pero aun pagamos tu seguro médico y nos meteremos en eso si queremos…-   
-Misha no es ese tipo de persona, que lo haya hecho con Susan no quiere decir que vaya acostándose con todo el jodido pueblo – Busco en los ojos de su madre algún tipo de apoyo, ella bajo la vista unos segundos pensando en que decirle para no sonar tan dura como su esposo -Cariño, te creo, si tu confías en Misha y está a sido la única vez, está bien… Tu sabes cómo haces las cosas, pero ¿Y Susan? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Quién dice que no se ve con otro chico? - “O otra chica” agrego Sam, su padre le hizo una seña para que se callara y volvió a su modo planta. - ¿Pondrías las manos al fuego por ella? – Eso hizo al rubio bajar un poco sus revoluciones, pero no del todo, venia recién saliendo del shock de perdonar una infidelidad al amor de su vida y parecía que todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a refregárselo en la cara; como si por que no se viera mal eso lo hiciera de hierro. Sin embargo, se calló todo eso porque sus padres estaban realmente preocupados y él estaba seguro que no era así, solo le sacarían un poco de sangre, pero luego ellos estarían tranquilos, era un simple trámite -Bien… Está bien, lo hare, pero no aquí, todo el mundo sabrá que me lo hice y hasta el resultado, iré a la ciudad con Misha el fin de semana que viene…- Su madre sonrió agradecida -Gracias, cariño, solo queremos cuidarte…-   
-Sí, y avergonzarme…-  
-Mis dos cosas favoritas- Dijo su padre golpeando su hombro antes de salir a la cocina, Sammy entonces gritoneo - ¡¿Y a mí para que me llamaron?! ¡¿Tuve que escuchar la plática por nada?!-   
-Oh no, es tu día de hacer el desayuno… Quiero tortilla de huevo – Tres yo también se escucharon; el menor grito que los odiaba a todos por igual mientras iba a la cocina. Dean se quedó ahí pensando en el examen, en Misha, en como con un par de palabras sus visiones de las cosas cambiaban. Ayer se había tomado lo de Susan con calma, pero ahora se sentía un idiota ¿Por qué tenía que aguantar eso? ¿Por qué Misha no podía ser un poco como Baltazar y admitir que le quería a él? “Quizás ya no le gustas tú” Esas habían sido las palabras de Castiel, quizás tenía razón… Y si le gustaba Susan, y si ayer lloraba por eso, no por el sexo si no por quererla. El también lloraba por querer a Castiel a veces, las manos de su madre en sus hombros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas asustado? - De hecho, el examen era su última preocupación. Tomo la mano de su madre y se fijó en lo entretenido que estaba su padre con Sammy como para que no los escuchara -Crees que papá sería igual si supiera…- Miro a la cocina avergonzado -Supiera de las cartas, de Cass…- La mujer rubia miro a su esposo con una sonrisa ladina -Cariño, no hay nada que pruebe que esas cartas las escribió Cass… Yo te creo, sé que tú conoces a Misha como para saber que no lo hizo el, pero ¿Y que si las escribió Castiel? No tengo problema con él, amor, pero mírate, estas preocupado por esas cartas que fueron cuando tenías catorce en vez de que tu novio podría haberte engañado: detienes tu vida por el sueño de que Cass está enamorado de ti… - Acaricio su mejilla con cariño – Aunque él estuviera enamorado de ti ¿De qué vale si jamás va a decírtelo o demostrártelo? Es como si no lo estuviera… Vive la realidad, Jensen – Su padre desde la cocina al verlos grito enérgico - ¡No te salvaras del castigo por poner ojos de perros! Debes lavar mi carro…-   
-Ya va, papá…- Contesto intentando reír con su familia.  
***  
Llamo a Misha, pero no le contesto; Benny, su mejor amigo le dijo que fuera a su casa por la tarde hasta que tocara su turno de trabajar, pero por alguna razón hoy no tenía ganas de ello, quiso ir al cerro lleno de manzanos por donde corrían de pequeños, donde jugaban a piratas o correros de fórmula uno dependiendo del día. Tenía tanta nostalgia por aquellos días, cuando lo único que le preocupaba era que haría su madre para cenar y si habría postre. Se sentó bajo un manzano y saco un libro de animales, si, a Dean Winchester le gustaba leer enciclopedias de animales, como sabía que era raro lo hacía aquí donde nadie podía juzgarle. A veces invitaba a Misha para que se riera de él un rato porque le gustaba escuchar su risa, hubo un tiempo en que era su sonido favorito del mundo, que podía mirar a su novio por horas sin aburrirse, recordaba ese sentimiento, pero no recordaba cuando se había acabado. Antes, cuando no hablaba con Castiel era más fácil, recordar ese sentimiento y hacer lo que se supone que hacia cuando era real, ahora que su corazón (no su cerebro) creía que tenían una oportunidad no le dejaba hacer nada de eso, estúpido, como si tuviéramos alguna real oportunidad le contestaba su cerebro; sabía que tenía que terminar con Misha, quizás quería a Susan, quizás no pero no era justo de ninguna manera que él le quisiera a media… Pero le había querido por tanto tiempo, habían estado juntos desde el preescolar, habían cumplido sueños juntos, tenía una vida con él ¿Iba a perder todo eso por un chico que ni siquiera les miraba a los ojos demasiado tiempo? Sonaba estúpido y lo era, asique por eso siempre que su corazón decía “Hazlo” el recordaba la primera vez que se rompió las rodillas en la bicicleta a los ocho, los gemelos estaban en la calle con él, Castiel a unos metros y Misha en el segundo piso. Fue el segundo el que corrió y casi se cae por las escaleras para venir a verle, Castiel no le había tomado más que dos segundos de atención… Eso era lo que el necesitaba, alguien que se preocupara por igual de él, no alguien que digiera que llorar es molesto.   
El problema es que Castiel aparecía en el horizonte y el perdía todas esas buenas ideas, lo único que recordaba era lo que quería no lo que necesitaba.   
-Lloras mucho…- Dijo alguien a su lado, escuchaba unos pies trotar en su lugar y cuando levanto la vista pudo ver a Castiel con el cabello sudado, en ropa deportiva mirándole a él. Sin pedir permiso el moreno se sentó a su lado y paso una mano sobre sus hombros, estaba pegajoso y apestaba, pero al rubio no pudo importarle menos, Castiel lo estaba abrazando, aunque fuera por sobre los hombros - ¿Tu trotas? – Al Novak que no le costaba mucho cambiar de tema asintió mirando sus zapatillas llenas de tierra -Todos los días a las cuatro y media… Me gusta – El ojiverde dejo sus ojos vagar por todo el paisaje, la pequeña brisa y el color de las ojos contra el sol -Es hermoso… pero hace un calor de los cojones como para trotar -Se dio cuenta que Cass seguía sin quitar el brazo de su hombro y aunque trataba de lucir como que no le molestaba él sabía que si asique se secó las lágrimas pequeñas volviendo a sonreír -Estoy bien, gracias, ya me hiciste feliz con estar aquí…- Cass sonrió algo avergonzado cubriendo su cara con una mano; el rubio disfruto de eso intentando quitarle la mano -¿Te has sonrojado? ¿Te gusta oír que me haces feliz? - Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver como el moreno asentía aun sonriendo… Quizás, solo quizás. -Dame un abrazo de verdad ¿Si? Uno pequeñito – Castiel que apenas se había descubierto la cara, ahí tendido sobre el césped le miro unos segundos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos como un niño pequeño. El Winchester se quedó helado mirando una manzana en la tierra seca por el sol, le abrazaba con fuerza, arrugando su ropa; todo se le olvido excepto los brazos de Castiel que estrujo de la misma manera que él.   
Lo escuchaba contar “mil uno” hasta llegar al minuto donde le soltó, Cass volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte y Dean seguía mirándole porque no entendía como alguien, completamente sudado podía ser la persona más hermosa que el había visto, con el sol cayéndole tan directo podía ver pequeños mechones de cabello más claro en la frente que deseo tocar, pero se detuvo a sí mismo - ¿Qué paso con abrazos solo los jueves? -  
-Me gusta hacerte feliz – El sonrió abriendo su libro nuevamente, le saco una hoja seca del hombro al ojiazul y la metió entremedio de las paginas sin que él se diera cuenta - ¿Te gusta hacer feliz a las personas? Creí que no te gustaba estar con todas esas molestas personas…- Repitió el mismo tono que había usado el otro en una de sus tardes de estudio -No, me gusta hacerte feliz…- El corazón se le estaba pegando a la garganta y Castiel jamás iba a enterarse porque estaba fijo mirando las abejas revolotear alrededor de unas flores, trago saliva volviendo a cerrar el libro -¿Solo a mí?- Se permitía ser un poco pretensioso de vez en cuando si la otra persona no se daba cuenta, Cass tardo en contestar -Y a mamá, papá y Misha…- Eso lo hizo sentirse avergonzado por haber sido tan estúpido tan de gratis, cogió pasto que corto para jugar con ella entre sus dedos -Como un hermano, es genial…- El ojiazul no le miraba pero se estaba desesperando por que no veía porque Dean no podía entender lo que él quería decir, habían visto estrellas toda la noche y él estaba seguro que Jensen le entendía mejor que nadie ¿Por qué no entendía esto?.  
Dean había decidido dejar en paz a Castiel después de que el moreno había decidido ser dejado en paz, estaba ahí mirando los bichos en silencio aún y el leía su libro de animales divertido, de pronto lo vio meterse a su mochila para sacar un lápiz, era de pasta rojo pero esas reglas de que no podías escribir con rojo no parecían importarle al ojiazul que corto una flor a la cual aún rondaba una abeja, la dejo entre las hojas del libro frente a sus ojos y escribió “Me gustas, Dean” Así, simple, solo dos palabras y su nombre antes de salir corriendo de nuevo, no se volteo a mirar ni una sola vez.   
La abeja no se detuvo hasta estar en su flor de nuevo, Dean seguía mirando la nota en la esquina de su libro en silencio, por fuera parecía que n le pasara nada, pero por dentro quería llorar, saltar y gritar todo al mismo tiempo… Por qué esa era la letra, no la de Misha, no era un mal entendido, no era una fantasía de su mente a los catorce: Esa letra era igual a la de todas esas cartas que decían lo mismo “Me gustas”.   
Él le gustaba a Castiel y a Dean le encantaba Castiel. ¿Acaso había una persona más afortunada en todo el mundo? Solo ellos dos.


	6. Malas decisiones

Misha vio la llamada perdida al llegar a su casa, eran como las dos de la mañana había olvidado el teléfono allí… Había un mensaje que decía “Te necesito” de Dean, pero él no había estado ahí para contestarlo, pero siendo justo se habría sentido peor si hubiese estado con Susan, esta vez solo estaba con Baltazar consolándolo por décima vez en la semana por que tenía que conseguir un trabajo y despedirse de su vida de soltero irresponsable. Él esperaba jamás correr la misma suerte que su mejor amigo y que el día que él tuviera sus propios hijos fuera después de una larga serie de discusiones con Dean hasta que finalmente alquilaran un vientre o adoptaran uno.   
Eso estaba claramente planeado para más allá de los treinta, él no era como Dean que adoraba a los niños. No, y no.  
De cualquier modo, quedaba tiempo para eso y lo que ahora le preocupaba era su novio; Cass no quería irse a dormir aún, aunque le gustaba cuidar de su hermano mientras sus padres descansaban de tanto trabajar, ahora estaba un poquitín desesperado por salir corriendo de allí a ver que tenía su novio; le marco un par de veces de vuelta, pero sabía que Jensen estaba trabajando y no saldría hasta media hora más -Tienes que ir a dormir, Cass… - Le hablo soltando la revista que estaba leyendo hace un rato, la dejo sobre la mesa de centro y su hermano pronto se levantó a meterla debajo preocupado de cuidar el orden -No puedo…- Dijo, Misha ya se había dado cuenta, que su gemelo fuera autista no quería decir que no tuvieran “aquella” conexión con la que podía saber cuándo algo le presionaba el pecho, lo único que hacia el autismo por ellos era hacer mas difícil comprenderla porque obviamente a Castiel no lo asustaban ni preocupaban las mismas cosas que a él, a veces eran cosas más simples como una palabra o una idea -¿Sabes por qué?- Pregunto sentándose bien, estaban en la sala de la casa con una luz azul que el había comprado para su hermano porque era su color favorito y era justo que la usara cuando era una noche en donde nadie más que ellos estaba despierto -Dean…- Dijo después de un rato, así que no era el único preocupado por su novio; visto de cierta manera era bueno y es que Misha siempre quería verle el lado bueno a las cosas. Se permitió vagar un poco por la manera de actuar de su hermano e insistió - ¿Le viste hoy? -   
-Si… Lloraba – Soltó finalmente, Misha trago saliva, asique tenia razones para estar preocupado, lo que fuera que tenía el Winchester era importante - ¿Te dijo por qué? -   
-Porque alguien que él quiere ya no lo quiere – Conto mecánicamente; claro que su gemelo jamás sabría que repetía cosas al azar y su verdadera preocupación era la declaración que le había hecho a Dean. Misha trago saliva pesado, agradecía que Jensen no le hubiese contado las cosas con nombres porque a la hora que pudiera entender que era él quien había hecho llorar a su Dean no iba a querer hablarle más.   
-Iré a hablar con él ¿Si? Y te daré una de tus pastillas para la ansiedad, vas a dormir bien- Fue al anaquel por la pastilla, pero cuando volvió Castiel estaba rascando su ojo con sueño, ya no necesitaba la pastilla pues el sueño parecía finalmente vencido a su hermanito. Le llevo a la cama y recostó, lo último que le dijo antes de dormir fue – Lo siento- Misha se rio y beso su frente por que él pensó que se refería a tenerle despierto hasta tan tarde, Castiel lo decía en serio y no entendió su risa porque él sabía que cuando te declaras al novio de tu hermano algo está mal.   
***  
Estaba sucio y gruñón; eran las tres de la mañana y su madre llamo para saber si trabajaría hoy hasta muy tarde y si quería que su padre fuera por él, Jensen tenia tantas cosas que pensar que irse en moto iba a ser un buen plan, aunque pensándolo bien no sabía si quería estar mucho tiempo a solas consigo mismo en esta situación. Había cortado el trocito de hoja del libro y le había guardado con el resto de cartas en el cofre bajo su cama, ese que nadie revisaba porque todos creían que tenía porno gay, lo miro por unas dos horas, no es que hubiera mucho que leer o que reflexionar sobre lo que ahí decía: Estaba claro, le gustaba a Cass, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Él podía ver por qué le gustaba Castiel, era tierno e inteligente, sus ojos eran hermosos como las olas del mar, pero él veía que tipo de cosas le gustaban realmente a Castiel; estrellas y física, él no tenía nada parecido a estrellas o física, Dean era justo como todo lo opuesto a estrellas y física.   
Pero ¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? Él le gustaba a Castiel, ese era su problema por qué ya era asunto del Novak.   
Salió de la fábrica despidiéndose de algunos otros chicos que trabajaban allí también, algunos conocidos de sus padres que siempre enviaban saludos y cuando fue a buscar su moto todo lo que se encontró fue la camioneta de los Novak con Misha de pie pateando una piedra -Hola, tu…- Saludo con lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa; el moreno solo mantenía sus manos en su espalda. No mucha gente salía a esta hora del aserradero, no podían saludarles como siempre sin embargo Misha le entrego una rosa, cortada de su patio probablemente y por la que sería regañado por su madre mañana… Eso la hacía más valiosas que las de la florería -Era para mi novio, pero de pronto eh decidido que los hombres sucios de aserrín me gustan más…- El rubio se rio acorralándolo contra la puerta de la camioneta, metió sus zapatos de seguridad a la carrocería y un par de herramientas que eran suyas para poder colocar su mano al costado de su cuerpo. Los pocos autos que habían venido a buscar al resto de la gente se habían ido y la oscuridad solo se iluminaba por un foco mal trecho a unos siete metros además de los focos del aserradero que estaban aún más lejos, solo eran un par de sombras al lado de la camioneta -A mí también me gustan sucios, de seguro puedo ensuciarte un poco también…- Se pegó a su cuerpo un poco más, Misha miro en todas direcciones procurando que no hubiera nadie -Pueden vernos…-   
-No hay nadie y quiero refregarme contigo- Añadió; lo que realmente quería era algo que le sacara todos los pensamientos estúpidos de su cabeza, que lo noqueara un rato y lo que llevara a su lugar feliz; Misha era un hermoso lugar feliz desde hace tanto que agradeció que el moreno soltara una risa sin resistirse -Eres un guarro, y yo que te traigo una rosa…-   
-Oh, si es por eso también te tengo un regalo por aquí – Se burló dándole énfasis al abrir más sus ojos mientras empujaba su cadera contra la del otro, el ojiazul le miro a los ojos un largo rato y se dio cuenta que había algo que no estaba bien, algo roto aunque fuera un poquito pero no pregunto; quería hacer feliz a Jensen asique le beso sujetando sus mejillas y metió la rosa en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta -Voy a buscar mi regalo entonces…- Le susurró al oído, metió su mano dentro del pantalón sin preámbulos, Dean quedo helado viendo que aunque no había “nadie” que los pudiera ver seguían estando en medio de la calle -Misha…- Reclamo cuando sintió esos dedos tantearlo en todo su largo -¿No que muy machito?- Se burló su novio besando bajo su cuello, justo donde la tierra y el aserrín terminaban, ahí cubría la camiseta que el moreno estaba tirando con fuerza hacia abajo -Ahora te aguantas…- Termino de decir el ojiazul, apretó su pulgar en la hendidura de su polla y le repaso con el hasta la base, irónicamente Dean estaba preocupado de que no se le cayeran los pantalones. Se sujetó de la camiseta de Misha cuando quito su mano para escupir en ella y así tener una mejor lubricación al pasar su mano en movimientos mucho más largos, soltó un pequeño gemido y apoyo su frente en su hombro cerrando los ojos con la boca entre abierta más las mejillas rosadas; Misha estaba teniendo un perfecto espectáculo ahora mismo, de su favorita. -Pelee con mi padre…- Soltó de pronto su novio, no parecía un buen momento ni para la charla ni la paja, pero Misha no detuvo ninguna; apretó más sus dedos y hablo - ¿Por mi culpa de nuevo? -   
-Si…- Apretó un poco más el agarre de su mano en la camiseta y el moreno supuso que estaba yendo por buen camino al volverlo oír suspirar, a estas alturas el ya había descubierto la mayoría de las maneras de cómo hacerlo completamente al gusto del Winchester. -Dos peleas por mi tan seguidas no parece como si fuera el yerno perfecto…- Le beso el cuello; hacia el hombro y volvió a besar sus labios: Dean ya no estaba en la conversación en absoluto. -Hablaremos en la camioneta, chico sucio…-   
-Asique ¿Exámenes de VIH? - Reitero Misha deteniendo su auto fuera de la casa de los Winchester, ya estaban ambos con toda la seriedad disponible para una plática; apenas les delataba una pequeña manchita blanca en la camiseta del moreno. Dean asintió a su pregunta bastante avergonzado por que en principio ni siquiera había sido su idea y no sabía cómo Misha iba a reaccionar: Ofendido o -Yo no eh estado con nadie más, pero si eso hará a tus padres odiarme un poco menos, bien…-  
\- ¿Nadie más? - Soltó de pronto Jensen mordiéndose la lengua porque realmente no quería pelear por algo que supuestamente ya estaba solucionado, sin embargo, el ojiazul tampoco se lo cobro bajando de la camioneta para ayudarle con la moto -Además de Susan, si – Insistió, le tomo unos segundos seguir la frase -Terminare con ella, mañana – Él rubio se alteró, de pronto su enojo se estaba transformando en otra cosa… una especie de pánico -Pero pensara que-  
\- ¿Que la use? Sí, es justo lo que quiero que piense… Ella y sus amigas le van a contar al resto, seré el mejor amigo del tipo que embarazo a una chica que no quiere y que además utilizo a una pobre dama para saciar sus instintos, estoy bien con ello mientras no tenga que fingir que soy hetera un día más – Habían bajado ya la moto y la dejaron en el antejardín de la casa, tomo la mano del rubio antes que se alejara luego de cerrar la carrosa y lo atrajo hasta poder abrazarlo -Estaremos bien… Tengo que conseguir un trabajo y ahorrar para el próximo año, ya solo queda uno para que nos vayamos juntos y no quiero que pienses que quiero a alguien más – A Dean le estaban saliendo mariposas de los oídos al escucharlo, verlo siendo sincero mientras miraba sus ojos. No pensaba que Misha realmente creyera en los sueños que habían hecho juntos - ¿Es en serio? ¿Harás todo eso por mí?- El moreno sujeto su barbilla con una sonrisa -Por mí también, soy feliz si tu estas feliz y admitámoslo esto de las novias fue una horrible idea desde el principio – Le dejo un pequeño beso que Dean correspondió quitando su mano, sujeto su nuca para atraerlo más a él pero antes que se inspirara un poco más escucho la voz de alguien desde la puerta de la casa -¡Winchester, dentro!- John estaba en la puerta mirando toda la escena, Misha le agito una mano en el aire como saludo y ambos se dieron la sonrisa más irónica que hubiera existido mientras ventrílocuamente le susurraban a sus parejas “Como lo odio”. Mary solo rodo los ojos al igual que su hijo y sacudió la cabeza diciéndole que les dejara solos, John no le hizo el menor caso y no estuvo contento hasta que su hijo mayor estaba dentro de casa.   
***  
Habían pasados dos días desde ese loco día, estaba en casa de Benny sobre una vieja hamaca mientras su amigo arreglaba el auto de un vecino, así era como se ganaba la vida cuando no le iba bien en los estudios como a él y además no le gustaba el aserradero que prácticamente le daba trabajo a todo el mundo -Es un idiota… No es que me sorprenda viniendo de él, pero se supera cada vez – Aclaro su mejor amigo, a diferencia de Micha que había elegido a Baltazar por eso de ayuda al prójimo, Benny y él se habían conocido cuando Dean lo escucho molestar a su hermano menor, Sam no quería ser defendido por su hermano mayor, pero nadie le pregunto y antes de que alguien reaccionar ellos dos estaban dándose una paliza. Ahora eran mejores amigos y Benny llamaba idiota a Sam una o dos veces al día sin asustar a nadie, bueno, siendo justos Mary aún se preocupaba un poco -No importa, es mi padre de cualquier modo y algo de razón tendrá… - Benny le dio la razón elevando los hombros antes de comenzar a dar patadas al auto que no quería ceder el puto tornillo -¿Y por qué no lo traes un día?- El rubio se alteró levantando medio cuerpo de la hamaca -¡¿A mi padre?!- El otro chico rodo los ojos -A Castiel, tu, el, Sam y yo… Podemos hacer algo, dijiste que necesitaba más amigos – Dean se lo pensó y lo descarto volviendo a su posición anterior -Le asusta la gente, yo llevo años yendo a su casa y apenas me habla…-   
\- ¿Y a quien no le asusta la gente? Sobre todo, este pueblo… Puede pasar a saludar un día e ir soltando de a poco, tampoco te vas a poner como su hermano de “No me lo miren ni me toquen” – Tomo una llave corona, la más grande y tomo impulso para darle más golpes al pedazo de motor, el Winchester ni se inmuto impulsado la hamaca con la punta del pie para que se moviera un poco más hacia los lados, Quería mecerse. -Sabes de lo que hablo, Benny…-   
-Sí, tu libro dice esto y aquello, pero en mi experta opinión no todas las personas que tienen un resfriado son iguales…- Se rio un poco Benny siempre tenía esa visión del mundo que él creía que todo el mundo debería tener, esperaba no perderle nunca, aun así, le corrigió -Esto no es un simple resfriado…-   
-Como sea, solo digo, esto no lo hago por ti es que… Que las únicas dos personas con las que hables sean tu hermano y su novio, el cual además te gusta no está bien… Puede que no le guste hablar, pero seguro hay miles de cosas que no quiere escuchar u otras que ustedes no le van a explicar – Escucharlo de los labios de Benny le daba cierto realismo al asunto “El cual además le gusta”, había tenido que contárselo porque necesitaba una opinión no por que estuviera eufórico. Miro el motor con el cual se había rendido su amigo y tomo una llave inglesa para ayudarle -Eres demasiado bruto… Solo necesitas un poco de lubricante y una más grande –   
-Ya ¿Así le mientes a Misha? - Le lanzo el tornillo que acababa de sacar por la cabeza y fue a tomar una cerveza, Benny estaba eufórico de que al fin esa maldita cosa había soltado y siguió -En serio, tráelo este fin de semana… Gabe tendrá la camioneta de su padre, nos invitó a Sam y a mí, no somos mucha gente y solo iremos a la playa…- El rubio realmente pensó que sería un buen plan, pero pronto cayo en cuenta de algo -Tendría que invitar a Misha también…-   
\- ¿En serio? No quiero sonar pesado, pero eres como el ogro que se enamoró de la princesa… Misha es muy distinto a nosotros, es un idiota – El Winchester sacudió la mano en el aire restándole importancia, en lo que era reales cuentas el grupo de él y Misha eran como nos pandillas que se odiaban a muerte.  
Romeo y Julieta modernos.   
Era mejor llevar solo a Cass.   
***  
El miércoles llego a su cita de estudio con Castiel, llevaba de esas galletas sin azúcar más dos bombones de chocolate amargo porque sabía que Misha no estaría y él quería tener un detalle con Cass, todo muy platónico. Al entrar se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, había un Baltazar sentado en su puf, tuvo que pestañar varias veces para creérselo por que Cass se vea tan cómodo con él hablando cosas alrededor hasta provocarle una pequeña risa -Hola, Cass…- Dijo sin mucho ánimo, el no odiaba a Baltazar, solo no valoraba mucho su existencia -Oh, la princesa Winchester está aquí…- Bien, si, el odiaba a Baltazar ¿Quién podía culparlo? -Si ¿Cómo está tu bebé, Baltazar? - Eso hizo al rubio cambiar su cara de burla dejando al moreno hablar, estaba tan nervioso que soltó todo lo que tenía en las manos repitiendo el nombre de Dean una y otra vez -Eh, amigo – El no supo que hacer, pero alguien ahí sí y su remedio fue girarlo dándole la espalda al Winchester, masajeo sus brazos de arriba abajo para relajarlo y aunque él debía estar feliz de que alguien cuidara así de Cass no lo estaba -Dean está aquí para estudiar ¿Recuerdas? Tú le vas a enseñar, no pasa nada… Solo respira – Así lo hizo el chico ojiazul que de a poco se fue dando vuelta para mirar a Jensen a la cara -Hola, Dean…- El rubio pronto olvido la existencia de Baltazar sonriendo al ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado -Hola, Cass, ten… Te traje regalos -Le dejo los dos bombones sobre la mano -No son tan lindos como tu flor, pero espero que te gusten…- Castiel miro a Baltazar que sonrió también para él, le quito al Winchester el paquete de galletas de las manos -Y supongo que estas son para mi…- Miro todo riendo - ¿Por qué no hay nada para Misha? Qué casualidad, como si alguien hubiese estado esperando no encontrar a nadie más aquí…- Dean trago saliva pesado, Baltazar parecía decir todo en tono de broma todo el tiempo incluso ahora que colocaba las galletas sobre un plato para Cass, decidió no seguir dándole hilo a sus tonterías y pregunto lo que quería saber desde que cruzo la puerta del granero - ¿Ustedes son amigos o algo? - Castiel le contesto haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Baltazar -Mejor… Mejores amigos –   
No. Imposible. Esto no podía ser. Él lo sabría.  
En seguida fue a por el rubio con ganas de volver a romperle la cara -Tu eres el mejor amigo de Misha…-  
\- ¿Y? Son gemelos, vi la oportunidad y la tomé ¿Puedes culparme cuando es tan tierno? - Tomo las mejillas del chico apretándolas; Castiel le empujo sobándose, pero no grito ni parecía sorprendido -No me toques, idiota…- Se quejó finalmente, el ojiverde no se lo creyó en principio, pero al ver como se trataban con confianza, tanta como Cass podía tener con alguien, tuvo que aceptarlo. Soltó su libro sobre la mesa junto con su trasero en la silla, lo abrió y comenzó a copiar problemas -Estas molesto…- Dijo Castiel después de un rato, Baltazar seguía ahí mirándolos desde los pufs donde se comía sus galletas; Castiel estaba sentado frente a él para explicarle los problemas, pero había algo más de lo que ambos querían hablar, pero uno no podía por que no encontraba las palabras y el otro porque la cara tan contenta de Baltazar le despertaba el lado homicida. -Si… Si ibas a estar con Baltazar pudiste avisarme para no venir – El ojiazul miro hacia el chico en el puf que esforzaba demasiado en parecer desinteresado en su charla: estaba escuchando todo. -Pero quería verte…- Eso le hizo subir unas palomas por el estómago hasta la garganta, sentía que si abría la boca se le iban a escapar todas asique tomo un lápiz y busco en el libro de Cass la pagina 10 que el número del día de hoy; lo hizo sin pensar, de hecho, pensaba en que no debía hacerlo, pero ¿Qué persona enamorada le hace caso a su cerebro? Y ahí en frente del mejor amigo de su novio, se le declaro a su hermano escribiendo en una orilla “Tú también me gustas”, Baltazar levanto un poco la cabeza tratando de leer, pero Jensen le encontró los ojos primero - ¿Tu no deberías estar buscando un trabajo o algo? Vas a tener un hijo –   
-Sí, créeme que lo note, Winchester, pero podrías ser más empático… Como tú nunca tendrás estos problemas -Siguió hablando cosas que nadie le ponía atención, Castiel miraba la hoja tan fija que él pensaba que sería un buen momento para habérselo escrito en la frente a ver si lo miraba así a él. El moreno tomo un lápiz de su estuche, el mismo rojo de hace días y escribió abajo “¿De verdad?”  
“Si, pero no puedes contarle a nadie…”   
“Un secreto…” Se miraron entonces ambos, sonriendo inocentemente mientras Baltazar se moría por saber que era lo que estaba pasando ahí que él se estaba quedando corto, Dean se rio con superioridad volviendo a sus ejercicios de matemática.   
No era la gran cosa, el solo le había dicho a Cass que le gustaba, no era malo, no se habían tocado y nadie lo sabía. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo se repitió así mismo.   
Castiel paso de hoja en su libro, estaba nervioso, quería que Baltazar se fuera y no es que él se guardara muchas cosas así que se lo dijo -Baltazar-  
\- ¿Si? -   
-Vete…- El rubio rodo los ojos, hasta a esa poco cordial manera de decir las cosas parecía acostumbrado cuando se levantó y soltó la revista -Vale, pero luego no digas que me extrañas…-  
-Jamás digo eso – Aclaro el moreno sin entender a que se refería, el rubio en la mesa le agitaba la mano en el aire al mejor amigo de los Novak mientras se iba, no fue hasta que quedaron solos que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acababa de pasar.   
Ambos en la mesa tragaron saliva y se tardaron un poco en mirarse, Castiel miraba sus manos y Dean su rostro, podía que él no lo conociera tan bien como su mejor amigo, pero sabía que significaba esa mirada, era la misma que ponía Sam cuando le invitaba a ser algo esperado que le dijeran que no… preparado para ser rechazado. Tomo aire, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, una cosa era escribirlo, una cosa era soñar con que podría ser un día, una cosa eran las fantasías locas de su cabeza y otra muy distinta la realidad; la realidad donde él le prometió a Misha que se irían juntos en un año, donde tenía su vida en los brazos de su hermano y donde de cualquier modo Cass ya estaba esperando ser rechazado. Abrió su boca con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con todo lo que había de cuerdo dentro de él apoyándole -Cass…- El moreno levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos, como no hacía casi nunca, para lo que no estaba preparado… para mandar abajo todos sus intentos -Me gustas, tú también me gustas…-   
Esas palabras se repitieron en la cabeza de Castiel como un eco, haciéndolo cubrir su rostro avergonzado; él no era como Jensen, él no pensaba en su hermano, en el futuro o el pasado, el solo estaba disfrutando de oír que le gustaba a Dean, le gustaba y no podía dejar de reír cubriendo su cara.   
Dean dejo de pensar en todo entonces, por que Castiel estaba siendo tan adorablemente feliz, que el tomo sus manos para intentar alejarlas de su cara y ver su rostro, el ojiazul seguía ocultándose de él mientras Dean seguía repitiendo “Me gustas, Cas, me gustas mucho” una y otra vez, las que fueran necesarias hasta que Cass se acostumbrara a oírlo, hasta que se lo creyera.


	7. Conoceme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este no es un cpaitulo como tal pues, solo es un pre capitulo del drama que se viene, los capitulos anteriores han sido totalmente centrados en el trio amoroso pero ahora pense en agregar la historia de otros personajes que igualmente se ven afectados por ellos tres ¡Gracias por leer!

Era el último examen antes de las dos semanas de vacaciones de Dean: Sam se había eximido por sus buenas calificaciones, y él estaba con Gabe, Misha, Baltazar, Lucifer y Benny en esa sala de clases; la tensión era palpable de un lado a otro mientras el profesor revisaba los exámenes para decidir si podían avanzar o no. Dean estaba con Gabe y Benny en el fondo del salón, son de solían sentarse siempre y convencían a veces de sucumbir a Sam… El, que era su hermano mayor y escuchaba todo lo que sus padres discutían, sabía lo que decía su maestro en jefe en las reuniones de apoderados: “No quiero decir esto, pero… La mala influencia de Sam es su propio hermano” Claro que también escucho como su madre le había defendido a capa y espada, diciendo que mientras Sammy no hubieras bajado sus notas dejara de llamar a Jensen una “mala influencia”, en el fondo el rubio sabía que era cierto porque cuando su hermanito era más pequeño solía correr tras él imitándole solo por tener su aprobación; aunque ahora era mayor en el fondo él sabía que seguía siendo un modelo para Sam y… y estaba orgulloso pero quería ser uno bueno. Gabe era el peor de los cuatro, para pasar necesitaba un jodido diez y ellos necesitaban que él tuviera un diez por que no iban a dejarle atrás; aunque Gabriel dijo que había conseguido que alguien le ayudara a estudiar las últimas semanas… Benny, Benny había pasado ya, pero era el apoyo moral y por no estar haciendo nada estaba aquí dando el examen de todos modos.   
Para la mayoría Misha era su mejor amigo, aunque no entendieran como es que perteneciendo a dos grupos que se odiaban a muerte ellos aun conservaran una tan buena relación desde niños… Quizás era porque sus grupos no se odiaban a muerte, y porque no eran exactamente amigos.   
El profesor seguía marcando tics en las hojas blancas y Misha fue a sentarse al lado de Jensen, la conversación que él y sus amigos estaban llevando se quedó en silencio mientras todos miraban al moreno… No es que le odiaran pero no era la primera persona en su lista de invitados a la salvación del apocalipsis; Baltazar y Lucifer estaban de pie a las espaldas del Novak aun hablando entre ellos -¿Qué pasa?- Hablo el Winchester que ya estaba acostumbrado a la tensión entre los otros, no iba a dejar de hablar con su novio por eso de cualquier manera -Si, Misha, a que debemos el honor de tu presencia…- El moreno ignoro a Gabe centrándose en el ojiverde frente a el -Es que… Puedes decirme no si quieres, tu sabes, es solo que Castiel hoy también tenía que presentar finales y se supone que me lo lleve yo a casa ahora pero- Miro a Baltazar mordisqueándose el labio antes de volver la vista a su novio -Tenemos una entrevista de trabajo, de verdad, lo necesitamos… ¿Puedes…-  
-Ser la niñera de mi hermano el resto del día – Exclamo Gabe rodando los ojos, el moreno que especialmente con Gabriel no tenía paciencia y no entendía por qué su novio se juntaba con semejante idiota, le levanto la voz en seguida -Mira Gabriel, te juro que te aguanto cualquier mierda, pero no hables de mi hermano ¿Entiendes? O te- Jensen le cayó de una sola mirada, Lucifer que no sabía más que ellos eran amigos vio cómica la manera en que Misha dio un gruñido mordiéndose la lengua para decir cualquier cosa -Como sea ¿Puedes llevarlo a casa?- Dean no aguanto mucho más las miradas que se estaban dando los unos a los otros y prefirió tomar a Misha de la cintura empujándolo para que caminara a otra esquina; Baltazar que no tenía problema con llevarse bien incluso con la gente que odiaba y Lucifer que se llevaba mal con todos por igual se sentaron con los otros dos chicos. El rubio casi platinado que era amigo del Novak fue el primero en mencionar que algo raro había ahí - ¿Misha siempre es tan pasivo con su mejor amigo? -   
\- ¿Conmigo qué? - Reclamo Baltazar y entonces noto la mirada de su amigo en la otra pareja, todos se rieron porque Lucifer era muy crédulo y Benny le golpeo el hombro sonriendo -No tienes idea, se pone aún más pasivo…- Gabriel que prendía con agua comenzó a carcajearse intentando hacer otra broma subida de tono, pero el profesor les callo diciendo que ya tenía las notas.  
El primero en recibir una buena noticia fue Benny que realmente ni la necesitaba, le siguió Lucifer con un 9 y Gabriel cuando escucho su nombre cruzaba los dedos hasta de los pies -Diez…- Dijo el maestro y todo el grupo se comenzó a levantar, porque si Gabriel podía sacar diez ellos tenían honores.   
*  
-Pero íbamos a ir a la playa después de esto, Misha – Intento parecer descontento el ojiverde, aunque en el fondo estaba más que feliz; su novio ladeo el rostro haciendo un puchero -Por favor, te lo compensare… Te invitare a comer apenas tenga mi primer pago – Ambos se sonrieron, Dean sacudió la cabeza mirando al piso y tomo su mochila de su mesa -Esta bien, pero le preguntare a Cass si quiere ir a la playa y si dice que si me lo llevo ¿Eh? Que le debo un agradecimiento por esto- Dijo agitando el examen en su mano con una sonrisa, el ojiazul se rio al oírlo, asentía incrédulo de lo dulce que podía ser el Winchester cuando estaba feliz por haber pasado -Vale, si quiere ir te lo llevas pero cuidado y que manías le enseñan tus amiguitos…- Apunto a los que ya iban en la puerta desesperados porque Jensen se apurara, el maestro ya había salido corriendo y Lucifer con Baltazar debían estar en el baño o algo; Misha entonces tomo su hombro acercándole para besarlo, el rubio no se opuso incluso si sus amigos estaban mirando lo que le daba un poco de vergüenza -Deséame suerte ¿Si? –   
-Suerte…- Susurro y le beso en la frente, luego cada uno se fue por su lado; las hormigas le recorrían la espalda, también sentía culpa, mucha culpa pesada en su estómago, pero las hormigas parecían hacerse más grandes con cada paso.   
***  
-Que bien mientes…- Dijo Gabriel mientras los tres caminaban hasta la biblioteca, casi no había nadie en la escuela y Misha se había ido por el lado contrario. Benny le golpeo el brazo al más bajo, pero eso no lo hizo callarse mientras esperaba la respuesta del Wínchester -Digo, hasta yo creí que era una romántica postal hasta que recordé que planeamos esto para secuestrar a su hermano en una cita para engañarlo…-  
-Gabriel -Reclamo Benny nuevamente, el rubio seguía sin decir nada y es que no tenía mucho con que defenderse. No sabía si le estaba mintiendo a Misha o a Castiel, no se sentía como si estuviera siendo falso con ninguno de ellos - ¿Qué? Solo digo, a mí me encanta la infidelidad y si además puedo verle la cara de estúpido a Misha, es como un bono…- Entonces fue cuando se involucró, ya faltaban apenas unos pasos para la biblioteca donde debía estar Cass esperándolos -No lo estoy engañando, no eh besado ni le eh tocado nada a Castiel asique deja de decirlo así…-  
-No si, la que se miente entonces – Aclaro Benny, esta vez fue Gabriel quien le golpeo a él. Dentro de la biblioteca Castiel estaba con una camisa azul que se traslucía un poco, traía además el cabello tan desordenado como solo a él podía no importarle y sentado con un libro abierto frente a él, era sobre animales, el mismo que él tenía ese día. Dean decidió dejar la culpa para más tarde porque necesitaba más espacio libre en su cerebro para guardar cada trozo de lo que estaba viendo -Hey, Cass…- El moreno levanto la vista sonriendo como por un reflejo, no cerro el libro y rápido volvió a la lectura - ¿Sabías que las abejas ven las flores amarillas de color azul? -  
-Si… son algo daltónicas – Exclamo el mientras saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza a la encargada de la biblioteca, Benny y Gabe seguían en la puerta como él se los había pedido ayer. El moreno ojiazul siguió leyendo o fingiendo que lo hacía, Dean miro los enormes estantes de libros, no eran muchos, pero estaban uno tras otro y recordaba perfectamente donde se había escapado con Misha alguna vez para darse el lote. Eran tan idiotas cuando pequeños que creían que darse un par de besos escondidos en la biblioteca era la cosa más romántica del mundo. -Yo creo que es porque se encandilarían fuera todo amarillo y sus ojos muy pequeños…- Trato de hacer el tamaño con su pulgar y su índice mientras Jensen se sentaba en la silla a su lado - ¿Cómo te fue en los finales? - Cambio de tema rápidamente al colocarse nervioso de tener a Dean tan cerca -Bien… ¿Y a ti? -  
-Siempre me va bien – Lo dijo sincero, no con prepotencia o humor. El rubio sacudió la cabeza de cualquier forma y se contuvo de darle las gracias por estudiar con él porque sabía que Castiel no lo entendería, prefirió mirar por los ventanales al patio vacío -Tengo que llevarte a casa, Misha fue con Baltazar…-  
-A trabajo, yo sé, yo escuche…- Aclaro colocando la mano en su pecho dándole énfasis a algo que él quería que el resto supiera que sabía, eso no le costaba. Dean asintió a sus palabras y siguió -Pero mis amigos y yo queríamos ir a la playa ahora…-  
-Oh… Cass puede volver solo – No siempre, pero últimamente la mayoría de las veces que Cass y Dean estaban solos, el primero se colocaba tan nervioso que solía hablar mal, olvidar las reglas gramaticales y cualquier cosa que le ayudara a darse a entender; al Winchester no le importaba, él lo entendía de todos modos incluso si solo le miraba -No, no quiero eso, Cass… Quiero que vengas con nosotros- Ladeo la cabeza haciendo ojos de cachorrito mientras buscaba la mirada del moreno, cuando encontró sus ojos mirando la cubierta de un libro se cruzó delante de la cubierta pidiéndolo -Por favor…-   
-No quiero…- Contesto conciso, entonces Jensen que ya había aprendido a convencerle de ciertas maneras deslizo una fotografía de la playa sobre la mesa mientras hablaba -Es que yo quiero… Además, el agua estará muy tibia, y la arena calentita… Podemos dormir sobre ella como los gatos o- Sabía dónde estaba mirando Castiel y sonrió, se suponía que algunos impulsos eran transversales para todos -Podemos meternos a bañar… --  
-No me gusta nadar – Dean suponía porque, Dean sabia porque y se le quebró un trocito de su propia muralla interna pero todo lo que le costó recuperarse Gabriel lo utilizo para meterse de nuevo a la conversación -Hola, Castiel, si mucho gusto… y toda esa mierda de la formalidad me llamo Gabriel – Benny venia tras de él tratando que volviera donde estaban pero cuando Gabriel se aburría pocas cosas le callaban -Eh…- Quedo marcando ocupado Castiel, aunque estaba feliz de que alguien más llamara mierda a las formalidades -No tienes que decir nada, solo vengo a ofrecerte un trato…  
-Gabriel…-  
-Cállate, Winchester – Respondió sacando su teléfono, busco una fotografía y sin que nadie más pudiera ver se la ofreció al moreno que la cogió después de varios segundos, Gabe no parecía por nada molesto por esperar con el brazo extendido. Cuando Castiel vio la fotografía sus ojos brillaron, Dean si pudo darse cuenta de eso -Es todo tuyo si viene con nosotros, solo a conocer la playa y a nosotros, si te caemos mal o no te gusta te dejamos en tu casa…- El rubio se contuvo de decir que bueno, probablemente ya les caían mal sin embargo Castiel seguía sonriendo cuando devolvió el teléfono al otro castaño más bajo -Vale…- Tomo sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca primero que todos.   
Era verdad que le producía ansiedad salir con muchas personas, y no le gustaba ni la playa o los ríos o cualquier lugar donde hubiera mucha agua, pero el premio valía la pena, además iría con Dean. Eso era lo mejor.   
\- ¿Qué le ofreciste? - Reclamo Benny cuando el Winchester corrió tras el Novak, aun había cosas que explicarle. -Una foto de Jensen en traje de baño…- Elevo los hombros como si fuera obvio comenzando a caminar en dirección donde se habían ido los otros, su amigo a su lado - ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Jensen en traje de baño? -  
-Facebook…-  
-Gabe, no puedes –  
\- ¿No puedo qué? Es su hermano no su propiedad, Sam también estaba en la foto si ¿Qué importa? ¿Eso me hace una mala persona? Eran públicas, estaban en mi inicio, fui una víctima…- El de cabello más oscuro rodo los ojos y miro al cielo - ¿Dios por qué me junto solo con maricas? -  
-Porque eres medio marica… - Le contesto Charlie que llegaba a su lado, los saludo a ambos y agito la mano hasta Sam que también venia corriendo con algunos bolsos tras ella - ¿Dónde está la cosita tierna de Jensen? -   
-Ahora no se si le dijiste tierno a Jensen o hablamos de Cass – De cualquier modo Benny apunto al auto donde Castiel le recorría, antes de subirse tenía que conocerle un poco además que se iba a pasar hora y media arriba con un buen grupo de personas –¿En serio todos ustedes apoyan una infidelidad?- Exclamo Sam que traía una musculosa blanca y el traje de baño rojo ya puesto, Gabe se quedó mirando más de la cuenta asique Benny le golpeo en la boca del estómago antes de que llamara la atención -No es infidelidad, es solo ser buenos amigos…- Aclaro Sam mirando a su hermano -El no saldría con Cass ni intentaría nada… Sabe dónde está el límite -Elevo los hombros y tomo sus bolsos para llevarlos a la camioneta, Gabe le ayudo y Charlie fue con Benny a comprar algo de comer avisando que pasaran por ellos al supermercado.   
-Cass, ven aquí…- El moreno obedeció bajando de la camioneta para ver a los dos sujetos frente a él, uno era Gabriel el de su premio y el otro no lo conocía -Él es Sam, mi hermanito…- El castaño aunque odiaba el “ito” lo dejo pasar por que suponía que su hermano intentaba hacer recordar a Castiel el bebé que él era hace mucho, el ojiazul le recorrió con los ojos muchas veces, demasiadas y termino sonriendo -Ya no es un bebé…- Dean se rio junto con Sam, el rubio le paso la mano por el cabello al moreno Novak que tomo eso como que lo había hecho bien aunque él no veía nada de sorprendente en recordar al bebé Sam que era muy divertido, además él y Dean tendrían uno, eso había dicho él.   
***  
\- ¿Vas a hablarme o solo apretaras ese volante como si debiera morir? - Exclamo Baltazar a su lado, Misha soltó un poco sus manos y miro a su amigo disculpándose con la mirada -Es…-  
-Sí, es Jensen y Castiel, lo se… Me mandaste a vigilarles ¿Recuerdas? - El moreno sacudió la cabeza pasando se cambió, se sentía avergonzado de ello. - ¿Ellos…? -  
-Son amigos, Misha, no te niego que tu hermano babea tan solo tu novio cruza la puerta, pero no hay nada raro ahí… Además, me mando a volar cuando molestaba mucho – Él futuro padre que miraba por la ventana volteo a mirar a Misha algo afligido porque él no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, Castiel le había contado un secreto “Le gusto a Dean”. Sabía que algo iba a salir mal, sabía que Jensen estaba jugando con fuego, pero es que él no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, quizás Jensen solo estaba jugueteando, Cass había mal interpretado algo o… Él no podía creer que alguien tuviera a Misha todo para él y le cambiara por otro, incluso si era Castiel, sabía que un día alguien se enamoraría completamente de él cuándo tan solo miraba la manera en que se reía su mejor amigo, como sus ojos se arrugaban y el sonido hacia que todo el mundo alrededor quisiera hacerlo reír de nuevo.  
-Mierda, soy yo – Se quedó con la cabeza en pause, los ojos abiertos como dos focos pensando en hace cuanto pasaba esto y él ni siquiera se daba cuenta ¿Hace cuánto pensaba así sobre Misha? Él le miraba divertido - ¿Qué ha sido eso? –  
-Me eh dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de alguien…-El moreno que estaba acostumbrado a la peculiar forma de ser de su mejor amigo siguió colocándole atención a la carretera aun sonriendo -Me gustaría cambiar de amores como tu…-  
-Quizás si dejaras que el mundo no gire en torno a cierto Winchester…-  
-Es el amor de mi vida – Sentencio, sin dudar sin ningún cuestionamiento y Baltazar suspiro por qué bueno, la mala suerte no era solamente suya, estaba seguro que no era el único en esta camioneta que no era amado de vuelta de la misma manera por quien quería.   
Pensó en aplicar la de Jensen: Si no te funciona con el gemelo que te gusta, pues ve y ocupa el otro, que mientras el paquete se vea igual.


	8. Hablemos de besos

Estaba lloviendo tanto y tan fuerte que no es que hubiera una posibilidad de que Misha se mojara, las había todas, lo que era aún peor para alguien de catorce años: Si le hubiese hecho caso a su madre esto no pasaría. Jensen tomaba su mochila, era el único que quedaba en el salón con él, podían ver al señor Winchester tocando la bocina fuera, Sam ya estaba en el auto - ¿Te vienes con nosotros? Hasta que pase la lluvia…- Pregunto su mejor amigo, no era algo nuevo, el solía pasar tardes enteras en casa de los Winchester de pequeño y también Dean solía pasar otras pocas en su casa desde que Castiel se había “mudado” al granero y ya no le molestaban las visitas en casa. Sin embargo, su madre prometió venir por él a la escuela, irían a celebrar su cumpleaños a la ciudad vecina ¿Qué importaba que otras veces le hubieran dejado olvidado? Hoy era su cumpleaños, tenían que recordarlo, la señora Winchester lo había hecho y le había abrazado hoy en la mañana -Mi mamá vendrá a buscarme, iremos a la ciudad…-  
-Oh, claro, lo había olvidado…- Sonrió Jensen que por esas fechas le pasaba por una cabeza o un poco más, Misha estaba desesperado por crecer de una vez y que cuando se abrazaran su cabeza no quedara atascada en el torso de su mejor amigo. Se dieron un choque de puños y quedo solo mientras se sentaba en recepción, habían otros chicos esperando a sus padres e incluso estaba Baltazar, ese chico raro del otro curso que solía ir con un montón de chicos a su alrededor, estaba solo esperando que la lluvia pasara y es que Misha sabia porque, todos estos años de esperar más de la cuenta para ser recogido le había enseñado que Baltazar no era el chico genial que todos pensaban: Su padre era un señor que asustaba de solo mirar, su madre les había dejado cuando tenía como cuatro años y el solo lo tenía a él que parecía una especie de militar pero no como el señor Winchester, no como los que te protegen si no uno como los que si no eres perfecto no sirves… Siempre llegaba tarde a recogerlo y le regañaba por no irse solo, incluso si llovía como hoy.   
Alejo su mente de esas cosas, era su cumpleaños y no quería pensar en el mal padre que eran los de otro, pensó que Baltazar intentaba saludarlo asique volvió a mirar a sus pies, cada cierto tiempo la puerta se habría y el volvía a mirar hacia ella, pero nunca eran sus padres.   
Cuando pasaron cuarenta minutos el aún tenía un poco de esperanza, pero un mensaje de su madre se las quito “Tu hermano está muy asustado por la lluvia, él no quiere salir… Lo siento cariño, será otro día ¿Puedes pedirle a alguien que te traiga?” No podía contenerse, no había nadie más allí e incluso Baltazar se había ido; nadie iba a verle llorando, él sabía que no sería otro día, no iba a ser nunca porque jamás celebraba sus cumpleaños, jamás hacían nada si no le gustaba a Castiel… No importaba hace cuanto lo estuvieran planeando y cuanto Misha lo quisiera, si Castiel decía que no las cosas se acababan para el también. Abecés quería decírselo a Castiel, explicarle o enojarse con el pero su hermano ni siquiera entendía esas cosas, no sacaba nada y prefería quedarse ahí en su asiento llorando en silencio por que era su cumpleaños número catorce, pero no tendría a nadie diciendo “Feliz cumpleaños” en casa.   
Veinte minutos después ya había pasado una hora, hasta algunos profesores se estaban yendo y él quería irse pero la lluvia no paraba; entonces paso, la única persona que si lo notaba antes que a su hermano entro por la puerta con un paraguas, estaba muy mojado por lo que se había venido caminando probablemente mientras sus padres le regañaban y traía otra chaqueta en su mochila, la cual sin preguntar: por qué lloraba o si sus padres solo se habían retrasado, se la coloco; no necesitaba que Misha cooperara, Jensen era un gran hermano mayor y sabia colocar piezas de ropa incluso si la persona en cuestión no estaba cooperando; el sabia porque muchas veces Sammy llegaba medio dormido a clases sin saber cómo se había colocado la ropa. -Jensen…-  
-Está bien, todo está bien… Tengo un pastel para ti en casa y regalos, estaremos bien ¿Vale? - Lo susurro mientras sonreía y despeinaba su cabello; el ojiazul podía ver sus ojos húmedos ¿Por qué sentía lastima por él? No quería saber, solo quería preocuparse de su sonrisa y como beso su frente con cariño antes de levantarse y sacudir un poco el paraguas - ¿Vamos? - A veces pensaba que realmente quisiera tener un hermano como Jensen, el realmente pensaba en cuanta suerte tenia Sam por que podía hablar con su hermano, podía mirarles a los ojos y podía esperar ser cuidado por él… Sam tenía un hermano mayor de verdad. Se levantó y miro a su alrededor, no veía a nadie ya, los profesores deben estar en la otra planta y la cuidadora ni cerca, tomo el brazo de Jensen para jalarlo un poco hacia abajo mientras él se colocaba de puntitas para poder besarlo; no fue el beso más romántico del mundo, ninguno sabia como besar aún, pero Jensen no se quitó, se quedó ahí cerrando sus ojos con Misha hasta que se separaron.   
El moreno esperaba que su mejor amigo le empujara o dijera algo, cualquier reclamo, pero todo lo que hizo fue tomar su mano aun con las mejillas rojas y salir de la escuela en dirección a su casa.   
En casa de los Winchester había un pastel, no era el mejor, pero Sam decía orgulloso que él lo había ayudado a preparar con Dean; ellos dos y habían comprado regalos y tenían películas; los señores Winchester también les dieron un regalo y llamaron a casa avisando que Misha se quedaría a dormir allí.   
Esa fue la única vez que Misha celebró su cumpleaños, uno en que el único importante era él y todos trataban de hacerlo reír… Por la noche Jensen le dejo su cama y el dormido en el piso, Sammy trato de convencerle de dormir con él, pero el rubio se negó diciendo que estaba bien o pasarían mucho calor. Probablemente la verdad era que el mayor de los tres sabía lo que pasaría en la noche, sabía que a las dos escucharía llorar a Misha, muy bajito sin querer despertar a nadie y el se subiría a su propia cama para abrazarlo, darle otro beso hasta que volviera a dormir.  
Mary probablemente se dio cuenta de que tenían las manos tomadas bajos las sabanas, pero eran niños y ella no podía imaginarse lo horrible que debía ser que tus padres olvidaran tu cumpleaños, ella no podía imaginar cómo debía ser ni siquiera poder competir por la atención de tus padres con tu hermano y dejo que Misha siguiera durmiendo con Jensen hasta tarde por que definitivamente ella no iba a negar lo orgullosa que estaba de la hermosa forma de ser que tenía su hijo. Sam si los levanto a la hora de almuerzo para que jugaran consolas un rato, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre ellos durmiendo juntos ni sobre cómo se tomaban de las manos cuando creían que nadie estaba viendo, es mas solo John se llevó a Sam de compras cuando creyó que estaba siendo un poco muy celoso sobre su hermano mayor.   
Las semanas pasaron y después de que Jensen les contara a sus padres las cosas con menos detalles se dio cuenta que ellos ya lo sabían, lo alentaron a pedirle a Misha ser su novio y así lo hizo, pero tan pronto como paso Castiel se interpuso de nuevo, él iba a dar exámenes libres a la escuela; la mayoría de los chicos solían meterse con él porque Cass era incluso más bajo que Misha, su gemelo le defendía todo el tiempo, pero a veces no estaba y los mayores son demasiado crueles… Esa fue la segunda vez que el conoció a Dean, no un niño de cuatro años que juega carreras que el ya casi no recuerda, este Dean era enorme, realmente enorme a su lado e incluso intimidaba a chicos mayores como los que le estaban tratando de quitar su libro -Mira, hacemos un favor a ambos y metete en tus jodidos asuntos, idiota- El otro chico prefirió no meterse en una pelea con el Winchester y tiro su libo al suelo, el rubio lo recogió extendiéndoselo a Cass sin acercarse demasiado, él ya sabía que Castiel odiaba ser tocado -Ten… ¿Estas bien?- El moreno no le miraba pero asintió, Misha salió del salón no mucho rato después viendo preocupado a su hermano -¿Estaban molestándote de nuevo? ¿Quién fue? - El ojiazul mayor negó con otro movimiento de cabeza y apunto a Jensen que estaba charlando con sus amigos a unos metros más allá; era su novio, pero de cualquier forma no iba a dejarlo pasar asique se acercó dándole un empujón molesto - ¿Estas molestando a mi hermano? -   
\- ¡¿Qué?! Misha no, sabes que jamás haría algo así…- El más alto no parecía intentar defenderse incluso con los varios empujones que le daba su mejor amigo/novio más pequeño, mantenía las manos en alto inocente - ¿Crees que es divertido? ¿Tú eres – Castiel detuvo a su hermano jalándolo de la ropa mientras intentaba formar un idea en su cabeza -El me cuido…- Eso bajo las revoluciones en su hermano, Sam ya había llegado a su lado con el pequeño show que ellos estaban montando, Misha se sintió avergonzado subiéndole todos los colores al rostro y quiso decir lo siento pero no hizo falta por que Jensen estaba riendo ya de solo verle así -Eres una increíble mamá gallina, ven acá – Castiel vio como ese enorme sujeto abrazaba a su hermano menor y ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho casi que él creía que no lo dejaría respirar, le desordenaba el cabello y él estaba seguro que susurra cosas como “Me vas a pagar esta, ya verás” “¿Ibas a golpearme en serio?” “¿Tu, un conejo esponjoso?” que solo él podía escuchar, a él le parecía molesto la manera tan cercana en que ellos dos estaban ahora mismo pero a nadie más parecía molestarle y aunque el odiara que las personas se acercaran a él no se quejaría si ese enorme sujeto reía así a su alrededor, el veía reír a muchas personas y gracias a eso sabía si estaban felices o tristes aunque a veces costara diferenciarlo pero él nunca, nunca había visto a una reír como Dean, que se escuchara como muchas estrellas pequeñas rosándole la piel. Él quería escuchar eso siempre.   
Su mamá siempre decía que él era muy bueno haciendo cartas y la verdad a Castiel le parecía más fácil escribir cosas que decirlas, sentía que era más claro, así como leerlas en vez de escucharlas; por eso cuando llego a casa le escribió una a Dean:  
“No sabía que la risa de alguien podía ser tan hermosa, yo de verdad quisiera escucharte reír todos los días… -Castiel”  
Las dejaba en su mochila cuando iba a dar exámenes libres, él sabía perfectamente cuál era la mochila de Dean por que escuchaba a Misha hablar sobre el mucho, a él no le molestaba, estaba feliz de compartir cosas de Dean con alguien que le gustara tanto como a él.  
A veces pasaba por fuera de la sala cuando era recreo y veía a Dean sonriendo antes de caminar hacia él, Castiel salía corriendo por que había oído a su hermano decir que le rompería la cara a quien fuera que le estuviera enviando cartas a Dean, el ojiazul mayor estaba algo desanimado de ver que Misha no parecía feliz de que ellos compartieran el mismo gusto.  
Al final del año, Dean tenía muchas cartas, otras más largas y el había escrito cartas de vuelta, pero nunca podía entregárselas a Cass por que parecía huir de él, al final Misha se enteró de todo, de quien las escribía y le mintió: Dijo que él las escribió y por vergüenza ocupo el nombre de su hermano… Se sentía mal pero no podía darse el lujo de perder a Jensen, era su mitad, la única persona que le hacía sentir especial y cuando el Winchester le entrego un sobre de cartas de respuestas a las “suyas” se dio cuenta que estuvo muy cerca de perderlo, por ahora ese asunto se había terminado e incluso el rubio se sentía mejor de saber que después de todo siempre fue Misha quien lo hizo sentir así. Castiel recibió una charla por parte de su hermano, a él también le mintió y dijo que Jensen no quería más cartas, que le pidió que le dijera, Castiel no hablo con nadie durante unos cuatro días pero Misha también se mintió a si mismo diciendo que estaba bien, que las cosas debían ser así y Castiel un día encontraría alguien para él aunque nunca pudo saber que decían las cartas que su hermano había escrito ni por qué Jensen le seguía contentando todas; no las quemo, no las rompió si no que prefirió no leerlas después de la primera y las guardo en el fondo de una caja de juguetes, donde nadie nunca encontrara sus mentiras ni los corazones rotos.   
***  
\- ¿Seguro que no quieres bajar? – Interrogo Jensen a su copiloto, Castiel seguía con el cinturón de seguridad puesto mientras todo el resto ya había ido a buscar un lugar donde tomar sol. El encendió el aire acondicionado y también bajo -Bien, cuando quieras hacerlo estaremos allá ¿Si? Solo cierra la puerta y yo cerrare el resto desde allá ¿Bien? - El moreno asintió feliz de no ser forzado a bajar a ese lugar aún, aunque si quería su premio lo tendría que hacer de todos modos, le asustaba un poco la playa, cuando pequeño solía gritar de solo acercarle a la tina llena de agua sin embargo ahora Dean estaba ahí y en su mente Dean era súper poderoso.   
Sam pregunto por Castiel apenas su hermano se sentó en la toalla a su lado con las gafas puestas -Se ha quedado en la camioneta… Bajara en un rato, Misha dice que le pasa siempre que va a un lugar nuevo- Elevo los hombros restándole importancia, estaba preocupado, pero confiaba con Cass, el había estado en el auto con sus amigos sin estar demasiado estresado, se había reído un par de veces incluso asique definitivamente él podía salir de la camioneta. Gabriel que estaba al otro lado de Sam dejando que Charlie le colocara bronceador hablo - ¿Le llamaste? ¿Qué te dijo? -   
-Sí, pues que está esperando la entrevista y que no trate que Castiel se acerque demasiado al agua puede estresarse demasiado… Si algo pasa quiere que lo llame y vendrá por él- Charlie se incluyó a la conversación ahora -Entonces ya no hay más de que preocuparse, el chico nuevo tiene su niñera y nosotros nos vamos al agua…- Le golpeo el brazo a Sam que asintió levantándose contento, Benny les siguió y su rubio mejor amigo le dio una mirada que se traducía como “Por cuidado en Sam”; Dean también le tenía miedo al agua, no podía ni meterse a la tina desde… aquello, pero al menos podía estar en la playa para tomar sol y quizás mojar sus pies, ahora si lo ponías en un rio o laguna no podía ni tocar la orilla, por eso le dejaba a Benny la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermanito, gracias a Dios su mejor amigo nunca se quejaba o negaba, él también quería el menor de su grupo.   
Dean seguía algo preocupado, pero se dejó las gafas para descansar un poco, cuando se dio cuenta se había dormido y despertó porque sentía la mirada de alguien demasiado penetrante sobre él. Castiel estaba mirándole fijamente, como si tuviera algo en la cara y cuando despertó tardo unos segundos en mirar en otra dirección; Gabriel ya no estaba a su lado si no jugando con una pelota en medio de sus otros amigos, Charlie y el parecían ser amigos en la parte de en medio para coger la pelota lo cual era muy injusto tomando la estatura de su hermano y de Benny. También se dio cuenta de que Castiel no traía sudadera, ni camiseta y sus pantalones estaban arremangados como bermudas además que sus pies tocaban la arena; parecía sorprendentemente cómodo, pero hasta donde Dean sabia Cass no podía quitarse la ropa solo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién te dejo así? -  
-Sam…- Castiel se miró a sí mismo, quizás se veía mal y él no se daba cuenta - ¿Mi hermano te quito la ropa? -   
-Si, dijo que estaba bien o Cass sudaría mucho… ¿Mal? - Dean negó sentándose mejor sobre la toalla, paso las manos tras su nuca y vio que Castiel le imitaba con cuidado -No deberías dejar que la gente que apenas conocer te quite la ropa tan fácil…-  
-Oh no, Gabriel quería, pero no está bien… Yo deje a hermano, tu dejas a Misha hacerlo- El wínchester se trapico con su propia saliva, claro que dejaba a su hermano hacerlo, pero en situaciones muy distintas y no quiso explicarlo asique mejor cambio de tema. - ¿Te gusta la playa? -   
-Algo… ¿Tu? -  
-También me gusta… - Ambos volvieron a levantarse de las toallas al mismo tiempo, miraron la arena a su alrededor Castiel comenzó a recoger conchitas para ordenarlas, Dean entonces tuvo una idea - ¿Quieres meter los pies al agua? - Estaba seguro que los Novak nunca habrían llevado a Cass a la playa y mucho menos habían conseguido meterle al agua asique él tenía el plan perfecto, el moreno miro el agua sacudiendo la cabeza -No puedo, no quiero…-  
-No, no te preocupes, no tenemos que ir allí… Espera aquí- El rubio no se tardó en hacer un ello en la arena bajo los pies de Cass, no demasiado grande ni onda y tomo una de las fuentes que sus amigos habían llevado con comida, la vacío y se fue hasta la orilla del mar, volvió con agua espumosa que puso en los pies del moreno, justo en el lugar sin arena e invito a Castiel a meter sus pies. Ambos estaban divertidos cuando hicieron una más grande, esta vez Cass ayudo y Dean fue a buscar el agua con una fuente más grande, pudieron llenarla y el ojiazul se rio cuando el agua se acababa siendo absorbida por la arena; ambos se reían mirándose en los ojos del otro. Después de un rato dejaron de insistir y prefirieron jugar con la arena húmeda, se ensuciaron las manos y el ojiverde tuvo que ir por más agua para limpiarse; sus amigos le miraban desde donde estaban jugando sin que si quiera Jensen los notara al pasar por su lado -Son como niños…- Reclamo Charlie viéndolos reír el uno con el otro, Gabriel se giró hacia Sam con tono irónico - ¿Qué decías sobre tu hermano queriendo ser su amigo? Es que si solo quiere eso lo disimula de puta madre…- El castaño de cabello largo le golpeo el tobillo volviendo a lanza la pelota -Déjenlos en paz, es cosa de Jensen lo que hace ¿Es nuestro amigo, ¿no? Bien pues si va a cagarla vamos a cerrar los ojos y fingir que no vimos nada…- Benny fue el primero en darle la razón recibiendo la pelota, el juego había comenzado de nuevo, pero Gabe no tardo en reclamar - ¿De nuevo nosotros al medio? Es injusto, los equipos están mal, todo este sistema está mal – Los dos hombres que seguían jugando rodaron los ojos acostumbrados al dramatismo de su amigo más bajo - ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Ir a los lados? -  
-No, yo seré equipo con Sam y Benny con Charlie- El moreno de Benny le iba a soltar un regaño, pero el menor de los Winchester ya había aceptado dejándolos a él y Charlie en medio.   
***  
Castiel y Dean estaban ya un poco cansados, sobre todo el Winchester de tanta carrera de la orilla aquí sin embargo la sonrisa de Cass no tenía un precio fijo, de hecho, él podía apostar que había subido a la cosa más valiosa y brillante en el mundo en este rato. Él amaba dibujar, no lo hacía genial pero cuando las cosas se calmaron saco una libreta de la mochila para garabatear un poco, pronto se ganó la mirada del moreno a su lado por sobre su hombro tratando de averiguar lo que hacía -Es una caricatura…- Aclaro a la pregunta no hecha verbalmente pero él podía verla en esos ojos azules tan oscuros, Castiel estaba afirmado en su hombro, probablemente sin siquiera ser consiente de todo su peso cargado sobre Jensen que aunque era fuerte no era hule y su hombro termino durmiéndose. En un pequeño tiritón se desequilibrio haciendo que Castiel cayera sobre él, tan largo como era sobre el Winchester que agradeció aun ganarle algo de altura porque su rostro quedo más cercano a su cuello que a su rostro - ¿Estas bien, Cass? Lo siento yo – El moreno no estaba poniéndole atención, si no que con toda la inocencia que tenía dejo a Dean recostado, él se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen, había algo en Dean que nunca había visto y estaba viendo toda esa cercanía como una investigación mas no el contacto físico que también era. Paso los dedos por aquello en su cuello, a el rubio se le erizo cada pequeña parte de su piel y contuvo un poco la respiración, algo tenso -Cass…-  
\- ¿Qué es? - Jensen sentía su mano cerca de su hombro, veía la seriedad con la que miraba lo que fuera que tenía ahí mientras el solo trataba de no pensar en Castiel medio desnudo sobre él. Estaba más difícil que el examen de la mañana. -Pues ¿Qué parece? - Él podía sentir el dedo, pero no podía mirarse el maldito hombro con él ahí, el ojiazul no parecía dispuesto a bajarse de encima sin una respuesta tampoco -Una marca de nacimiento…- Pero Dean sabía que no tenía ninguna de esas incluso si anatómicamente no podía mirarse el hombro, miro las figuras azules en la toalla donde estaban y supo exactamente que era, pero no sabía si quería decirlo -Es una marca de beso de tu hermano…-   
\- ¿Cómo lápiz labial? - Sacudió la cabeza avergonzada, normalmente estaba orgulloso de ellas por que Misha amaba hacerla, pero ahora se sentía como que justo hoy esa no debía estar ahí. El moreno aun sobre su estómago le miraba expectante a cualquier detalle que decidiera soltar, el rubio golpeo su pierna como señalándole que se bajara, pero a quien le venía a hacer señales, Castiel siguió donde estaba -No, como succionar…-   
-Entonces no son besos…- En eso le concedía un poco la razón -Si, son más parecidos a una mordida…- El ojiazul entonces les extendió el antebrazo frente a sus ojos -Hazlo…- Claramente el Novak estaba embobado por lo genial que parecía tener una de esas mas no veía nada comprometedor en ello, de cualquier modo, él y Dean eran “especiales” ahora asique quería tener una marca de beso de él. Insistió en colocar la piel frente a los ojos de Dean, se moría de vergüenza y de hecho ahora que veía lo cerca que estaban ambos aún más pero quería probarle al Winchester que él podía hacer las mismas cosas que su hermano, aunque le costara horrores estar tan cerca de alguien y le asustara un poco -Puedo mostrarte con mi brazo…- Aclaro Jensen empujando un poco el suyo, Cass insistió empujándolo hasta el nuevamente, al fin el rubio noto el rojo en sus mejillas y la determinación con la que ofrecía la muñeca. Él quería eso.   
-Vale, vale, tampoco me golpees…- Tomo su brazo y la parte más blanca de su piel, era un extraño lugar para dejar una marca de beso tomando en cuenta las condiciones en las que había sido hecha la suya -Yo nunca te golpearía – Aclaro Castiel algo ofendido cuando sintió los labios de Dean sobre su piel, esos ojos verdes le estaban mirando atentos a la espera de cualquier reclamo pero como no lo hubo se dedicó a su tarea, se tardó unos segundos en devolverle su brazo y por alguna razón de Castiel no entendía en absoluto sentía todas las mariposas subir por la boca de su estómago, sentía como sus pies tenían cosquillitas como pequeñas hormigas que le causaban risa; al final tenía una mancha rojiza como la de Dean que se quedó mirando un largo rato y sonriendo volvió a su propia toalla -¿Esta bien?- Interrogo el rubio al no notar ninguna mueca más en su cara, el chico moreno le miro no tan sonriente como siempre pero podía ver un toque de orgullo en sus ojos mientras asentía -Me gusta… ¿Más?- entonces Dean tuvo que desistir -No, no… Solo una- el moreno ahora parecía molesto, mirándolo como si acabara de insultarle lo que de verdad era muy raro en Castiel -Digo, te hare más ¿Vale? Sí, pero no ahora… Estamos sin camiseta y no se supone que la gente deba verlas-   
-La tuya se ve…- Reclamo, Dean tuvo que reírse por que se dio cuenta, debió darse cuenta hace unos minutos, pero solo ahora caía en la cuenta -Estas celoso de Misha…-  
-Si…- Respondió el otro totalmente sincero, el suspiro probablemente esta era la parte donde una persona madura se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado, probablemente debería tomar su espacio y explicarle a Castiel los límites de muchas cosas, sin embargo, como era su costumbre en cuanto al mayor de los Novak se trataba hizo todo lo contrario -Hazme una entonces…- Elevo los hombros pero Castiel se tensó, él no sabía hacerlas y no estaba seguro de que quisiera colocar su boca en la piel de otra persona. Se tardó en aceptar o negar el tiempo que el Winchester tomo para coger una botella de agua y volver a dibujar sus caricaturas; Castiel le quedo mirando, la manera en que su espalda era ancha y su columna se curvaba, las diferentes formas que tenían sus músculos “No se supone que la gente las veas” repitió muy bajo, Jensen creyó que le hablaba a él y levanto la cabeza pero todo lo que vio fue a Castiel mirando el costado de su torso como si de una estrella en el telescopio se tratara -¿Qué tengo?-  
-Gírate…- Castiel juraría que lo vio en algún lado, una chica hacia esas marcas en ese lugar y el chico parecía muy feliz asique decidió que estaba bien hacer feliz a Dean, además estaba seguro que Misha no dejaba marcas ahí. -Cass que no se vea no quiere decir que-   
-Su…- Le callo el moreno, al parecer necesitaba concentración mientras se acercaba al borde donde su estómago dejaba de llamarse así, antes de la línea del traje de baño, pero muy después de las partes moralmente correctas. Una mujer algo mayor estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Cass hacia murmuro un insulto, pero Dean ni ánimos de ponerle atención tenia, los labios de Cass estaban ahí y probablemente estaba succionando más de lo que necesitaba, pero él no iba a reclamar, el sencillamente solo contaba los segundos para que él se alejara porque no quería tener esos pensamientos en medio de la playa y con Cass en frente.   
-Ya está…- Se alegró el moreno, cuando dejo la enorme marca roja, más burdeos que otra cosa y esta iba a durar más que la de Misha probablemente. Porfirio no pensar en eso e intento subirse más el traje de baño, pero era cubrir la marca o dejar más suelto el short para que no se denotara otra cosa; Castiel miraba su cara y comenzó a desilusionarse pues el rubio no parecía especialmente contento -Esta mal… Yo no sé hacerla-   
-No es eso, Cass, es que…- Abrió la boca, pero no tenía muchas cosas para decir y se sintió salvado cuando Charlie vino a sentarse con ellos con una enorme sonrisa, eso hasta que abrió la boca -Dios ¿Chupones? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Preescolar? Ponte una jodida camiseta y tú también – Señalo al moren, Dean estaba rojo de vergüenza queriendo explicar que no era lo que parecía, ellos no habían estado dándose el lote, pero la pelirroja no le dio tiempo -Tu novio está a un par de pasos de aquí, supongo que buscándote y vine a avisarte por que no pude evitar notar como os estabais apareando…- Jensen le obedeció colocándose la camiseta en segundos, Castiel no entendía nada de por qué estaba tan asustado asique solo se quedó quieto ahí mirando la marca roja que comenzaba a hacerse un poco más pequeña pero no a desaparecer.   
El tenía una marca de beso de Dean, estaba feliz.


	9. Vamos por pasos

Misha consiguió el trabajo, él y Baltazar lo hicieron juntos.   
Había ido ese mismo día a la playa a contárselo, le beso y él estuvo feliz porque prometió que irían de viaje juntos antes de volver a clases; cuando Misha se fue con Cass el de pronto ya no se sentía tan bien…Recordó la manera en que Castiel le miro cuando él y su hermano estaban abrazados gritando; minutos después que ellos dos estuvieran haciéndose marcas de besos, aun después de que le dijera que le gustaba. Ahora las cosas no eran tan claras como antes para Dean, el recordaba la sensación de que Cass era como un amor platónico jamás correspondido y aun se sentía así (vamos, ellos ni siquiera se habían besado o tomado de las manos) sin embargo, Misha no dejaba de sentirse como… Misha, había cosas que simplemente hacía con él porque no tenía más opciones.   
Dios, el esperaba que cuando Castiel dijera que él también le gustaba las cosas dieran un giro en su mundo, que de pronto tuviera claros todos esos sentimientos, pero no, las cosas estaban peor: Nada de lo que hacía se sentía como una buena idea y todo lo hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.   
Quizás jamás debió decirlo.  
\- ¿Me estas escuchando? - Misha estaba afirmando medio cuerpo en el mientras Dean mirando por la ventana, eran las once y media y no se suponía que estuviera ahí, pero entrar a la casa de los Novak cuando sus padres dormían era una especialidad. Castiel estaba en el patio leyendo algo sobre la mesa exterior, aun no hacia frio y como eran vacaciones sus padres le dejaban hacerlo hasta que el creyera que debía ir a dormir, o bueno, hasta que su hermano lo creyera. -Lo siento, amor, estoy cansado…- El moreno sonrió pasando sus dedos por su cabello para besarlo no paso por su mente que Dean no estaba cansado, que solo se perdía mirando a Castiel, sin embargo, la mentira sonaba mejor y cuando se separó de sus labios se la creyó, Jensen lo amaba se repetía el mismo.  
-No importa, estoy feliz de que vinieras a verme, aunque seas una estatua… ¿Sabes que Castiel tenía un chupón el otro día? ¿Qué se supone que hacen tus amigos con él? De paso, que no quiso decirme quien se lo había hecho…- El rubio tomo aire, trataba de verse lo más tranquilo posible volviendo a mirar a su novio a los ojos con una sonrisa -Pues lo normal, orgias y eso… Tu hermano estaba bien participativo, siendo sincero me sorprendió…- Misha se alejó rodando los ojos mientras también miraba a Castiel leyendo, el gemelo fuera parecía no enterarse de nada como era su especialidad -Idiota, Hablo en serio, Baltazar estaba particularmente molesto… Yo no sé qué tiene con mi hermano – Eso llamo la atención del ojiverde que se irguió un poco en su lugar, no quería parecer muy interesado y desde la honestidad parecía darle resultado. Misha no mentía, Baltazar estaba comportándose extraño con Castiel últimamente incluso cuando ellos dos juntos ya eran suficientemente extraño. -Pues no sé quién se lo habrá hecho, hablando de eso… ¿Compartes mejor amigo con Castiel? - El moreno le miro elevando una ceja - ¿Así lo llamo él? -  
-Tanto como tu hermano puede llamarlo así ¿No es verdad? -   
-Oh claro que sí, pero ellos son… Ya sabes de otro tipo de amigos- Eso hizo tragar saliva a Jensen que, aunque se tensó un poco no se le denoto, Misha sonrió al verle reír: Tenia que relajarse más seguido, su novio era solo el mejor sujeto en la tierra - ¿Castiel tiene ese tipo de relaciones? -   
-Tanto como mi hermano puede tenerlas… Ellos pasan mucho tiempo solos, tu conoces a Baltazar y yo lo conozco; solo es sumar dos más dos – El rubio se carcajeo incrédulo, admitía que ellos dos fueran cercanos, pero ni siquiera podía imaginar a Castiel, su Cass siendo de “esa” manera con alguien… El chico se le declaro con una nota escrita, por Dios. -Ya pero tu hermano, Castiel es como un angel…- El moreno entonces rodo los ojos levantándose de la cama para tomar una pequeña caja de su reposero -Bueno, como tu digas, igual y quizás yo solo tengo una mente turbia, pero de cualquier manera estaría feliz por ellos… Solo quiero alguien que le quiera de verdad- Abrió la caja tomando dos boletos, su paga era por día y había juntado lo de esta semana para esto, se las extendió a Jensen que le miro varias veces sin entender - ¿Qué es esto? -  
\- ¿Nuestro aniversario? Tal vez…- El rubio comenzó a sudar frio y su cara se fue a blanco, es que cuando se trataba de fechas podían pasar años, pero el seguiría sin recordar una sola mierda -Dios, Misha, lo siento, yo no-  
-Aun no es, Jensen, puedes disculparte el martes cuando lo olvides de nuevo – El rubio sacudió un poco la cabeza asintiendo, le parecía un buen trato cuando fue a leer los boletos, eran para una banda local pero su música era realmente buena; el llevaba mucho diciendo cuanto quisiera ir a verles si tuviera dinero - ¡¿Es en serio?!-   
-No grites, shu, mis papás, pero si, iremos la otra semana… y podemos quedarnos allí, dormir en un motel para volvernos en la mañana – El rubio seguía mirando las entradas embobado, cuando miro a su novio se dio cuenta que iba a tener que arreglárselas para que el valor de las entradas, ya saben, valiera -Seguro, déjame eso a mí… Le pediré el auto a Gabriel, puedes decir que iras a quedarte con Baltazar- Misha se rio sentándose en su regazo para besarlo de nuevo, Jensen también reía devolviéndole sus besos, paso sus manos tras su espalda acariciando con la yema de sus dedos de arriba abajo - ¿Y tú? En los viejos tiempos podrías decir que te vas a quedar aquí pero tu padre me odia un poco ahora…-  
-Oh si, el realmente te odia… Ah estado insistiendo con lo de los exámenes, además quiere que vayas a cenar a casa, eh tratado de darle largas, pero mamá y él se han aliado, le prometieron un balón nuevo a Sammy si te invitaba él- El ojiazul se rio mordiendo el labio, Jensen le miro unos segundos - ¿Lo hizo? ¿Aceptaste? -   
-Si… ¿No debía? Sé que eh dicho que odio a tu papá, y yo de verdad le odio, pero seamos sinceros, no podemos seguir actuando como que te rapte por toda una vida cada vez que voy a dejarte después del trabajo… Digo es tu padre ¿Cuánto más puedo evitarlo? Mi madre empieza a preocuparse porque prefiera ir al pueblo de al lado a revisar la camioneta que dejárselo a él, además termine con Susan, no creo que me golpee en la cara tan fuerte si voy- El rubio le paso la mano pesadamente por el cabello despeinándoselo como si Misha no lo usara ya lo suficientemente despeinado, ambos rieron y se tomaron ambas manos por sobre la frazada de la cama mirándose a los ojos - ¿Y tus padres? ¿Se los dirás algún día? - El moreno boto aire apoyándose en su hombro, Dean sabía lo que significaba -Sabes que sí, de todos modos, ellos ya te aman y cenas aquí cada que puedes-   
-Tienes razón…- Se quedaron así, abrazados sobre la cama, al rato Misha estaba perezoso y su novio lo metió a la cama antes de irse; el trabajo era agotador y más para alguien que no tenía la costumbre de hacer trabajos de mucho esfuerzo, que Jensen sabía que él era deportista pero no es lo mismo ir corriendo con un balón que subir y bajar sacos.   
Salió por la misma ventana que entro, pero esta vez el cerro, estaba oscuro y no veía mucho pero cuando paso cerca del granero vio la luz encendida; se repitió ciento veinte mil veces que tenía que parar, que acababa de tener un increíble momento con su novio y no debía arruinarlo por la culpa, lástima que se decía esas cosas al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Al entrar la imagen era adorable, Castiel estaba dormido como un cachorrito con la cabeza afirmada en el telescopio, era el único apoyo que le salvaba de no irse de cara, aunque estuviera sentado; entro todo lo silencioso que pudo y se acercó a él con cuidado, despertándole como lo hacía con Sammy cuando aún era pequeño y no se ponía ni los calcetines, con suerte respiraba antes de llegar a la escuela. Paso sus pulgares por ambos ojos con cuidado, un poco de presión y el moreno comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas para poder enfocar y mirarle - ¿Dean? -   
-El mismo ¿Estabas cómodo? - Se burló empujando su silla con cuidado, le mantenía un brazo en la espalda para que no fuera a caer, Castiel miraba todo a su alrededor como un niño que no acababa de enterarse donde estaba asique no le contesto, el ojiverde siguió -Tienes que irte a la cama…-   
-Misha viene por mi…- Aclaro el Novak, Dean no sabía cuántas noches llevaba pasándolas en vela, pero debían ser varias porque apenas se afirmó en el mesón volvió a dormir, antes que cerrara los ojos del todo le hablo -Misha está dormido ¿No puedes ir solo? -  
-Misha pone pijama…- Balbuceo, probablemente ni siquiera recordaría esto mañana asique Winchester seguía riendo bajo y guardo el telescopio de la escuela como veía a Sam hacerlo con el suyo, ordeno los libros como siempre veía a Castiel hacerlo y sintió su teléfono vibrar: Sam.  
“¿Dónde estás? Espero que llegues a dormir, no quiero seguir castigado”  
Segundo mensaje.  
“Papá me compro un balón nuevo, es genial”  
Cierta gente desconocía el significado de la palabra vergüenza, él le tecleo con una mano que iba en camino e intento volver a despertar a Castiel, pero era una batalla perdida; lo llevo en brazos y tuvo que hacer realmente un esfuerzo porque la casa no quedaba cerca del granero (razón por la que podía estacionar por ahí cerca su moto en la noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta) además, tenía que cruzar una ventana, que, aunque era baja y de primer piso seguía siendo una ventana. Gracias a Dios tenía el trabajo que tenía por qué cargar madera de un lado a otro le permitía al menos seguir sintiendo los brazos.  
Cuando dejo a Castiel sobre la cama el despertó: Tanto trabajo para nada.  
-Si te ibas a despertar igual, me avisabas eh- El ojiazul hizo mala cara quitándose la ropa sin ningún pudor, quedo solo en ropa interior con los ojos entrecerrados y Dean supo que esa era su señal para volver a irse por donde vino -Pijama…-  
-Solo duérmete, Cass- El moreno parecía molesto, aunque la luz estaba apagada y quizás el rubio estaba imaginándose eso -Pijama, no puedo dormir- O quizás no, su voz subió de tono y él le pidió que la bajara porque, aunque Castiel no entendiera, una cosa es que le encontraran en el cuarto de Misha donde siempre podían sacar una excusa, que le encontraran con Castiel podía ser un poco más complejo -Vale, vale… Pijama ¿Dónde está el jodido pijama? -  
-Tercer cajón – Jensen lo busco a tientas, tomo cualquier cosa que con la luz de su celular parecía un pijama y los dejo sobre las manos de Cass, el moreno se colocó el pantalón, pero la camiseta no podía abrocharse los botones, lo intento unas veces hasta que Dean al fin se dio cuenta que por alguna razón Misha tenía que acompañarlo. Abrocho los botones lo más rápido que pudo, quizás se saltó algunos, pero Castiel no tenía visión nocturna asique no reclamo y cuando le abrieron la cama se metió sin problemas, en silencio, Dean ahora si se iba, pero la voz del chico le llamo -Dean…-  
\- ¿Me falto tu crema del cutis, princesa? - Soltó el otro con un pie fuera de la habitación y el cuerpo en el limbo mirando a Cass, que rascaba uno de sus ojos -No uso esas cosas, Dean…- El rubio se rio un poco y devolvió su pierna con el resto de su cuerpo sentándose en el marco para colocarle toda su atención -Si, lo siento, pero al menos debes admitir que eres una princesa… ¿Qué pasa, Cass? -  
-Puedo serlo si tu quiere… ¿Por qué vienes a ver a Misha y no a mí? Aun puedo enseñarte cosas…- Eso le hizo sentir un poco bastante mal, Castiel tenía razón, desde el paseo en la playa que ellos dos no se habían visto más que unos minutos cuando él venía a por Misha. Rasco su nuca pensando en cual sería una buena respuesta para esto - ¿Quieres que venga? -  
-Sí, yo quiero…-  
-Pero y Baltazar, hasta donde sé, el viene a verte todo el tiempo… Si vengo ¿No estarás con él? -   
-No, no, no yo solo con Dean- Eso hizo que se levantara de su lugar, se acercó a la cama y le quedo mirando de cerca, la oscuridad no le permitía ver más que sus facciones, donde daba la luz de la luna pero sonrió porque aun así era hermoso -Tendremos una cita mañana entonces… ¿Puedo pedirte algo yo ahora?- El adormilado asintió, le ardía un poco la cara teniendo a Dean mirándole tan de cerca pero asintió, lo que hizo que el ojiverde relamiera sus labios hablando -¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?- Castiel se revolvió, alejándose un poco de él y el Winchester también retrocedió un poco -Esta bien si no quieres…-   
-No, no, yo quiero… Aquí- Apunto su mejilla, por suerte Dean alcanzaba a ver dónde y poso sus labios, con cariño apenas unos segundos tanto que cuando se alejó a Castiel por primera vez le pareció poco tiempo.   
Quizás mañana le pedía más besos de buenas noches y marcas de besos.   
***  
Al otro día Dean estaba desayunando solo a las nueve de la mañana, su madre se sentó frente a él sonriendo -Te despertaste algo temprano hoy… ¿Algo que hacer? -  
-Tal vez, voy a salir con alguien…- Mary insistió un poco - ¿Misha? Creí que él trabajaba en la planta hoy…- El rubio sacudió la cabeza levantándose de la mesa -No, con Castiel, es mi amigo ahora asique saldré con él…- Su madre no dijo nada lo que le llamo aún más la atención a Jensen que antes de irse pregunto - ¿No te gusta? -   
-No es eso, es solo que él es… distinto y quizás estas yendo un poco rápido, no sabes cómo va a reaccionar- Oh si, definitivamente él estaba yendo rápido, seguro, rodo los ojos antes de voltear a verla -Eso fue cuando éramos niños, el creció y yo también, no va a lanzarme una piedra por la cabeza, mamá…-  
-Espero que no… Ten cuidado- Se despidió de ella y salió de casa, recordaba aquella vez de niño cuando él quiso tomar la mano de Castiel, fue su culpa, no pidió permiso y estaba gritando, pero su madre no le dejo nunca más ir a jugar a casa de los Novak hasta que él ya era suficientemente mayor como para no intentar jugar con Cass.  
Detrás de la casa de los Novak había un huerto de manzanas, estaba algo abandonado lo que hacía que creciera maleza, pero seguía siendo hermoso, a Jensen le gustaba, pero Misha jamás quería ir ahí asique siempre le miraba desde lejos; cuando llego a su casa esta vez la señora Novak estaba con Castiel en el patio plantando alguna cosa en un masetero, él se detuvo a mirar desde lejos como Castiel tenía el entrecejo arrugado mirando a su madre para intentar aprender lo que ella le enseñaba. Ella lo vio primero y agito la mano saludándole, le hizo cruzar la reja -Buenos días, señora Novak… Hola, Cass- El moreno se levantó del piso con la jardinera de mezclilla desabrochada de un hombro, Dean quisiera poder tomar una fotografía de Castiel todos los días para así hacer una valoración justa de cuando era más adorable -Hola…- Susurro aun sujetando el pequeño masetero en sus manos, la señora Novak siguió -Buenos días, cariño ¿Vienes a ver a Misha? Se fue a trabajar temprano…-  
-Lo sé, no vine por él…-  
-Dean vino por mi – Castiel le interrumpió dándole el masetero a su madre, tomo a Dean del brazo jalándolo un poco -Ven…- La mujer sin embargo les detuvo en el acto - ¿Dónde irán, Cass? -   
-A las manzanas, picnic…- Menciono el ojiazul soltando el brazo del rubio que se reía caminando tras el -Vale, vale… Solo no se alejen mucho ¿Si? - Ambos asintieron, sobre todo Dean que aún se reía por la manera en que Castiel le estaba jalando hacia la parte trasera de la casa - Yo sé, mamá, yo se…-   
\- ¿Por qué no iremos al granero? -   
-No, no, iremos a las manzanas…-   
-Me gusta ahí…- Añadió cuando ya estaban cerca, ignorando el hecho de que Cass no había entendido su pregunta porque no le importaba mucho realmente, había un enorme árbol que daba bastante sombra, allí era donde Castiel tenía una canasta y una frazada: Era una cita, realmente una cita. Sonrió mirando al moreno que con enormes ojos azules esperaba su veredicto -Se suponía que yo te llevara una cita, Cass…-  
-No importa… No me gusta salir como a Misha- Aclaro como si siempre fuera una necesidad mostrar las diferencias entre él y su hermano; Dean decidió que eso no era justo porque él le conocía también -Lo sé, te gusta tu casa, te gusta mucho el granero pero te gusta más el enorme sauce llorón de la entrada por que encontraste un pajarito bebé una vez…- Le saco la lengua pasando por el frente para sentarse en una esquina de la frazada, Castiel ladeo el rostro sonriendo: Él no creía que Dean de verdad recordara todas las veces que ellos platicaban pero lo hacía, golpeo el dorso de su mano algo nervioso.  
Se sentó en la otra esquina del mantel mientras Dean le seguía mirando fijamente, termino reclamando -Me estas mirando mucho, es incómodo… Por favor-   
-Lo siento… A veces lo hago- El rubio miro a otro lado, iba a ser una cita muy larga, era mejor cuando ellos dos tenían algo que hacer en conjunto no solo sentarse a charlar por que ninguna de esas dos cosas eran el fuerte de Castiel; busco opciones en su alrededor hasta que dio con una - ¿Por qué no recolecta-  
-Quiero marcas de besos- Wow, Wow ¿Eso había salido de la boca de Cass? ¿No era el siendo demasiado fantasioso frente a la vida? Sacudió la cabeza volviendo a mirar al moreno - ¿Qué cosa? - Esta vez puso atención en ver si sus labios se movían o no -Marcas de besos, dijiste que me harías más luego…- Definitivamente él no está pensando en eso, no, él no era el tipo de chico que va a quitarte la camiseta a los veinte segundos de empezar su cita… Sin embargo, Castiel lo era y no sabía si estaba muy molesto por el asunto - ¿Me trajiste aquí para darnos el lote e intentaste que pareciera una cita de cuento? Yo te creía tierno hasta hace dos minutos, me largo…-   
-No, no, no te vayas… Si no quieres no, yo no sé qué es darse el lote- Lo miraba con ojos de perrito lo que le hizo reír sacudiendo la cabeza – No me iré, y olvida lo que dije, sigues siendo una cosita…- Castiel arrugo el entrecejo un poco molesto -Solo soy un poco más pequeño que tú, no soy cosita – El ojiverde intentaba no mirarle mientras hablaba pero es que era un espectáculo hermoso; ese era el efecto de Cass, hacerlo pensar solo en él cuando estaban juntos, embobarlo lo suficiente incluso con cosas que no le aguantaría a nadie más. - ¿Quieres marcas de besos? - Interrogo volviendo al tema del principio, el moreno asintió levantando la manga de sus camisetas -Pero sabes que tengo que tocarte y poner mis labios para eso ¿Verdad? - Castiel arrugo la orilla de la frazada en su mano -Si se, me gusta un poco…- Eso le llamo la atención al rubio, no quería creerle a Misha, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos - ¿Tu besas a Baltazar, Cass? Así como… ¿Los novios? -   
Silencio.   
El silencio más largo de su jodida vida.  
Estaba muy celoso, y se sentía un hipócrita descarado por ello.   
-No… Nunca, eso da asco ¿Baltazar dijo eso? La miente porque le gusto, no tienes que creerle, Dean – Aclaro, se supone que eso debía relajarlo por la manera en que movió su mano el Novak, pero hizo todo lo contrario - ¿Le gustas? ¿Él dijo eso? - El moreno asintió -Dijo que fuera su novio, pero yo no quiero ser su novio…-   
\- ¿Por qué? Parece que se llevan bien -Soltó con la lengua filosa, el otro rio sinceramente -Es mi mejor amigo, pero a mí me gusta Dean…- No le estaba mirando, estaba abrazando sus rodillas sentado sobre la frazada mientras se reía; el rubio no quería sonar pesado, pero por suerte Castiel era inmune a su “maldad” - ¿De qué te ríes? No veo la gracia…-  
-Dean esta celoso –   
-Yo no- Iba a negarlo, pero recordó el viaje a la playa tragando saliva -Vale, sí, estoy un poco celoso…-Ambos siguieron riendo hasta que el moreno volvió a mostrarle su brazo, el rubio esta vez no se hizo de rogar y un poco más arriba de su muñeca dejo una marca; era justo decir que pensar que estaba besando la piel de Castiel cuando hace unos meses no podía ni imaginar hablar con él, decirle que le gustaba; todo eso le revolvía el estómago de la buena manera. Miro a Castiel cuando se separó de su brazo, tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, le gustaban las marcas rojas ¿Quién lo diría? Subió un poco su boca esperando que el otro asintiera antes de dejar otra marca; Castiel pensó que sería más incómodo, el odiaba cuando su mamá dejaba besos de buenas noches o cuando Baltazar le abrazaba demasiado pegado, sin embargo, ahí estaba Dean dejando marcas rojas por todo su brazo y se sentía bien, como que quería más. Cuando llego al su hombro y se alejó él no quería -Ya está, suficientes marcas por hoy…- El Winchester miro la línea de marcas rojas, esperaba que la señora Novak no fuera como Mary porque si no Castiel iba a estar muy castigado; ellas eran mejores amigas; esperaba que se borraran de aquí a que el volviera a la casa.   
-No…- Reclamo el moreno - ¿No te gustaron? No voy a hacerte más grandes, tu mamá va a molestarse…- Eso hizo al ojiazul guardar su brazo para él mismo contando las pequeñas manchas que apropósito Dean había hecho de la más pequeña a la más grande; cuando termino de contar el rubio hablaba sobre las manzanas, pero él no estaba interesado asique no le contesto -Besos de buenas noches…- Dean quiso fingir que entendía dos segundos per luego no tuvo más que ladear la cabeza preguntando - ¿Qué? Son las once de la mañana, Cass…-   
-Ya se, hablo de besos de buenas noches ahora…- Oh, así pues, quien no entendía, se acercó como pudo y le dejo un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo volvía a su lugar -Creí que no te gusta…- Se calló a si mismo viendo como el moreno se limpiaba la mejilla con la mano, rodo lo ojos -Y no te gustan…-   
-Si me gustan, pero no en mi cara, eso es asqueroso – Sentencio el otro, ambos se quedaron serios mirando al frente. Hace unas semanas Dean creía que Cass era la persona más liviana de carácter y dulce del mundo, ahora sabía que lo de dulce igual si, pero lo de liviana de carácter: NO. Si se molestaba no lo ocultaba, no le importaba decirte que le molestabas tu o tu manera de respirar, llegaba y soltaba, si no le hacías caso se ponía peor porque simplemente te dejaba hablando solo, como si no existieras… Pensaba en todo eso cuando rememoro la frase que acababan de decirle - ¿No en la cara? ¿Y dónde querías los besos pervertido? –   
-No soy un pervertido, aquí…- Mostro su otro brazo, Dean sonido por qué no, no era un pervertido.   
De seguro cualquier de sus amigos se estaría riendo de que el chico que le gustaba prefería que le besara todo el cuerpo antes que la cara; sacudió la cabeza y tomo su labio dejando un pequeño piquito, sabia por la cara de Cass que no quería que se detuviera y por un momento se sintió como una máquina que era usada nada más, se rio porque era lo más estúpido que había pensado en su vida: Estaba feliz de hacer reír un poco a Castiel.   
Dejo besos en su brazo completo, cuando se le acabo el especio veía las mejillas sonrojadas de el moreno; debía estar avergonzado como otras veces y se veía hermoso; si fuera otra persona hubiese besado su frente pero como era Cass solo se alejó -Te ves lindo así…- El chico volvió a ignorarlo, le había gustado eso de los besos en su brazo y aunque había sentido húmedo por la saliva de Dean no era del húmedo que le molestaba, no por esta vez al menos -Mas…- Ordeno, sencillamente no pregunto a Dean, el que estaba dispuesto a recostarse en la frazada relajado bromeo -¿Y qué quieres que te bese ahora? ¿Una pierna? - Él otro no se rio y estaba preparándose para quitarse la jardinera cuando Dean le detuvo, había una “cosa” que él no había notado, claro que no porque la jardinera era un poco gruesa y el no había estado haciendo los besos con esa intención, pero siendo justos, la piel de Castiel era demasiado suave como para no olvidar unos segundos que no hacer. No quiso decirlo en voz alta pero últimamente nada le salía como quería -Estas empalmado…-   
-Si…- Contesto el otro mirándose a sí mismo, para él no era la gran cosa, era adolescente y “eso” parecía tener vida propia; podía levantarse por cualquier cosa sin que el supiera que significaba; cuando preguntaba a Misha él decía que luego hablaban; ese no era problema de ser autista, eso era lo que pasaba cuando tenías una familia demasiado anticuada sin internet para porno ni amigos para explicaciones menos “correctas” al menos. Dean no se esperaba tanta sinceridad, al menos no de golpee, pero tuvo que tragársela porque el pregunto de cualquier modo y además él se presta para estar besuqueando gente como si fuera tal cosa -No te voy a besar más…-   
\- ¿Por qué? -   
-Por qué no, ya te hice marcas de besos y te di besos de buenas noches… Se acabó- Eso no dejo contento al moreno que se abrazó sus rodillas y se dio vuelta para mirar hacia otro lado, al menos no se paró y se fue.   
-Cass, vamos, no seas niño… - Intento tocarle el hombro, pero el otro solo se corrió más lejos de él, después de unos minutos, cuando Dean supo que no se le iba a quitar termino cediendo él -Esta bien, te daré mas besos de buenas noches, pero solo en un lugar más… ¿Vale? Luego iremos al granero a comer algo de esto – Claro que Dean contaba con su fuerza de voluntad, la misma que le podía decir que no a Misha cuando quería hacer cosas que no debían en lugares que menos debían, sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad no estaba entrenada en esto.  
\- ¿Dónde? - Interrogo él, Castiel apunto su pecho; bien, al menos no era nada que no pudiera sobrevivir -Levántate la camiseta…- Ordeno, sonaba un poco seco pero la verdad es que estaba nervioso, podía ver a Castiel gritando porque le había asustado en algún punto, aunque ya había dicho que lo haría. Cuando vio al chico titubeando entre subirse la camiseta o no pensó que quizás se arrepentiría y podrían ir a comer pie en paz, al final cedió y la subió también bajando un poco la parte superior de su jardinera… ¿Dónde estaba el “No me toquen”’? ¿El “Me da asco”? ¿Dónde estaba el maldito robot antisocial del que decían todas las personas cuando hablaban de Cass? Porque él lo veía demasiado cooperador como para que no le gustara nada de esto -Dime si no te gusta, eh…- El moreno asintió mirando todo el asunto con ojos enormes que eran su especialidad, Dean comenzó dejando pequeños besitos por su torso, tanteando terreno y entonces Castiel se movió, el cerro los ojos por si iba a golpearle o algo pero al contrario escucho un pequeño “Ahaa”, cuando miro hacia arriba no veía mucho por la camiseta arrugada asique se levantó un poco más viendo a Castiel con la boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas seguían rojas pero no era vergüenza como él pensó.  
Bajo la cabeza de nuevo y definitivamente el tenía que levantarse, disculparse y salir corriendo a la iglesia de su padre por que él estaba haciendo esto cuando ni siquiera Cass entendía lo que le estaban haciendo, aunque no fuera su intención en principio… ¿No había una regla sobre que no podías besarle el torso a alguien que no habías besado en la boca? Se supone que habían paso uno, dos y tres; el claramente se saltó del cero al cinco sin pedirle permiso a nadie.  
“Pero Cass, no sabe, solo cierra los ojos, dale unos dos besos más y termina: Tu no viste, no oíste y definitivamente no estas duro ahora, Jensen” Se convenció a sí mismo, y era muy bueno convenciéndose a sí mismo que antes de que Castiel preguntara que estaba mal volvió a dejar un pequeño beso más cercano a sus costados que al pecho en sí, no teníamos que tentar a la suerte tampoco. Sin embargo, Cass volvió a soltar un pequeño quejido, revolviéndose en sí mismo y apretando un poco más su camiseta.   
Él era fuerte, muy fuerte pero no tanto.  
Asique cuando el chico le miro con los labios relamidos preguntando - ¿Mas? - él asintió dejando besos más cerca, incluso más cerca de sus pezones que antes, tanto que tomo uno entre los labios para succionarlo lo que le hizo mover un poco la cadera a Castiel hacia arriba. Al menos ese si era una línea que no iba a cruza, solo besos; sujeto su cadera al suelo con una mano mientras seguía besándole y succionando, escuchaba a Castiel dar resoplidos, un poco más altos mientras más subía hasta su cuello y él estaba complacido de lo sensible que era, incluso si iba a terminar con los huevos azules por ello -Shu… Nos pueden oír –  
-Shu- Repitió el moreno dejándose hacer nuevamente por Dean.  
El rubio sabía que de haber querido otras cosas habrían pasado, pero al final, no estaba bien, podía sostener la culpa de esto, pero no de engañar a su novio y a Cass en toda la extensión de la palabra, prefería poder mentirse luego a si mismo con que solo fueron besos y nada sucio.  
Termino quitándole la camiseta, para tener más que besar, no poca tocar porque Castiel reclamaba cada que sentía sus manos, no le gustaban al parecer y el las tenía ocupadas en sujetar su cuerpo mientras seguía -Castiel…- Esa voz no vino de él, definitivamente no de alguien contento con lo que estaba viendo tampoco y cuando levanto la cabeza al menos sintió un relajo por que no era Misha, aunque siendo sincero no entendía de donde venía la relajación -Baltazar…-  
-Buenos días, Winchester ¿Estoy molestando? - el rubio estaba lleno de vergüenza, miraba al piso mientras Castiel no parecía muy preocupado, más bien molesto con su propia camiseta en la mano - ¿Qué haces aquí? -   
-Salvándote el culo, tal vez…- Le contesto su mejor amigo tomando la camiseta para colocársela él -No iba a hacerle nada, Baltazar, no hay culo que salvar…- El otro rubio rodo los ojos -No estaba siendo literal… O al menos, no pensé que tendría que ser literal - El Novak dio un resoplido a lo que su amigo le miro incrédulo: Dean, aunque estaba avergonzado sin saber que decir estaba sorprendido de cómo funcionaba esa dinámica -Tu hermano viene en camino y tu estas aquí en una cita con su novio ¿Eres tonto? -   
-No soy tonto…-   
\- ¿Cómo que Misha viene para acá? Dijo que tenía que trabajar…-  
-Nos tendió una trampa, genio, sabía que uno de nosotros estaba cogiéndose a su hermano asique soltó el cebo y espero que uno picara… Cuando nos vea a los dos quedaras como un adonis, Cass- El moreno no entendía nada abrochándose los breteles de su jardinera, aún estaba algo molesto por la interrupción, Baltazar parecía poder leerlo -Osh, tu yo caliente es la persona que más odio, en serio, Cass…- El ojiazul miro a otro lado, los dos rubios se quedaron mirando -Baltazar no puedes…-  
-No voy a decírselo, pero no por ti, por Cass y por él… No se merecen que un tipo como tú los separa, ya tienen suficiente mierda- El Winchester no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más porque el mejor amigo de Castiel le tomo del brazo -Lárgate antes que llegue Misha, y yo no diré nada…-   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -   
-Salvarles el culo a los dos ahora mismo, me agradeces luego- Se largó, pero cuando miro atrás Castiel le estaba mostrando los chupones a Baltazar y él podía oír como le decía “Di que yo los hice ¿Vale? Estamos saliendo ahora” El moreno le miro a él, como pidiéndole que dijera que no, que en los había hecho y que se lo diría a Misha, pero Jensen miro a otro lado yéndose.   
No podía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a poner que el smut fue todo un sueño de Dean pero bueno, seria muy cruel de mi parte despues de lo que viene ://


	10. Si me preguntas, yo mentiria

Y estaban saliendo; Misha lo había repetido doce veces hoy mientras iban de camino a cenar en casa de los Winchester, ahora lo contaba otra vez para sus padres -Castiel está saliendo con Baltazar... - Mary fue la primera en sonreír; Jensen seguía descubriendo como forzar una sonrisa con un tema que no le hacia ninguna gracia y era su culpa; Cass ni siquiera entendía las razones para mentir y ahora él lo tenía en esta cosa que era como una bola de nieve, Misha le golpeo la pierna con la suya bajo la mesa y se dio cuenta que le estaban hablando -¿Qué pasa?-

-Que si quieres el auto para ir al recital ...- Aclaro su padre, el rubio tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces; John era la única persona que le preocupaba de toda su familia, era el único que haba cambiado con Misha desde que ellos fueran niños pero ahora parecía encantado con su novio charlando sobre lo difícil que era encontrar un buen mecánico por aquí -Iba a pedírselo a Gabriel...- Miro a Misha unos segundos haciéndole una seña a su padre para que se tomara un segundo de tiempo afuera mientras el murmuraba -¿No era uno de esas fugas en secreto? ¿Por qué le contaste? -

-Tú lo hiciste, Jensen ¿En qué planeta estas? - El ojiverde paso su mano por la frente y volvió a mirar a su padre -Si, me encantaría tener el impala por el fin de semana...- Después de eso volvió a perder el hilo de la conversación mientras miraba la ensalada de papas desaparecer sobre la mesa, Misha sujetaba su mano sobre su rodilla acariciándole con el pulgar, pero el apenas lo sentía. Este era el paso final, su familia, realmente, estaba aceptando a Misha con todo lo que tenía, preparando sus platos favoritos y escuchando sus historias; el debería estar orgulloso porque había encontrado a esta persona con quien compartía todo, con quien era fácil estar enamorado, pero finalmente el ya no lo estaba.

Estaba seguro, eso no lo iba a negar, amaba a Misha, eso tampoco, pero "enamorado" ya no era la palabra que usaría para esto donde acaricias a una persona porque es lo que debes hacer, donde sabes de memoria todas sus historias e incluso algunas te aburren... Donde no desearías estar aquí en absoluto.

\- ¿Cariño, me ayudas a servir el postre? - El rubio se tardó en darse cuenta que era a él, pero apenas lo noto se levantó asintiendo; al llegar a la cocina su madre saco un pastel del refrigerador que comenzó a partir - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te molesta que hayamos invitado a Misha? -

-Lo dices como si importara, pero no... Es solo que eh tenido una semana dura- Aclaro, la rubia suspiro -Apenas son vacaciones, deberías tomarlo más con calma...-

-Si...- Su madre no supo que decir por qué claramente había una muralla entre ella y su hijo ahora mismo, ella no sabía si quería que se cayera frente a sus ojos por que podía sospechar de donde venía -Jensen, Tu amas a Misha, ¿verdad? -

-Claro que si... ¿Le eh dicho algo pesado mientras estaba en Plutón? El entenderá, no te preocupes, mamá- La señora Winchester negó dejando el ultimo trozo en un plato -Es solo que le has traído a casa y él ha estado ahí intentando hacer un tema de cualquier cosa, realmente se está esforzando, pero tu...

\- ¿Soy un asco, no? - Interrogo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, vio entre la abertura de la puerta a su novio riendo por las bromas de Sam sobre el uso del nuevo balón y tomo aire; tenía que olvidarse de Castiel y Baltazar al menos por esta noche.

Volvió a la mesa sirviendo el postre para su novio y su hermano menor; le quito las virutas de chocolate al moreno que le reclamo con la boca abierta - ¿Disculpa? -

-Me las cediste todas hasta que muriéramos cuando teníamos ocho...-

-Eso fue para que no dijeras que rompí tu bicicleta, ahora ellos ya lo saben...- El Winchester elevo los hombros comiéndose lo que tenía en el plato -Pero no se los dije yo, por mi parte el trato sigue estando igual...- Ambos rieron, Misha sintió que su novio finalmente estaba de vuelta y la preocupación de lo que fuera que estaba pasando en su cabeza lo dejo de a poco hasta que todos se levantaron para ir a dormir, ellos debían lavar los platos. Mientras Misha enjuagaba la loza el rubio la secaba mirándole con una sonrisa; su novio no se dio vuelta para decirle que lo miraba demasiado y eso fue un punto a favor -Bueno ¿A salido bien, no?- Interrogo el ojiazul ahora si mirándolo, el ojiverde sonrió dejando un plato en la torre que estaba haciendo para guardar y beso sus mejillas antes que sus labios, Misha tampoco reclamo, solo se rio por las cosquillas -A sido perfecto, mi padre nos ha dejado el impala... Somos como Dios ahora- El ojiazul se carcajeo, por un momento el estómago de Dean se recogió con esa sensación de que el Novak era perfecto, hermoso y un privilegio de ver tan cerca. Aun podía hacer que funcionara, el aun podía arreglarlo, solo tenía que dejar atrás sus fantasías de niño.

Por la mañana había ido a ver a Castiel, pero había pasado, lo que su madre dijo que pasaría... Un día Castiel sería demasiado diferente y él iba muy rápido porque trato de entrar al granero sin avisar, Cass se descompenso, comenzó a gritar y botar cosas... Lo vio, realmente el vio todo lo diferente que era Castiel en ese momento y fue bueno porque el necesitaba eso para reaccionar. Él se congelo como cuando era niño, el escucho a Cass gritar "Dean", era muy diferente a ser llamado así suavemente, esto aterraba y él se congelo en su lugar sin embargo Baltazar estaba dentro, él estaba sentado en un puf, se levantó seguro sin miedo ni nada y tomo las manos de Castiel mientras decía cosas que él no escuchaba.

Eso estaba bien, Castiel tenía alguien que podía con él, Cass tenía alguien que sabía qué hacer y la tenía a Misha con quien no importaba lo que hiciera, todo estaba bien.

-Termine... ¿Me vas a dejar afuera?- El rubio asintió secando el ultimo plato de postre, le tomo la mano mientras caminaban hasta fuera en silencio; no querían despertar a nadie pero Jensen estaba feliz porque se sentía como las cosas debían ser, ellos huyendo de la cocina de sus padres con las manos tomadas mientras hacían bromas sobre lo juntos que iban el uno del otro, por sus risas todos debieron haber despertado sin embargo no les podía importar menos porque cuando salió Misha tomo su mejilla para besarle aun riendo, sus dientes chocaban porque estaban carcajeándose en la boca del otro pero era perfecto. Este era su momento, con el chico más guapo de la escuela que se ríe frente a ti mientras te besa, con el chico que conoces desde que tienes memoria, el chico que no siente asco de que beses su rostro y que si quieres un beso él puede dártelo porque ni siquiera cuenta el tiempo de un abrazo.

Su chico.

-Sube a la camioneta, vamos a dar una vuelta – No tenía nada de pregunta la frase, asique Jensen no contesto y se subió; Misha condujo por las calles y sus historias ya no eran tan aburridas porque había historias que él no conocía - ¿Eso haces cuando no estoy contigo? -

-Sí, colgarme de los árboles de la gente y robar sus perros... Es definitivamente mi estilo -Aclaro el Novak deteniéndose en la plaza, a esa hora estaba vacía asique cuando bajaron pudieron elegir cualquier lugar para sentarse a charlar. Tenían sus manos tomadas sobre el césped y Jensen buscaba las estrellas más bonitas en el cielo, Misha lo dijo primero -Tienes que entenderlo, y no estoy feliz de que haya pasado, pero algo tiene que mostrártelo...- El rubio se giró sin entender a que se refería, el moreno miraba a sus pies arrancando pequeñas hebras de pasto verde - ¿De qué hablas? -

-Castiel...-

\- ¿Dirás de nuevo que está saliendo con Baltazar? Porque yo pensé que estarías molesto no orgulloso...- El ojiazul se rio secamente -Molesto estoy, pero me parece genial que mi hermano tenga algo que va bien en su vida... Porque es mi hermano, pero también hay días en que yo creo que todo está yendo perfectamente bien y el de pronto explota, por que dije mal una palabra o cambie de lugar algo en la sala – Jensen lo supo, estaba solidarizando con él, sin embargo, no contesto nada y le dejo seguir -Nunca lo has superado, porque Dios, yo no sé si lo habría superado de estar ahí... Pero, cariño, tienes que entenderlo: No fue tu culpa, tenías cuatro años como todos nosotros y Castiel tenía más energía que cualquiera, no podías detenerlo... y aunque lo hubieses hecho, el autismo iba a explotar en nuestras caras de cualquier forma porque él ya lo tenía- El Winchester tenía los ojos húmedos, pero se levantó riendo de todos modos -No sé de qué estas ha-

-Siéntate y escucha- Ordeno su novio, Misha era dulce todo el tiempo, pero cuando quería intimidar lo hacía y más que muchos padres, asique el volvió a sentarse sin querer mirarlo; no quería ver la cara de nadie diciendo aquello porque era lo que siempre había querido escuchar, pero no se merecía porque él siempre pudo detenerlo, él fue quien quiso ir al agua en primer lugar - ¿Recuerdas ese Cass? El que nos obligaba a subir al árbol más alto, el que siempre debía ser el capitán del barco pirata o que simplemente rayaba a Sam cuando no estábamos viendo – Jensen negó sacudiendo la cabeza, Misha estaba llorando -Claro que lo haces, porque era tu hermano también, era tu mejor amigo y yo lo recuerdo todos los días, antes de levantarme y después de meterme a la cama, me imagino todos los días como seria... Como habría sido crecer con ese Cass, el que me habría defendido si alguno de mis compañeros me molestara, el que nos habría dado nuestra primera cerveza porque ya la probo o simplemente me habría dicho un apodo ridículo porque soy tres horas menores que el-

-Misha, no...-

-Escucha, y yo soy feliz en esos minutos por que realmente habría sido genial tener todo eso, incluso de pequeño creía que era como un resfriado y el un día despertaría siendo él de nuevo pero no va a pasar, Jensen...- Trago saliva para calmarse un poco por que el realmente estaba llorando, Jensen probablemente también pero no quería admitirlo, él quería tapar sus oídos y no escuchar nada de esto -No importa si lees todos sus libros o si entiendes todo lo que dice, ese Cass, el que nosotros extrañamos todos los días está muerto ¿Vale? Desde que tenemos cuatro años, y te vi dejar de jugar con Castiel cuando él te lanzo esa piedra, te vi dejar de pronunciar su nombre cuando querías invitarnos a tu casa, y te vi dejar de intentar saludarlo cuando le veías en la calle pero nunca te vi dejarlo ir, tu no quieres este Cass, tú quieres encontrar algo en él que te diga que aún no se ha ido del todo...No va a volver, no va a ser nuestro mejor amigo de nuevo y definitivamente no va a ser un chico normal asique por favor, ve lo que paso esta mañana como algo común, es algo normal en el nuevo, Cass, yo eh recibido golpes y vivo con él ¿Crees que actuar como si no fuera la gran cosa va a hacer que no lo sea? Estas asustado y está bien, asique ven aquí y deja de actuar como si fueras un pedazo de piedra – El rubio vio los brazos de su novio lanzándose a ellos, se abrazó con tanta fuerza mientras Misha golpeaba su espalda con cariño, besaba su cabello y le escuchaba -Misha, tu no entiendes... Estaba ahí, aún tengo pesadillas con su sangre y yo no puedo gritar de miedo ¿Por qué no grite, Misha? Quizás habría sido distinto, quizás habría podido...- El moreno negó moviendo su cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello -Estabas asustado, tenías cuatro años... Jens, cariño, nunca fue tu culpa... Nunca te eh culpado por ello, solo quiero que sigas adelante- El rubio se aferró más a él dejándolo salir, toda la culpa de estos años, todas las ilusiones falsas, todos sus deseos y decidió que si quería estar con alguien el resto de su vida era definitivamente el chico que sabía porque estaba en la luna antes que el mismo supiera lo que le pasaba; amaba a este chico, amaba sus abrazos, sus besos, y sus bromas.

Castiel había sido una ilusión de todo lo que él quería que volviera a su vida, una ilusión de un Castiel que un día se vuelve un chico normal gracias a él hecho por la culpa.

Misha era real, Misha estaba ahí para él, no era un hombre perfecto, no era simple, pero era fácil... Era fácil abrazarle y sentir que estabas en un lugar seguro, sin fecha límite, sin miedo.

Iba a olvidar a Castiel, tenía que hacerlo.

***

Benny estaba con él en el supermercado buscando que llevar para esta tarde, irían al rio de la ciudad por las vacaciones y aunque Dean lo odiaba podía quedarse lejos de la orilla durmiendo la siesta -Solo digo que eres horrible, no sería gay por ti al menos...- Gabriel llego empujando el carrito con Sam empujándolo a él -Yo si sería gay por ti, Dean- Aclaro Gabriel, el rubio rodo los ojos -Nadie va a ser gay por mí, gracias, pero con Misha tengo suficiente...- Soltó tomando finalmente la bolsa de carne más económica, era la única que se podían permitir de todos modos -Bueno, yo puedo ser hetera por ti...- Exclamo Charlie tomando la bolsa para meterla en el carro; Jensen había dejado de salir con chicas hace mucho, de hecho el no ocultaba ser gay, simplemente no iba a gritándolo por ahí porque era innecesario, si alguien necesitaba saber él lo diría si no para que; asique cuando sus amigos comenzaban a hablar del asunto (porque eran adolescentes, y era lo más relevante en su grupo) él no se complicaba demasiado -Eh estado con chicas, y realmente ese barco ya zarpo para mi... Son irritantes-

-Solo has estado con Misha, quizás los hombres también son irritantes...-

-Sobre todo el tuyo...- Exclamo Baltazar pasando por su lado con otro carro, llevaba menos cosas que ellos y la mayoría sin azúcar -Quizás no le gusta que salgan con su hermano menor a escondidas...-

-Sí, mi error – Contesto irónico el otro mientras buscaba algunas cosas en la lista que traía en su mano; El Winchester dejo a sus amigos seguir por el pasillo y se acercó a Baltazar -Gracias por cubrirme y no decirle nada a Misha... Sé que no lo hiciste por mí, pero- Dejo la frase en el aire, el otro se rio ladeando la cabeza -Tú crees... - Se carcajeo más alto y Jensen no entendió que estaba pasando sin embargo vio a Castiel aparecer desde el otro lado del pasillo cargando un paquete de palomitas para microondas; antes de que llegara donde ellos Baltazar termino -No estamos saliendo de mentira, Jensen, el acepto salir conmigo cuando se dio cuenta que tu no le querías de verdad, no en los malos días- El rubio trago saliva mirando Castiel que le miro apenas unos segundos ante de meter el paquete al carro -Hola, Jensen...- Eso lo hizo balbucear un poco ¿Cuándo se volvió Jensen y dejo de ser Dean? Intento que no le afectara para poder saludarle, no le veía desde el día después de su cita en los manzanos... Ese día. -Hola, Cass, no sabía que te gustara salir de compras...-

-Baltazar quería ayuda...- Soltó de la nada jalando el carro con la mano, su novio le siguió hablando sobre lo caras que estaban algunas cosas, y aunque Dean sabía que al Novak esas platicas no le interesaban le escuchaba con atención -Castiel, espera...- Fue a tomar su brazo pero el otro se alejó antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, le miro a los ojos y por primera vez deseo que no lo hubiera hecho por que lo vio: Había algo roto dentro de Castiel, algo que antes no había, algo que decía que ya no confiaba en él y eso lo rompió un poco más a él si era posible. -No me toques...- Termino por decir, el asintió devolviendo su brazo cerca de su torso y tomo el lado contrario a ellos, por donde se habían ido sus amigos.

Hace una semana...

Castiel estaba sentado en el mesón que tenía en el granero, mirando a la puerta en silencio mientras Baltazar leía una revista y hacia comentarios sobre ella; los chupones de su brazo estaban desapareciendo ya desde ayer, al menos los más grandes -Castiel...-

\- ¿Qué? - Contesto molesto volviendo a cubrir su brazo con las mangas de la camisa, su mejor amigo cerro la revista preocupado -No vendrá, ya escuchaste a Misha... Él no va a venir más- El moreno asintió, pero siguió mirando a la puerta, incluso la había dejado entre abierta para que nunca más le asustara el sonido que hacían las bisagras al abrirse tan de repente. Dean no las había escuchado por que traía sus audífonos puestos pero el sí, incluso Baltazar no se quejó, pero Castiel tenía los oídos demasiado sensibles y el chillido había acabado con su cabeza. Le asusto.

Baltazar se levantó y se sentó a su lado avisando que lo haría, él le tenía un poco de envidia a Jensen que podía sentarse donde quisiera sin avisar que lo haría -No, no lo entiendes... Lo estas esperando, mírame – El ojiazul de mala gana le hizo caso, pero miraba su barbilla, era algo que su terapeuta le había enseñado porque así no era tan incómodo, claro que él no había visto a Jensen y lo fácil que era mirarlo en cualquier lugar -Mira Cass, esto no es tu culpa y no hay nada malo contigo ¿Entiendes? - El moreno asintió con lentitud tratando de desmenuzar las palabras con atención; Baltazar siguió -Simplemente Jensen no vendrá más a verte ¿Si? Ya no pueden ser amigos especiales por que el ama mucho a Misha, solo a Misha- Entonces sacudió su cabeza negando, otra vez estaba esa cosa en su pecho, esa presión que le seguía hasta la garganta y no le dejaba tragar del todo -No, no, Dean quiere a Cass... Él me quiere-

-Entonces ¿Por qué esta en el cuarto de Misha ahora y no te saludo? Se esconde de ti, Cass, no quiere ser más tu amigo... Nunca más, se lo dijo a Misha- Cass negó de nuevo levantándose de la silla, sin querer mirar a Baltazar mientras decía esas cosas horribles -No, Dean, no- Su amigo quiso acercarse, quizás había sido demasiado duro sin embargo Castiel no le dejo, se fue a buscar el telescopio para mirar al cielo.

Así fue por cuatro días, Castiel mirando la puerta del granero después que escuchaba la moto detenerse fuera, Baltazar tratante de explicarle nuevamente y finalmente salió corriendo, paso por fuera de la ventana de su hermano y lo vio. Dean estaba ahí, abrazado con Misha riendo uno sobre el otro, dándole besos de buenas noches en todos lados, más que a él; aunque les había visto otras veces, aunque sabía que esas cosas pasaban por que Dean también quería a Misha le rompió el corazón escucharlo "¿Te vas?

-Si... Tengo que trabajar

\- ¿No vas a pasar a saludar a Cass?

-No, no quiero... ¿Tengo?" Eso fue todo, paso de largo en dirección a los manzanos, Dean no quería saludar, nunca más como había dicho Baltazar... El tenía que haber hecho algo mal, miro el lugar a su alrededor buscando una razón, algo para disculparse, quizás si decía lo siento o escribía una carta; cualquier cosa por que el había sido amigo de Dean por un tiempo y las cosas buenas no podían arruinarse tan fácil, porque dolía demasiado tener algo que amas y perderlo, porque no lo merecía, el solo se había asustado, el no merecía ser abandonado por que tenía miedo pero lo estaba siendo, estaba siendo abandonado por la persona que más quería... De nuevo, él quería decir todas esas cosas, quería gritarlas, pero no podía porque su cabeza era inútil y no servía para nada, porque Castiel era un enfermo que ni siquiera podía conseguir tener un amigo por mucho tiempo.

Golpeo su brazo con uno de los postes de madera, tan fuerte que para cuando Baltazar y Misha le encontraron estaba sangrando, su hermano quiso acercarse, pero él no lo dejo porque lo odiaba, porque él quería compartir a alguien que a ambos le gustaba, él quería que los dos fueran felices, pero Misha solo lo tenía para él ¿Por qué? Eran gemelos, ellos eran iguales ¿Por qué Dean no lo quería entonces? Baltazar si lo pudo sujetar, le convenció de llevarlo dentro para curarse y Misha no pregunto por qué el realmente estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado sí por su hermano sin razón aparente.

Dean no volvió a saludar a Cass hasta el día del supermercado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya veran que aqui nace el drama que les dije; mucho sufrimiento y dolor oh si
> 
> PD: Mentira, yo no lo disfruto, es mas llore mientras escribia la parte de Misha y la de Castiel.
> 
> Si, soy una quejica. #RespetoALasEscritorasQueSomosPadreYMadreALaVez


	11. Te extraño y no lo supero

Las vacaciones terminaron para todos los estudiantes y pronto Jensen tuvo que volver a acostumbrarse a los horarios del trabajo combinados con los de la escuela, lo que no vio venir para acostumbrarse fue aquello que paso en el primer examen de “Nivelación”; Charlie y el estaban haciendo la cola para comprar el almuerzo a todos sus amigos antes de entrar a darlo con nada más que la valentía, Sam estaba ayudando a Gabriel a estudiar; como ellos ya se habían rendido tomaron el dinero de todos para hacer algo con su tiempo.   
Dean no quería admitir que lo extrañaba y que se estaba volviendo algo obsesivo sobre espiar a Castiel dormido cada vez que se iba tarde del cuarto de Misha o cuando le veía en el granero mirando estrellas; por la noches se quedaba sentado en su ventana viéndolo dormir en silencio, haciendo lo que Misha había dicho aquella tarde en el parque: Imaginaba un lugar donde Cass no se asustaba de él, uno donde no era el chico de cuando tenían cuatro años, pero tampoco era él que salía con Baltazar, uno donde volvían al principio de las clases de física y él podía escucharlo hablar emocionado de las cosas que amaba; ahora si se lo cruzaba en casa de los Novak ni siquiera le miraba, solo pasaba de largo a su cuarto y le llamaba Jensen.  
Ya no era nada especial y lo extrañaba.  
Misha había tenido razón en que se sentía culpable, pero mentía cuando dijo él quería encontrar al otro Cass ¿Si él había extrañado por todo ese tiempo al otro Cass porque nunca le había dolido tanto como ahora? No creía que algo pudiera dolerle más que extrañar a su Cass, el que escribía notitas en la orilla de sus libros.  
Sin embargo, las cosas siempre pueden doler más, eso se aprende rápido en la vida.  
-Solo dame un dólar, te los devuelvo en la mesa…- Pidió Charlie a su amigo, el rubio asintió cuando lo escucho; Misha y Castiel no hablaban igual, Misha era enérgico y un poco más agudo tropezándose a sí mismo en cada oración, Castiel en cambio era más bajo, lento y rasposo como si pensara cada silaba. Asique antes de darse vuelta se dio cuenta de quien estaba con Baltazar -Que molesto eres…-  
-Soy tu novio, los novios se dan besos, Cass ¡Perdón por ser tan exigente! - Aunque había tres personas entre ellos en la cola él podía ver sus manos en alto, sin embargo, no podía ver a Castiel y el de verdad quería; no le puso atención a la conversación hasta que levanto un poco la punta de los pies y les vio: Se besaban, ellos realmente se besaban en los labios y Castiel no parecía tan asqueado como él había imaginado que sería si lo hubiese hecho.   
Quizás todos se habían equivocado y en el fondo Castiel siempre estuvo enamorado de Baltazar, porque cuando se separaron el mayor sonrió abrazándole, Castiel no le empujo, aunque tampoco participo sobre ello. Jensen sabía que debía mirar al frente ahora, pero no lo hizo y sus miradas se encontraron, apenas unos segundos antes que Castiel la alejara, eso termino por hacer su pecho desinflarse y volver a mirar al frente para pedir.   
En el fondo nadie sabía que había pasado realmente, ni siquiera ellos sabían, Gabriel decía que solo no había funcionado por que Dean era demasiado idiota, Benny le golpeaba las costillas y decía que Cass también era idiota, Sam y Charlie se miraban, pero no decían nada.   
Cuando volvió a la mesa seguía mirando a Castiel, no podía evitarlo, era tan irreal verle haciendo esas cosas y más irreal que fuera con Baltazar; ese solo hecho hacia que una verja se colocara entre ellos, cada vez más grande cuando se daba cuenta que todo lo que él creía que era especial sobre ellos eran cosas totalmente comunes en su vida: Él solo le conocía en casa de los Novak siendo dulce y tímido, pero ahora estaba ahí, besando a Baltazar en medio de la cafetería escolar sin que le importara ni las miradas o los susurros -Si te sigue mirando así voy a demandarlo por violación – Castiel no hizo caso alguno saliendo de la cafetería con Baltazar detrás mordiendo una barra de chocolate -Solo digo ¿Acaso tu hermano no es suficiente? -   
-Baltazar, basta – Reto el moreno metiendo a su mochila la botella de agua mineral, el rubio suspiro -Voy a la biblioteca, solo… Luego nos vemos – Sentencio, él no le veía nada de malo, pero Misha que había llegado a su lado hace apenas unos segundos si, sin embargo, no dijo nada hasta que su hermano se alejó - ¿Problemas en el paraíso? -  
-Tu sabes cómo es tu hermano… Le aburrí por pedirle un beso en la cafetería, ahora soy el anticristo – Suspiro caminando junto a su mejor amigo, el moreno comenzaba a contarle de salir con Jensen el fin de semana y el recordó algo -Tengo el ultrasonido, ese día- Lo dijo con tanta sorpresa que el Novak no sabía si realmente planeaba ir - ¿Cómo están? El bebé y todo eso…- Baltazar ladeo la cabeza - ¿No la has visto? Jo parece que fuera a explotar y apenas tiene cinco meses, es como si esa cosa supiera que le contamos a todos y que ya no debe ocultarse: Se expandió- El ojiazul mordisqueo su labio; era tan contrastante recordar hace un año cuando el mayor problema en sus vidas era pasar algebra, ahora un bebé. Y Misha era un buen mejor amigo, podía que no fuera su bebé, pero cuando tu mejor amigo dice que embarazo a una chica tu sabes que no solo su vida cambiara, la tuya también porque si no ¿Cómo sabes que es tu mejor amigo? El había conseguido el trabajo más que nada por eso, estaban estudiando y él no quería que Baltazar lo dejara por esto, pero su familia no tenía los mejores ingresos tampoco, sin contar que su padre ya había amenazado con echarle cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba, asique ahí estaba él: Dejando en una caja bajo su cama la mitad de lo que ganaba, no era mucho pero día tras día se sumaba otro poco y el esperaba que para cuando el bebé naciera fuera suficiente -No lo digas así, Baltazar, es tu hija… ¿Qué ha dicho Jo sobre Cass?-  
-Le da igual, todo le da igual… Cuando nazca no creo que la quiera y bueno, voy a quedar como mi padre ¿No? Debí dejar que le abortara, soy un idiota – Misha paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros abrazándole ligeramente, tampoco quería que pareciera que sentía lastima por él -Encontraremos la manera ¿Vale? Confía en mi-   
Cuando Misha llego a la cafetería vio al grupo de amigos de su novio, pero no lo vio a él, quiso preguntar, pero antes que se acercara todos se levantaron… Tan típico de ellos.   
***  
Castiel ya había dado el examen, pero quería pedir el telescopio nuevamente, estaba seguro que nadie más lo pedía en la escuela, pero sin embargo él tenía que seguir trayéndolo cada dos días para volver a pedirlo; Dean abrió la boca para decir su nombre varias veces, pero nada salió… Nunca había tenido una ruptura, al menos una que de verdad doliera por que seguía con el mismo chico de siempre, pero comenzaba a creer que así se sentían, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta nada más ver a Castiel y quería correr detrás de él tal cual ahora pero al final no tenía nada que decir por qué, él no estaba seguro si siquiera habían tenido un comienzo alguna vez estiro su brazo nuevamente cuando lo vio frente a él pero cuando Castiel se giró, él se escondió detrás de unos estantes, el moreno no se dio cuenta de nada y solo ofreció su tarjeta estudiantil mientras el rubio miraba de lejos.  
Se sentía un idiota, se sentía vacío y quería arreglar todo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar por que no sabía bien donde se había equivocado asique solo tomo sus cosas para irse a su salón; Castiel entonces si lo vio, pero volvió a suspirar porque Dean otra vez no saludo.   
***  
El sábado Misha y Jensen iban a salir, pero cuando llego a su casa por la mañana recibió un mensaje de que había tenido que acompañar a Baltazar con el ultrasonido, en seguida venían muchas fotos en blanco y gris que él no entendía, pero por las que Misha parecía realmente emocionado.   
Estaba ahí a unos pasos del granero asique decidió que no era tan malo si pasaba a mirar, solo saber que todo estaba bien ahí dentro, la señora Novak no estaba ni el señor… Suponía que Cass tampoco, quería solo mirar el granero, saber que las cosas seguían igual al menos allí.   
No era nada malo.  
Cruzo por la ventana porque realmente el tenía miedo de abrir esa enorme puerta de nuevo, apenas puso la cara en el suelo (si, por que no calculo que la ventana era muy alta) se dio cuenta que había estado equivocado. Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo le miraba con la boca entreabierta mientras sostenía un libro en la mano con una pluma; Castiel estaba frente a él imitando su mueca. Era la primera vez que Dean veía a Cass luciendo tan claramente sorprendido -Cass…- Murmuro evaluando las opciones sobre que podía inventar, el moreno miro en otra dirección, pero el tipo rubio seguía mirando al Winchester sin entender que pasaba, miro a Castiel un par de veces y su mueca cambio a una sonrisa, empezó a reír -Asique tu eres Dean…- El ojiverde vio tarjetas con caras de personas sobre la mesa, había una que tenía una ficha sobre ella, era donde la persona estaba llorando. Al escuchar su nombre mientras se sacudía la tierra levanto la cabeza para mirar al tipo - ¿Nos conocemos? Diría que, de la escuela, pero estas un poco… Mayor-   
\- ¿No me vas a presentar, Castiel? - El moreno dio un resoplido volviendo a mirar a hacia este lado, pero no específicamente a ellos -Presentar… Jensen, él es Sebastián…- Ambos rubios se dieron la mano, un apretón y las soltaron; el Winchester no quiso preguntarle nada más al ojiazul por que no estaba muy de buenas, asique prefirió insistir con el rubio - ¿Eres otro amigo o futuro novio secreto? Si es lo segundo, tendré que llamar a su madre… Luces de más de treinta – El hombre se carcajeo, Castiel parecía no poner atención en nada de lo que decían, él estaba ordenando otras fichas sobre la mesa - ¿Y le dirás que entraste por la ventana cuando no había nadie y me encontraste? -   
-Es tu versión contra la mía… Según yo escuche gritos y vine a ver que pasaba- Esta estaba siendo la conversación más rara que había tenido en su vida pero realmente le preocupaba que Castiel estuviera solo con un tipo que no estaba mal pero fácil le pasaba por unos veinte años -Es terapeuta…- Les interrumpió el ojiazul sin mirar a ninguno aun; eso hizo al rubio menor sorprenderse ahora -Asique esta conversación si te interesa…- Reclamo el terapeuta, el Novak no dijo nada y Dean sonrió de lado -En ese caso, creo que ya me voy… Lo siento por molestar- pero Sebastián no le dejo marcharse - ¿No venias a ver a Castiel? -   
-No… - Contesto sincero, Castiel completo dejando solo la tarjeta de una persona enojada sobre la mesa -El viene por Misha…-  
-No creo que el venga por Misha a tu granero, menos pudiendo tocar la puerta- Jensen miro al piso metiendo las manos al bolsillo -Pensé que estaba vacío…- Castiel miro a Dean ahora, de arriba abajo que era más de lo que Sebastián le había visto mirar algo o alguien desde que lo conocía a los cinco años. Recordaba su historia, desde entonces había escuchado ese nombre “Dean”, era lo primero que había dicho al despertar en el hospital, que, si Dean también se había roto la cabeza, él quería abrazar a su mejor amigo… La señora Novak llorando le conto que era la última vez que había escuchado a su hijo decir una oración y lucir preocupado; él estaba al tanto de la historia, como se habían separado sus caminos finalmente cuando Castiel había empeorado, como él se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Dean y le aconsejo escribir cartas sobre ellos por que Castiel era increíblemente bueno en eso, luego cuando se enteró de Misha se arrepintió un poco de poner a esos dos gemelos uno contra el otro. Intento que Cass cortara por lo sano, pero nunca lo había visto hablar tan emocionado de algo, podía hablar de Dean por horas y siendo sincero le debía un gracias al chico porque le había ayudado mucho en la terapia; Castiel no se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero el sí, Cass tampoco se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Dean, pero los describía a la perfección, cada cosa que el había hecho y luego él le ayudaba a desmenuzarlo.   
Era fácil que los chicos con autismo se obsesionaran con un juguete, con cosas, pero Castiel lo había hecho con una persona.  
Habían dejado de verse por un tiempo por sus vacaciones, cuando volvió Castiel no hablaba de Dean, tenía un brazo vendado y salía con un chico llamado Baltazar que definitivamente no lo emocionaba ni la mitad, además que ahora veía al rubio entrando por la ventana del granero, que era el lugar feliz de Cass, sin pedir permiso y no parecía sorprenderle que Castiel no lo echara de allí - ¿Seguro? ¿O pensaste que yo no estaba? -   
-Asique él también sabe, no solo Baltazar con su risa de imbécil- Se disculpó con el terapeuta que le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara –Si no que tu terapista también va a decirme lo horrible persona que soy… Hablas con todos de mí ¿Por qué no conmigo?- Se iba yendo pero Castiel hablo: Sin mirarlo, estaba molesto, para alguien que le conocía de niño era obvio, pero para Dean sonaba a cualquier otra cosa que él hubiese dicho -Me miras, no hablas, me sigues por la escuela, no hablas, entras a mi cuarto en la noche y no hablas…– Sebastián anoto algo en su carpeta, claro que él se estaba dando cuenta de hacia dónde iba esta conversación, después de todo Castiel era un adolescente y seguía teniendo toda la acción de uno, supuso -¿Lo sabes?- Eso hizo bajar las revoluciones al Winchester que retrocedió unos pasos ignorando totalmente al hombre mayor para buscar la vista de Castiel, el chico miraba a cualquier lado pero eventualmente él la encontró; eso era lo que estaba roto -Ya no somos especiales, nunca más…-   
\- ¿Lo fuimos alguna vez? -   
-Sí, cuando me dabas besos de buenas noches y fuimos a la playa- Jensen apretó los labios porque a quien le iba a hacer preguntas retoricas. Apretó los puños, se dio media vuelta hasta el mesón tomo un papel y dejo una nota, arranco la hoja para dejársela sobre las fichas, se despidió del terapeuta y se fue.   
A Sebastián le comían las manos por leer la nota, quería saber qué demonios había pasado mientras él no estaba para pasar de un no hablarse a esto. Se podía imaginar varias cosas, pero no lograba entender del todo esta situación - ¿Qué dice? - Interrogo esperanzado, el moreno miraba la hoja en silencio -Cass ¿Puedes leérmela? -   
-Te extraño mucho…- El resto de la sesión de trato sobre Castiel explicándole lo que había pasado estos meses, Sebastián explicándole de vuelta las cosas para ayudarlo a entender.   
***  
-Tienes que terminar con Misha…- Aclaro Sam desde su cama, Jensen miro las cartas en silencio - ¿Y hacer qué? Castiel está saliendo con Baltazar de cualquier modo…-  
-¿Y estar con Misha por que no puedes estar con Cass te parece justo? Jensen estas alargando lo inevitable – El rubio abrazo su almohada, si, ya había superado el hecho de que las cosas con Misha se iban cuesta abajo desde aquel concierto, el creía que podía salvarlo, pero mientras más discutían últimamente más se daba cuenta que no. De cualquier modo, aunque los planetas se alinearan y el volviera a ser “especial” para Cass jamás podrían decírselo a nadie porque Misha pensaría que siempre estuvieron engañándolo.   
Quería hacer algo bien por una vez en la vida y salió esa tarde con Misha, charlaron mucho, sin discutir ni pensar en Castiel, solo en él.   
Y aunque Misha estaba feliz lo sentía, lo sentía en el aire incluso antes de que Dean lo dijera “Debemos terminar”; el asintió porque no tenía más opciones, no podía obligarlo a seguir con él; ni siquiera pregunto porque, él lo veía en sus ojos: Ya no estaba enamorado de él. “¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?”   
“Siempre seré tu amigo, Misha”   
No volvería a ir a la casa de los Novak, ya no, no volvería a ver a Cass y Sam tenía razón: Iba a superar toda esa historia de una vez.


	12. "Te engañe"

Pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas completas en las que Dean solo veía a Misha de lejos, se saludaban a veces y él sabía que tenía todo el derecho a tratarlo como el malo de la película porque lo era. Ahora que se habían separado miles de cosas caían en su lugar para Jensen, cosas como de que él realmente tenía que admitir que le había engañado, desde el primer día, incluso desde que eran niños y se sentía horrible porque Dios, él le prometió el cielo, las estrellas y otra galaxia a un chico creyendo que podría dárselo... Suponía que esas eran las promesas que más dolían porque él también se había engañado; sus amigos habían tenido que detenerle unas tres veces la primera semana cuando el decidía que extrañaba demasiado a Misha, que estaba haciendo el tonto lejos suyo; Gabriel, que era de quien menos se lo había esperado le sujetaba de los hombros, le miraba a los ojos y decía "Es costumbre, has estado demasiado tiempo con él... Sácalo de tu sistema" El intentaba convencerlo entonces de que era imposible que eso fuera costumbre por qué diablos, como dolía en el pecho, aunque por la noche, cuando su mente estaba tranquila y quizás lloraba un poco agradecía no haberlo hecho. Ya no quería mentirle más a nadie.

Y si era aún más sincero el extrañaba a Castiel mas que antes, ahora no tenía una excusa para verle cuando quisiera, aunque fuera de lejos. Hasta donde sabia Castiel con Baltazar seguían saliendo; no les había visto más que unas dos veces en la escuela, intentaba no mirar mucho pero inevitablemente siempre terminaba allí cuestionándose el por qué el dejaba a Misha, pero Cass seguía con Baltazar... A veces la vida no es como uno quiere y eso no significa que sea malo; decía Benny, es que su mejor amigo de seguro no había tenido el corazón roto por que Jensen no veía como esto no podía verse malo.

Por todo eso cuando estaba en la biblioteca el no esperaba verle ni que se le acercara, el había expuesto sus sentimientos y el Novak los había ignorado abiertamente.

No podía hacer nada más.

Y aunque Castiel no dijo mucho, el coloco un post- it sobre la orilla de su libro y se fue de la biblioteca "También te extraño"

Todo eso que creía superado, todo eso que ya había pasado se le revolvió en el pecho. Si cuando estás enamorado esperas una señal, algo que te demuestre si debes seguir adelante o tomar el desvió, ese post-it seguro era su señal.

***

Detuvo el motor de la motocicleta en el camino que pasaba por fuera de la casa de los Novak; vio a Misha en la plaza del pueblo con sus amigos y supo que era un buen momento para arreglar las cosas. La señora Novak fue quien le recibió con una sonrisa preguntando por su padre y sobre si esta vez era Misha o Castiel; el con toda seguridad contesto -Cass... -

-Está en el granero, ha estado algo deprimido... Sería bueno que le animaras- En perspectiva él pensó que el deprimido seria Misha asique se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Y Misha? -

-Oh, él ha estado ocupado en sus propias cosas últimamente... Apenas le veo la cara de vez en cuando ¿Tú no te has visto con él? - El rubio negó mirando a otro lado -No estamos en muy buenos términos...-

-Lo imagine, apenas te veo y el casi no habla de ti... Espero que lo resolváis, sois excelentes amigos- Suspiro dejando la cesta de ropa para tender sobre la mesa del jardín, esa donde Castiel se sentaba a veces a leer -Yo también lo espero...Si suelta a Baltazar alguna vez- La mujer dio un resoplido -Ni me hables de ese muchacho, ahora que sale con Cass las cosas son tan tensas que no sé dónde pisar ¿Tu puedes decirme como paso eso? Llevo años viéndolo entrar aquí a mi casa y de pronto resulta que son novios ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tu casándote con Misha? - El ojiverde se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola, a señora Novak se sonrió – Solo bromeo, cariño, lo siento, todo el pueblo habla de lo de Castiel y Baltazar, como si mi hijo no tuviera derecho a salir con alguien...- Miles de ideas pasaron por la cabeza de Jensen al mismo tiempo, miles de excusas de Misha, sobre todo, miles de ideas sobre Castiel contándoselo a sus padres feliz y orgulloso - ¿Sabe que Castiel es gay? -

\- ¿Tu no? Yo sabía hace mucho, estaba enamorado de un chico... Más bien obsesionado, me agrada más que Baltazar, pero supongo que uno no puede elegir- El Winchester corto el tema por lo sano, no quería saber cuántas cosas más le había ocultado su exnovio sobre sus padres "Mi madre me mata si soy gay" "Ellos no quieren un hijo así" -Iré a por Castiel, entonces...-

-Vale, suerte, espero que este de humor...- Y yo, se completó mentalmente caminando hasta el granero; hacía calor y la puerta: ambas, estaban abiertas de par en par mientras el moreno anotaba cosas en una libreta; no lo noto en absoluto, Dean disfruto de ello dándose el lujo de mirar cada una de sus muecas y movimientos suaves, entonces un gallina paso por el granero con sus pollitos detrás, piando fuertemente. Castiel les miro un rato antes de agacharse a recoger uno, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado bruscos y los animales se asustaban antes de que pudiera tocarlos... Dean suspiro viendo como los dejaba ir molestos.

Un pequeño Castiel de ocho años se agachaba bruscamente a recoger pollitos, pero lo único que conseguía era ser asustado por el aleteo de la gallina al defender a sus bebés, su madre reía sacudiéndole el pelo y diciéndole que lo intentara nuevamente, aunque cada vez el resultado era el mismo. Alguien que jugaba con Misha a los mecánicos miraba escondido detrás de la puerta del granero el espectáculo; finalmente Cass se rendía molesto de no poder tomar ninguno y el, tan pronto como la gallina cruzo por su lado se dio a la tarea de coger uno.

La señora Novak le quito unas plumas de la ropa a su hijo diciendo que otro día resultaría, no se dio cuenta como Jensen con la mejilla rasguñaba se acercaba a ellos extendiendo los brazos con las mano juntas dejando ver solo la cabecita de un pollito; la gallina enojada aun venía detrás de Dean que la ignoraba ofreciéndole a Cass sin decir palabra: El ojiazul no entendió -Extiende las manos, Cass, Jensen te ha traído algo...- El moreno obedeció algo temeroso, un cosquilleo le recorrió cuando sintió ese pelillo suave y pequeñas patitas sobre sus palmas; sonrió tanto que golpeo sus pies en el piso sin saber otra forma de expresar lo feliz que estaba y antes de que Jensen pudiera recibir un gracias había corrido de vuelta a donde su gemelo.

Recordó aquello justo a tiempo para cuando la gallina pasaba por su lado, probablemente no era la misma, pero al parecer podía leer sus intenciones por la forma homicida de cómo le miraba, sin embargo, el Winchester no dejo que eso le intimidara yendo a por su objetivo de todas formas. Cuando Castiel levanto la vista parecía poder volver en el tiempo, el mismo rasguñó en su mejilla y la manera de extender sus brazos sin decir una palabra, solo mostrando la cabeza del pollito piando - ¿No quieres el pollito? - El moreno se tardó, dudaba si debía hacerle caso al rubio porque el aún estaba triste por ser abandonado, pero termino por asentir extendiendo sus manos también; aun le emocionaba el animal sobre sus manos, aunque esta vez no golpeo sus pies en el suelo y solo sonrió. Jensen le vio acariciar el animal haciéndolo a él mismo sonreír - ¿Puedes escucharme? Solo una vez...- El moreno no contesto seguía mirando al animal y no a él, después de unos segundos de espera saco de una cajita un pañuelo de tela y le limpio las pequeñas gotitas de sangre en la mejilla; Dean busco su mirada con suplica, cuando la encontró Cass oculto la suya como si le asustara -Habla, yo escucho...-

-No sé por qué me odias, pero lo siento, sea lo que sea, definitivamente lo siento... Te extraño demasiado, Cass- El moreno parecía no ponerle en absoluto atención, sin embargo, dentro de Castiel había un mundo de cosas pasando, de partes de su cerebro que entendían esa frase, otras que no y algunas partes de su cuerpo que solo reaccionaban estremeciéndose -No odio...-

-Pero ya no te gusto, sales con Baltazar, no me hablas... Ya no somos especiales, él es tu especial- Eso hizo al chico molestarse soltando al pollito y cerrando su libreta -Baltazar no es especial, no es, no- El rubio vio que quería irse, pero le atajo sin dejar que saliera -Habla conmigo, yo te entiendo ¿Recuerdas? No me dejes...-

-No me dejes... Tú me dejas- Le dio un pequeño empujón, pero el otro no se movió mirando sus manos empuñadas, todo el enojo que emanaba del chico - ¿Yo te dejo? ¿Cuándo te deje? -

-Cuando Cass te asusta, ya no quieres ser mi amigo nunca más...- El rubio negó sacudiendo la cabeza, sin querer puso sus manos en los brazos de Castiel y no se dio cuenta que él no le empujo o se quitó; quizás porque Cass extrañaba su contacto más que el de cualquier persona - ¿Quién dijo eso? Cass tu no me asustas, yo te quiero... Si me aleje fue porque no quería arruinarlo, no quería asustarte más- El moreno le miro a los ojos entonces, por segundos que para Dean fueron el cielo porque él sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa cabecita... Estaba pensando en creerle -Ya no soy novio de Misha ¿Quieres saber por qué? - El chico asintió volviendo a mirar al suelo, el rubio suspiro -Porque quiero ser novio de Castiel, porque te quiero a ti, me gustas tú y solo tu- Las mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, labios rosados entreabiertos y un deje de sonrisa estática en su rostro mientras miraba sus pies; podía entender esa frase, conocía esa frase. No podía controlarse cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos -No, no...-

-Sí, me gustas, te quiero...- Jensen siguió mirándole intentando quitar sus manos de su rostro, pero Castiel solo se alejaba de él - ¿Me quieres aun? - El moreno asintió aun sonriendo avergonzado; el pecho se le inflo, parecía que toda la tortura de estas semanas nunca hubiese existido, como si solo conociera esta felicidad - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -Repitió incontables veces rodeando al chico que finalmente le miro riendo mientras decía -Si – Era todo lo que necesitaba, era todo lo que quería.

Después de un rato las cosas se habían calmado y Castiel estaba mostrándole un libro nuevo de estrellas; Dean memorizo el nombre para comprarlo luego -Cass ¿Tienes la engra- Él gemelo se calló en el acto al ver a su ex novio sentado en uno de los pufs escuchando a su hermano, Jensen levanto la cabeza medio sonriendo -Hola, Misha...-

-Hola Jensen ¿Estaban estudiando?- Interrogo nervioso, aun no podía creer que Jensen ya no fuera su novio, era algo que él creía seria así para siempre, nunca pensó si quiera en la posibilidad de que las cosas se acabaran y ahora estaba ahí frente a él sin saber cómo mirarlo para no romper a llorar -No, mirábamos un libro pero ya me iba, si necesitas a Cass...- Claro que él le explico a Castiel que no podían decirle a Misha aun porque si no iba a ponerse triste, Cass no quería a su hermano triste asique acepto -Nos vemos, Cass, yo ya me voy...- El ojiazul asintió cerrando su libro al verlo irse, aunque Misha vio la engrapadora sobre la mesa se apresuró a caminar tras el rubio deteniéndolo del brazo antes que encendiera la moto. Eran las ocho o un poco más, estaba oscuro y solo había luz desde el granero y la casa al fondo - ¿Es todo lo que nos diremos ahora? -

-Misha...-

-Jensen, yo sigo enamorado de ti... Siempre eh estado enamorado de ti, no entiendo que hice, pero puedo arreglarlo, déjame arreglarlo- El Winchester abrió la boca incrédulo de lo que decía; no se merecía esas disculpas ni esas lagrimas - ¿Ya no me amas ni un poco? - Exclamo el moreno palpando su silencio en el aire, Jensen negó mirando al piso -No es eso, Misha, yo te amo... No sé si voy a dejar de amarte un día, eres mi primer amor, pero... - Lo callaron unos labios en los suyos; no se alejó ni movió un solo musculo por unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de Castiel en la puerta del granero. Alejo a Misha con toda la suavidad posible -Misha, te engañe... No voy a meter a esa persona en problemas porque todos nos conocemos en el pueblo, pero lo hice-

\- ¿Y? - Exclamo el Novak sorprendiéndolo, estaba tan desesperado... Tan enamorado aun -Yo también te engañe, Jensen, podemos arreglarlo... Tenemos más que eso, tenemos una historia-

-Estoy enamorado de esa persona, Misha, estoy saliendo con él- Los hombros del moreno cayeron casi un metro, al menos así lo sintió él; un tarro de agua fría sobre su cabeza y Jensen ahora se sentía como a tres metros de distancia. Misha sujeto su propia muñeca mirando a un punto muerto después de los pies del Winchester - ¿Cuánto tiempo? -

-Misha, déjalo así- Entonces el moreno grito, le empujo con más fuerza que la que alguna vez el rubio pensó que tenía, le azoto la espalda en el árbol - ¡¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado viendo la cara?! Le conozco, ¿verdad? - El ojiverde le vio llorar de impotencia y quiso abrazarle; quiso apretar su cuerpo en sus brazos diciendo que era mentira, que lo amaba, que nunca le hizo daño. Sentía por él amor, eso no lo negaba, era como su familia, pero no lo hizo, solo sujeto sus manos en su pecho -Si, si le conoces, pero no te diré quien es... Allá sido un año o un mes ha sido totalmente mi culpa, él no tiene nada que ver... Solo lo siento, Misha, jamás quise que fuera así; creí que sería para siempre- El moreno se soltó molesto, sacudiendo sus manos, limpio las lágrimas de su cara -Vete, vete de mi casa, vete con él o con quien quieras, pero no quiero volver a verte ni oírte... Nunca vamos a ser amigos, nunca- Jensen obedeció, porque lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que se merecía todo eso.

***

Cinco días pasaron y aunque Misha no lo hacía adrede cada vez que miraba a Jensen con sus amigos se preocupaba de con quién era más cariñoso, si saludaba a alguien nuevo en los pasillos -Misha, por favor... Quizás ni siquiera está en la escuela- Aclaro Baltazar que sabía perfectamente que debía tener unos cuernos más grandes que los de su mejor amigo pero le importaban menos -Es que... confiaba en él, Bal, pensé que jamás lo haría y si lo hizo de verdad debe ser un chico increíble- El rubio rodo los ojos harto -Dios, no lo soporto, tu eres increíble Misha, no necesitas a ese idiota para sentirte así... Iremos de fiesta tu y yo este fin de semana-

\- ¿Y Cass? ¿No se pondrá celoso? -

-Olvídate de Cass...-

***

El viernes Cass le invito a su cuarto, que entrara por la ventaba como cuando lo espiaba dormido y Jensen claro que no se opuso; estaban charlando a su manera sobre la cama mientras veían las estrellas luminosas en el techo -Podríamos ir mañana... Tu hermano va a volver, pero podemos hacer un picnic en algún lugar lejos-Aunque Dean sabía que las mentiras tenían patas cortas no podía intentar ocultar esto el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que Misha lo superara.

La mayoría del tiempo, nadie tiene tanta suerte.

-Dijiste que tenías que trabajar...-

-Pediré el día libre, me gusta estar contigo- El moreno se sonrojo mirando al costado, cuando volvió a mirar al frente el rubio estaba sobre su cuerpo -Dijiste que hoy me darías un beso, no de buenas noches...- Si, estaban saliendo, pero definitivamente sus besos no pasaban de besos de buenas noches en donde Cass quería y algunas veces se abrazaban por un rato. Dean no se quejaba, pero el realmente quisiera besar al chico que le gusta, al menos mejor de lo que Baltazar había hecho aquella vez -Eres odioso...- Replico su novio dando un resoplido -Vamos, Cass, es solo uno.... Si no te gusta no lo haremos nunca más- Entonces si le brillaron los ojos azules -Esta bien...- Dean se sintió un poco decepcionado de su efusiva felicidad ante esa propuesta, pero asintió, Iba a acercarse él, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el toro por las astas paso algo que jamás pasaba en su vida: Fue atacado.

¿Es necesario recordar el hecho de él teniendo un solo novio que siempre se dejaba hacer sin molestarse en intentar ser activo? Porque el realmente tuvo un novio así, no se quejaba en su momento, pero había que admitir que había algo de sexy en Castiel sujetando sus manos a los costados mientras le besaba, el moreno fue el primero en intentar alejarse que para fines prácticos de que Dean no intentara tocarle o abrazarle había sujetado sus manos; el rubio no le dejo tirando de su labio y por un segundo hubo algo que le gusto en eso asique lo imito.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta estaban dándose el lote como cualquier pareja normal con labios hinchados y cuerpos demasiado juntos; solo en esas situaciones Castiel no reclamaba por "No me toques" "Me pones incómodo" "Siéntate allá". Jensen ya le había cogido el gusto a eso asique cuando tuvo que irse porque eran las dos de la mañana imito el resoplido de Castiel sobre la cama -Saldremos mañana ¿Si? Vendré temprano a buscarte...- El moreno acepto de mala gana hasta oír su pregunta justo cuando salía por la ventana -Entonces ¿Nunca más besos? -

-A veces, cuando yo digo...- Sonrieron ambos y el ojiverde termino de salir; cuando paso a su lado Misha se escondió tras el frontis de la casa incrédulo de lo que había oído.

Por primera vez vio a su hermano como lo que de verdad era: Un rival, lo trataría igual a uno entonces, no iba a dejar que engañara a su mejor amigo y le quitara a su novio solo porque eran hermanos... Castiel le había quitado la atención de todo el mundo, no iba a hacer lo mismo con Jensen.


	13. Voy a quedarme

El de manzana es mi favorito - Contesto Dean al moreno que cortaba la tarta que el mismo había hecho; claro que el rubio contesto que el de manzana porque ya había sentido el olor mientras caminaban hasta el bosque cerca de la casa de los Novak. Si había algo bueno sobre vivir en un pueblo pequeño y rural era el paisaje, no importaba donde fueras, siempre había un lugar hermoso donde estar a solas con quien querías y viendo su situación sobre no poder contarle a nadie de lo suyo era una gran ventaja. Castiel no contesto nada hasta repartir los dos trozos de tarta y unos jugos en cajita; esos los había triado el Winchester porque él no tenía tanta paciencia como su novio para estar preparando cosas en la cocina - ¿Misha estará bien? Le eh oído llorar toda la noche...- El ojiverde suspiro tragando lo que tenía en la boca mientras miraba a los arboles donde un montón de pájaros jugueteaban unos con otros; si, Misha no estaba bien desde que se había enterado y no lo culpaba, si las cosas fueran a la inversa el estaría hecho una mierda andante, pero Sam decía que esas cosas pasan, que si no era el alguien más le iba a romper el corazón... Que ya no podía cuidarlo y tenía que preocuparse de él -Eso espero...- Contesto abriendo su jugo y el de Cass; el ojiazul ni le miro tomándolo de su mano sin ninguna formalidad, a Dean le gustaba eso, desde siempre el odiaba a la gente diciendo gracias por todo cuando el solo hacia lo que debía hacerse - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? -

\- ¿Qué te parece nada? - El ojiazul le miro esperando escuchar una risa, pero el rubio solo se estiro en la hierba cerrando los ojos - ¿Nada? -

-Bueno, disfrutar de tenerte a mi lado y esas cosas...- El ojiazul sonrió y le imito quedándose a su lado recostado, estaban muy juntos mirando las puntas de los arboles perderse en el azul del cielo; entonces recordó algo buscándolo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. La saco del último que le quedaba sonriendo, pero cuando quiso mostrársela a Dean él ya estaba dormido; pensó en despertarlo, pero él también tenía sueño por que habían estado despiertos hasta tarde ayer, busco su lugar en la manta y también se durmió. El Winchester sintió una mano apretar la suya y sonrió entre dormido.

Cuando Dean despertó no fue casualidad, Cass estaba zamarreándole como a un costal y tuvo que abrir solo un ojo para no encandilarse con el sol - ¿Qué pa- Sintió una lengua en su mejilla entonces, aunque le gustaba el cariño esa no parecía como si - ¿Qué mierda? - El cachorrito le estaba mirando con enormes ojos y la lengua afuera; Castiel detrás de él estaba sonriendo feliz - ¡Es un perrito! -

-Sí, ya lo veo ¿De dónde le has sacado?- El moreno miro al animal volviéndolo a abrazar y no contesto su pregunta; como era costumbre Dean busco el mismo la respuesta dándose cuenta que había dormido dos horas y por ende Castiel había salido a caminar -Puedo darte pie, quieres pie - Lo escucho decir al animal que dejaba lamer sus manos antes de buscar una rebanada; Dean iba a decir que no era bueno para la salud del perro pero no quería empezar una discusión a los dos minutos de despertar, además era un animal callejero: Un trozo de pie era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Castiel seguía emocionado con el chucho ignorándole totalmente -Mierda - Fue lo primero que paso por su mente cuando vio nuevamente la hora y todas las llamadas perdidas de la señora Novak; Castiel no tenía teléfono porque bueno, los dos anteriores los perdió o metió al agua asique él le había dado su número de teléfono por si algo pasaba -No digas mierda- Reclamo Cass sin mirarle, esa voz que amenazaba tormenta -Nunca más, lo siento... Tu madre ha estado llamando - Lo dijo por decir porque duda que a su novio le importara en algo, entonces marco de vuelta con una asustada señora Novak "¿Jensen están bien?" -Sí, sí, nosotros... No escuchamos el teléfono, lo siento ¿Paso algo? - Ella tardo un poco en contestar, parecía hablar con alguien más "¿Puedes traer a Cass a casa? Tengo que prepararlo para mañana, tiene una cita con su terapeuta" Asintió recordando en el momento que del otro lado no le podían ver -Lo llevare en seguida, lo siento...- "No pasa nada, cariño, me gusta que salga contigo".

Quizás desde ahora Jensen podría verlo por su propia cuenta cada vez que le saludara, le pondría mas atención, quizás había pasado el efecto del enamoramiento en el Novak que lo hacía intentar ignorar las cosas que no le gustaban de Dean o quizás, simplemente él era un ser humano y tenía malos días como todos.

-Cass tenemos que irnos ¿Vale? Tu madre te necesita - El moreno no le hizo caso aun charlando con él perro en el suelo, Dean comenzó a recoger las cosas y doblar la manta ignorando por completo la tormenta que se avecinaba -Cariño, en serio, tenemos que irnos... El perro debe irse-

-No - Fue todo lo que contesto el moreno; Dean no lo escucho por que golpeaba la colcha para sacarle las basuras asique cuando se agacho a su lado para volver a explicarle pensó que era Cass quien no escuchaba -Castiel, ir a casa... La cita termino, tenemos que irnos, ven - Sujetaba su hombro como hacia tantas veces por costumbre y el chico se lo quitó de encima con un movimiento, sin mirarle ni contestar nada, solo jugando con el perro. Dean tenía paciencia y cuando se trataba de Cass él tenía el doble, si Castiel hubiese podido decir que quería llevarse el perro él hubiese entendido y lo hubiese llevado, pero nadie aquí leía la mente. Volvió a tomar su hombro buscando su mirada -Vamos a irnos... - El chico entonces comenzó a gritar "No", molesto y empujando su mano con demasiada fuerza hasta hacer caer al Winchester, el ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o pensar en lo que Baltazar había hecho para calmarlo, el solo quiso disculparse acercándose a él y todo lo que recibió fue el golpe de un puño en su mejilla. El chico seguía gritando, vaya que tenía un buen gancho -Literalmente me haces ver estrellas...- Se quejó, de pronto el ruido se apagó; cuando abrió los ojos, o al menos el que no le dolía vio a un Castiel con ojos enormes y manos subiendo de arriba abajo -Estrellas, estrellas - Repetía una y otra vez; Dean le miro, en esa posición sin mirar a nada realmente y solo repitiendo esa palabra mientras el sobaba su mejilla.

Escucho a su madre diciendo que un día las cosas serían demasiado difíciles, a su padre diciendo que no le deseaba a nadie la vida de los Novak, a Misha tratando a su hermano como si hubiese arruinado su vida: Sonrió y quito la mano de su rostro -Si, estrellas ¿Quieres ir a ver estrellas a casa? ¿Por favor? -

-Sí, quiero...- Boto aire y se levantó como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque su mejilla roja no dijera lo mismo; levanto las otras cosas y vio a Castiel recoger el perro del suelo - ¿Ese ha sido tu problema? ¿El jodido perro? - Dio un pequeño gruñido que nadie contesto por que Castiel ya estaba jugando con el perro de nuevo, así fue todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

En ningún solo segundo Dean pensó que había sido un mal día, y eso era lo que hacía que se mereciera aquel sobre que Castiel le dio cuando estaban en la puerta de su casa siendo vigilados por su madre que prefirió hacer como que no había visto nada - ¿Y esto? -

-Para Dean, con amor Castiel -Fue todo, no un adiós, no un nos vemos; solo entro corriendo al granero con el perro siguiéndole; la señora Novak le miraba con una media sonrisa mientras él sonreía como podía para que no le doliera la mejilla, se veía un poco peor lo que hizo a la mujer preocuparse - ¿Un mal día? - En la miro sin entender a qué se refería - ¿Qué? - Ella apunto su mejilla, el Winchester se tocó haciendo una mueca de dolor -Oh, eso, no quería venirse sin el perro... Yo no entendí, lo siento- La mujer tuvo que acercarse al ojiverde para creerse lo que estabas oyendo, a Jensen no le parecía nada sorprendente su declaración y solo estaba esperando un rato para ir a leer su carta nueva - ¿Mi hijo te golpeo y tú me dices que lo sientes? -

-Le eh asustado, él no quería hacerlo... Estaré bien, señora Novak- Elevo los hombros volviéndole a sonreír a su suegra mientras le entregaba las cosas que habían tomado para su picnic - ¿Cómo has hecho para que viniera contigo después de eso? -

-Estrellas...- Menciono algo avergonzado, el no había reparado en que quizás para él no era gran cosa, pero para la señora Novak podía significar mucho; sobre todo después de que todo el mundo en el pueblo creyera que Castiel era un castigo de Dios. El moreno entonces salió del granero, como si hubiese despertado de su propio mal humor - ¡Dean, miramos estrellas! - El rubio relamió sus labios asintiendo -Ya voy, cariño...- Miro a la cansada mujer una última vez -Estaré en el granero si no le molesta, lo traeré de vuelta temprano y el perro... Yo-

-El perro puede quedarse, déjaselo... Solo respóndeme una cosa Jensen-

-Seguro ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperando por volver a la vida de mi hijo? - El miro al suelo sacudiendo el polvo de sus zapatos uno con otro antes de contestar -No sé si me fui realmente, al menos él no se fue de la mía...- Castiel volvió a gritar que viniera y el obedeció sonriendo mientras caminaba al granero.

***

\- ¿Jensen? ¿Eres tú? - Su madre estaba despierta para su mala suerte, pensó en ignorarla y seguir adelante hasta su cuarto, pero al final desistió -Si, mamá, ya llegué - Entonces sus malos deseos se hicieron reales: La luz se encendió y la cara de su madre se deformo - ¿Qué te paso ahí? ¿Con quién te has puesto a pelear? ¿Benny? -

-Mamá, Benny es mi mejor amigo...- Ella corría por la cocina humedeciendo un paño para limpiarle el golpe - ¿Entonces? ¿Una maquina en el trabajo? - Abrió la boca y aunque en su cabeza todas esas explicaciones sobre un mal día de Cass que la señora Novak le explico se debía a que estaban remodelando el baño y cualquier cambio volvía irritable a Castiel tenían sentido para él sabia que no para su madre. En vez de eso abrió la boca con ojos brillantes -No trabaje hoy, fui a bailar con Misha... Unos tipos nos molestaron un poco- Su madre dio un resoplido, pero termino entendiendo dejando el tema - ¿Y tú sales a bailar con esa pinta? Admiro a Misha ¿Qué hicieron el resto del día? No creo que te fueras a bailar a las dos de la tarde...- El rubio relamió sus labios tomando una manzana del mueble -Eso es asunto nuestro...- No, no quería decirle a su madre que había terminado con Misha por que la conocía y fácil sumaria dos más dos, vería que él seguía saliendo a casa de los Novak, seguía llegando tarde y todo se iría a la mierda... Quería su paz un poco más -¿Qué ha sido de los exámenes?- Eso le devolvió un poco a tierra, le recordó vagamente -Se supone que Misha iría por ellos, supongo que no los habrá olvidado... Da igual, mamá, si tengo sida te lo diré, buenas noches - La mujer rubia rodo los ojos y le beso la frente pasando su pulgar por el raspón -Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, me preocupas mucho... Eres mi pedacito de arcoíris- El rubio la miro con la boca entreabierta dejando en claro que no le agradaba en nada la broma -¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Eres la oveja arcoíris de esta familia? - Mary se rio y palmeo su trasero sacudiendo la cabeza -A la cama, hombrecito valiente-

-Basta, te demandare por discriminación- Se burló con ella, entro a su cuarto riendo hasta escuchar un gruñido de Sam desde su cama; apago la luz del techo y encendió la lámpara que colgaba de la parte alta del camarote sacando la carta que le comía las manos por leer:

"Querido Dean:

Estoy enamorado de ti o eso es lo que Sebastián dice que tengo que decirlo porque tu estarás feliz de escucharlo... También quiero decirte que me molesta que seas tan empalagoso, me gusta darte besos y estar cerca de ti, pero la próxima vez preguntas ¿Vale?

Te quiero y tengo miedo de que vuelvas a dejarme, yo solo quiero ser especial contigo

Para Dean, con amor Castiel."

Quizás no era la mejor carta del mundo ni la más romántica pero el ojiverde no podía sostenerse a sí mismo de felicidad, era hora de dormir, pero lo primero que hizo fue coger una hoja de papel y escribir su respuesta.

***

A la mañana siguiente era domingo y lo primero que hizo Jensen a las diez de la mañana fue aparecer en el granero de Castiel, el chico ya estaba despierto y vestido muy elegante para su propio gusto asique saludo con algo de duda -Buenos días, princesa - El moreno le vio y sonrió automáticamente, bajando la vista en un gesto que Jensen ya podía identificar como avergonzado, por eso mismo camino hacia él sonriendo incluso más que el chico ojiazul - ¿No vas a saludarme? - Ahora al rubio un moretón le cubría la parte alta de su mejilla cuando sonreía; Castiel le vio y dejo de sonreír lo que hizo a Dean tocarse la mejilla a tientas - ¿Esto? No te preocupes, no es nada... No estoy enojado, ni asustado, está bien ¿Si?- El moreno relamió sus labios y volvió a ordenar los libros de su repisa -No está bien golpear a nadie menos a Dean, lo siento...- El rubio dio un resoplido sentándose en uno de los banquitos para mirarlo bien -Yo sé que no querías hacerlo, está bien...- De pronto, antes que pudieran seguir por ese camino alguien comenzó a ladrar moviendo la cola; el perro pulgoso del día de ayer ahora estaba limpio, gordo y derrochando alegría sobre un puf -¿Te han dejado quedártelo?-

-Sí, se llama Simba, saluda - El ojiverde asintió y se acercó al animal acariciando su cabeza, el contento le lamio la mano moviendo su cola -No sabía que te gustaran los perros...-

-Me gustan - Le contesto el otro, estaba claro le gustaban ¿Qué más explicación podía necesitar alguien? El Winchester se carcajeo bajito -Si, ya vi eso, quiero decir ¿Desde cuándo te gustan? - Volvió en sus pasos hasta el mesón cercano a la repisa; Castiel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces; estaba buscando una respuesta por que realmente le gustaba hablar de perros, más ahora que tenía uno -En el colegio tienen muchos... Son divertidos siempre y no abrazan ni besan sin permiso- Dean rodo los ojos tomando una galleta de las que había en un plato sobre la mesa -Si, hablando de eso... Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo sin tu permiso- El ojiazul asintió a sus palabras feliz de que Dean hubiese entendido el mensaje en su carta, sin que se diera cuenta el ojiverde deslizo su respuesta dentro de su libro favorito de astronomía - ¿Qué colegio tiene perros? El nuestro no...-

-No tu colegio, mi colegio... Es para Castiel y sus amigos - Jensen se quedó marcando ocupado un rato sin saber a qué se refería, alguien que había estado mirando su conversación hace rato le respondió la interrogante no dicha -Es una escuela especial... Cass iba ahí todo el tiempo de más pequeño pero ahora solo una vez cada dos semanas para sus controles- El señor Novak sostenía las llaves de su camioneta en una mano con una sonrisa ladina -Si, Castiel es grande ahora y ya no necesita la escuela...-Completo el moreno terminando con el ultimo escalón de libros; su padre le sonrió suspirando -¿Ya podemos irnos?-

-Si ¿Dean puede ir? - El ojiverde no se esperaba esa respuesta y estaba seguro que el señor Novak no lo quería allí; comenzó a idear excusas dentro de su cabeza con más velocidad que cuando le pedían justificar su respuesta en un examen -Si él quiere acompañarte, por mi está bien...- Castiel le miro tomando su mano, claro que no iba a esperar su respuesta -Vamos, veras muchos animales... Te gustara ¿Vale? - El ojiverde no tuvo ni siquiera la fuerza para pensar en negarse asique asintió levantándose del banquillo, el perro callejero se quedó moviendo su cola feliz sobre un puf luego de que Castiel se despidiera.

Castiel se despedía de un perro aparecido y cuando él se iba le pasaba sin pena ni gloria.

Castiel volvió a la casa por su bolso dejando a suegro y yerno a solas en la camioneta -Estas saliendo con mi hijo, con mi otro hijo ahora...-

Wow, Wow, Wow...

\- ¿Disculpe? - Intento hacerse el inocente, pero por la mirada del señor Novak lo boto en seguida -No es tan malo como suena, yo no...-

-Está bien, a mí no me caes mal, no te odio, el problema será entre Misha y Cass... Te eh visto crecer Jensen y eres un excelente chico, también fui joven y estas cosas pasan... Es otra cosa lo que me preocupa- Hizo una larga pausa encendiendo la radio - ¿Vas a quedarte? Porque mi hijo está haciendo muchos esfuerzos para que entres en su vida, el odia cambiar de rutina, yo y su madre hemos tenido que preparar su desayuno de la misma manera cada día de la semana por años, llevarle a comer a la fuerza, recordarle dormir... Y no creas que no amo a mi hijo, él es lo más hermoso que tengo, él y su hermano pero no ha sido fácil pero de pronto, un día simplemente el decide que no leerá a la misma hora de siempre y que prefiere preparar un pie; mi hijo dejo de asustarse por que las cosas no pasaban a la hora que debían solo porque tu venían en cualquier momento... - Hizo otra pausa mirando a los ojos de Dean, él podía ver todo el miedo y preocupación en esos ojos; todos los silenciosos ruegos que aquel hombre duro intentaba explicarle -No quiero que un día te marches y todo le asuste el doble, es un chico increíble y no se lo merece... Solo no entres si no estás dispuesto a quedarte - Jensen miraba a sus pies, buscando una manera de convencer a ese hombre de que todo lo que él quería en este mundo era nunca irse del lado de Castiel cuando el llego cargando un libro -Ten, Dean -

\- ¿Qué es esto, amor? - Si, Dean no podía evitar ser cariñoso con el chico más adorable del mundo regalándole una enciclopedia de animales. Era una nueva y con ilustraciones en forma de dibujos, hermosas -Lo siento por perder el control ayer y golpearte... Nunca más- Eso dejo anonadado al chofer que veía como su hijo se subía a la parte delantera colocándose el cinturón - ¿Golpeaste a Jensen, Castiel? -

-Ayer, estaba molesto... Está bien, Dean no se asusta de mi - Miro al ojiverde sonriendo, no a sus ojos estaba demasiado avergonzado para eso, pero si a su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula: Le gustaba ese lugar -No, nunca me asustas... Es el mejor libro que me han dado alguna vez, gracias -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de dulzura no le hace mal a nadie, al menos espero que sirva de anestecia para lo que venga más adelante ¿Que creeen que pase cuando Dean conozca la escuela de Cass? Digo, el chico ya lo golpeo ¿Que podria ser peor que eso? Espero que lo disfruten


	14. Nos mudamos

Este fic se sigue publicando en wattpad por mayor comodidad, pueden buscar mi perfil (Agatha_colors) o bien aqui les dejo el link https://www.wattpad.com/355369493-solo-pienso-en-ti-destiel-cockles-2


End file.
